His Angel
by HawkEyesGirls
Summary: A new girl shows up in Charming and it throws everything out the window. What's her connection to Chibs? Why is she here? And why can't Jax get her off his mind?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A new woman shows up and the club house and stirs things up. Why is she here, what's her connection to Chibs, and why can't Jax get her out of his mind?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All of SOA belongs to Kurt Sutter, I'm just playing with the plot.

Chapter 1

The sun was setting as Riley Flanagan drove passed the 'Welcome to Charming' sign. It had taken her three days to drive to the small town in California from Boston. Three days of dealing with her two very unhappy passengers. Looking into the mirror Riley smiled, Devon her two year old daughter and Mars, her giant mastiff. They were both asleep in the backseat, it was a good thing. The both of them had been too hyper and cranky, the long trip had kept them confined and Riley couldn't wait till they reached the new house and they could stop driving.

Riley made a stop at the gas station to fill up and grab a few groceries to hold her over till tomorrow, before heading to the new house. Reaching the street Riley slowed the car to a near crawl so she could get a good look at her neighbors and find her house. Spotting her house she pulled into the driveway and cracked the windows before opening her door. Mars lifted his head from Devon's lap and turned to his door.

"Guard," Riley snapped out the familiar command and watched as Mars instantly sat down and turned to look out the windows.

Riley made her way to the house unlocking the front door and shutting off the alarm. Pulling the 9 mm from under her shirt Riley quickly but thoroughly went through the house making sure it was empty before heading back out to the car. Opening the door for Mars she let him out of the car so he could stretch and shake before opening Devon's and gently waking the little girl up.

"Momma?" Devon rubbed her little fists over her big blue eyes.

"What baby girl?" Riley started unbuckling the little girl and helped her out of the car before grabbing their bags and shutting the doors.

"Where?" Devon grabbed Mars collar and looked up at her mother.

"Our new home."

Devon turned to look at the house and the yard out front. Having lived her whole life in an apartment it was a big change and she let her mother know it. "Big."

Riley chuckled and nodded her head before lead Mars and Devon to the front door, but the sound of a motorcycle made her freeze and look down the street. Moving in front of Devon and Mars Riley reached for her gun and watched the blond man on the bike drive right past them and pull into the drive across the street. Riley let out a breath as he went directly into the house ignoring them. Letting out a breath Riley finished getting everyone in the house and put down the bags.

Riley let Mars into the fenced in backyard and showed Devon to her room, the little girl squealed with delight at her purple room with its fairy lights and big girl bed. Riley let Devon play in her new room while she put away the few groceries and checked out her own room. Light brown walls and queen sized sleigh bed, her own hunter green comforter was stretched across the bed, her mothers hope chest was at the foot of the bed, and her bathroom was decorated in blues, greens, and yellows.

Finished looking Riley headed to the kitchen to get Devon and Mars fed, along with herself. Putting some juice in Devon's cup and a plate of fruit with a sandwich on the table she went to grab Devon. Getting the little girl to put down her toys and go wash her hands Riley let Mars in and waited for Devon to come out of the bathroom. Getting Devon in her booster seat Riley sat down and started eating.

Dinner was an experience as Devon kept tossing Mars pieces of bread and laughing when he caught them in the air. By the time Riley was done Devon had fruit juice all over her and in her hair. Mars had gone back outside as Riley picked up the sticky toddler and took her her to the bathroom.

The twenty minute bath ended with another laugh fest and a soaked floor. Mars had jumped in the tub with Devon and helped the girl soak her mom and everything in the room. Settling the dry toddler and damp dog in Riley's room, she went to take her own shower as the two played on the bed.

Stripping Riley let her high pressure shower relax her travel stiff muscles and went through her mental list of things to do. Between getting more groceries, unpacking, and making a stop at the hardware store Riley had a full week a head. After scrubbing her hair and skin Riley rinse off before using her in shower hair remover to take care of her legs and underarms. Once she was done Riley shut off the water and grabbed a towel.

Once she was dried she threw on the tank and yoga pants she'd grabbed before taking a shower. Dressed she turned to leave the bathroom and noticed the quietness. Grabbing the gun she'd left on the high counter Riley moved into the bedroom and saw that Mars was standing on the bed growling as Devon cried under the blankets. Riley grabbed the little girl and settled her on her hip, giving her kisses as she told Mars to search. Mars raved back into the room and started growling looking back out the door.

Placing Devon back on the bed, Riley covered the girl before heading out the door. Riley hugged the hallway wall as she moved into the living room and saw Mars at the french doors. Mars growls were louder and his posture was stiff as he looked into the backyard. Riley moved to the small wall next to the doors and looked out she saw a shadow moving in the yard. Letting out a breath she grabbed the handle closest to her and cracked the door. "Catch," she told Mars and watched as he raced across the yard.

Riley grabbed her phone off the coffee table and quickly dialed 9-1-1 before she flipped the switch to flood her backyard with light and ran back into her room to throw on some yoga pant and a tank. Riley smiled as she heard someone yell and raced back to the living room to the doors leading to the backyard. Following the growls and cursing she stood over the guy sneaking through her yard as she explained to the operator what her emergency was.

"Yes my name is Riley Flanagan and I just moved into 1703 Cypress St and my dog just caught someone who was in my backyard. I need an officer and maybe an ambulance." She flipped the phone shut and aimed her gun at the guy. "Move and I'll shoot, try to hit the dog and I'll shoot you in the balls."

The guy nodded and laid still on the ground as she gave Mars another command. 'Hold.' Riley waited until she heard sirens and saw lights before she even considered moving from the youngish Hispanic guy that Mars had pinned under him. Walking back through the house and to the front door Riley heard the cops knocking loudly. Shoving her gun into the back of her pants and pulling her tank over it she opened the door. The officer that greeted her was an older balding white man who identified himself as Sheriff Wayne Unser.

"If you'll follow me I'll lead you to him," Riley turned and made her way into the living room before she heard Devon crying for her. "Crap, wait here I have to grab my daughter."

"We can lead ourselves out to the back ma'am." The other officer named Hale said trying to sound professional.

"No you can't. Just wait one second," Riley spat as she ran into her room to grab Devon and placed her gun on the bedside table before heading back out to the officers. "Follow me."

Once they reached the backyard Riley laughed when the two officers cursed when they saw the situation. Mars standing over the guy with his, extremely large, teeth bared and poised over his face. Mars looked huge and menacing, the size of a small horse with bulky muscles and a black coat, unless you knew him and his cuddly self.

"If you had gone out here without me Mars would have attacked you next." Riley said as she walked over to Mars and waited for the officers to join her. Once they were standing beside her she gave Mars another command. "Release, heel."

Both officers watched amazed as the beast immediately followed her commands and moved to her left side and sat down. Hale moved in first with his cuffs out to restrain him. Once he was cuffed Hale dragged him to his feet and started pulling him towards the house ignoring his rambling in Spanish.

"Don't take him through my house officer," Riley called out as she followed Hale and Unser back. Luckily Devon had calmed down and was starting to doze off now that the excitement was over.

Riley showed them to the side gate and listened as the guy being arrested kept muttering curses about the 'crazy white bitch and her dog from hell,' laughing quietly to herself. As they all moved into the front yard Riley looked around at all the people gathered outside their houses, watching as the police exited their newest neighbors' house.

Riley moved her hair to shield Devon from the people and bright lights from the cruisers, trying to let her sleep. Riley looked around at some of her neighbors and saw the biker from earlier standing just outside his door, with his cut. Riley saw his gaze sweep over her more than once and sighed before reaching out her free hand to rest on Mars' head as he stood next to her sniffing Devon's feet.

Unser came back over to her after Hale had shoved the guy into his cruiser and drove away. "So what happened Mrs. Flanagan?"

"Its Ms. Flanagan and I had just gotten out of the shower when I heard Mars here growling on the bed." She said as she scratched the giant's ears. "I made sure that Devon was safe and followed him to the back door. I cracked it open and Mars raced out, then I heard the guy cry out. I flipped the lights on for the back yard and grabbed my phone and called 9-1-1 before walking outside to see Mars holding the guys leg in his mouth. I gave Mars the order to pin him and waited with them until I heard the sirens. You know the rest."

"So you walked into the yard not knowing what was going on? What if he'd been armed?"

"I had my gun but when I went to let you in I put it away. I didn't fire it."

"I'll need to take a look at your gun ma'am," Unser said before making his way back towards the house.

"Whatever," Riley said as she followed him in. "I'm going to put my daughter to bed. The gun is on the table next to the bed in the master bedroom."

Riley moved into Devon's room and quickly got her settled and made sure she was asleep. Grabbing the monitor she clipped it to her pants and left the room. Looking into her bedroom she didn't see Unser so she walked into the living room and spotted him moving to the front door that was still open. Riley spotted her gun in his gloved hand and raised a brow in question.

"Why are you taking my gun?" Unser started at her question.

"I have to take it down to the station as evidence." He answered as he moved out of the house and towards his car as Riley followed him.

"Why? I didn't fire it." Riley watched him put it into an evidence bag sealing it in.

Unser sighed as he saw Jax walking towards him and the newest member of their community. Riley spotted the biker coming her way and tensed slightly, especially since her gun was not on her. Luckily Mars was standing next to her that kept her from getting to anxious, so she rested her hand on his head and waited. For what she didn't know.

"Unser what's going on?" Jax asked once he was next to him. He looked over at the woman and started, she was hot, long blond hair, big gray/blue pewter eyes, and a nice rack. "Hi darlin', I'm Jax your new neighbor." He extended his hand and waited for her to shake it.

"Riley," was all she said as she took his hand.

"Jax, Riley had someone in her backyard and she did the right the thing calling the police to handle it." Unser answered him looking back at the new face. "Even if she did have the situation handled with the help of that beast." He said pointing to Mars standing at her other side.

Jax nearly jumped back at the sight of the enormous dog that had been hidden from him by the side of the cruiser. "Damn," Jax backed up a step from the dog and looked at the woman who owned him. "That things huge."

"Yeah," Riley let out a chuckle as she watched Jax's reaction to Mars. "But that's what I was aiming for when I got him. Large and intimidating but good with kids and even tempered." She patted Mars on his head as he yawned. "Go guard Devon." She commanded and watched as Mars raced into the house.

"Wow he's well trained," Unser said as he also watched the giant race into the house.

"Yeah with a dog that big you gotta start early or else. I started the day I got him and everything stuck." Riley answered as she turned back to Unser not really paying attention to Jax. "Now I want to know why you feel its necessary to take my gun. I have told you multiple times that I never shot it, if I had the guy would have been dead not calling me a crazy white bitch with Satan's dog."

Jax POV

Jax chuckled but was surprised by her admission. Would a woman like her really have had it in her to kill a man? And why did he think that it was kinda hot? Jax shook his head to clear it and went back to listening to her talk to Unser. His phone ringing snapped him out of his head. Flipping it open he saw it was Chibs. Stepping back he answered it and told Chibs it wasn't him the cops were after but his new neighbor. The next part of Unser's and Riley's conversation caught his attention, again, and he told Chibs to hush and put him on speaker.

"I told you I have to its part of the process," Unser sounded frustrated. "Now are you licensed to carry in the state of California?"

"Sheriff I'm licensed for a lot of shit. Conceal and carry in all fifty states is just one of them."

"Now about you threatening to kill him," Riley cut him off quickly and clearly angry.

"If that asshole had gotten into my home, where my daughter is do you think I would have hesitated." Riley clenched her fists and reminded herself not to hit a cop, that being sent to jail, even over night would not be a good idea. " _Ni bheadh an chead uair oiread._ "(1)

Jax heard Chibs yelling at him over the phone and took it off speaker to figure out what he was saying. He was distracted by Riley again as she gave a frustrated sigh and rubbed her hands over her face before throwing her hands up.

"Fine take it," she told Unser before growling out. " _Ta me neart nios mo ar aon nos_."(2) Before walking back into her house and closing the door.

Chibs yelling brought Jax's attention back to him. "What Chibs?"

"Lad the girl was speaking Gaelic," Chibs repeated. "Now what was she so pissed about?"

"Unser was confiscating her gun as evidence. Even though she said she hadn't used it."

"Well that makes some sense of what she was saying. I'm coming over be there in a minute." Chibs paused for a minute. "Lad you better ask Unser to puller up her information."

"Will do," Jax closed his phone and turned to Unser. "What was all that about?"

"Gotta call about an intruder. When we arrived she met us at the door and told us to wait while she grabbed her kid who was crying and led us out to her backyard. We arrested the perp and learned that she'd pulled a gun on him. Now I'm just following standard procedure by taking the gun for evidence."

"Okay," Jax moved closer to Unser and looked him dead in the eye. "Now pull up her info and let me see it."

Unser didn't argue just did as ordered and entered her name into his on board computer and spun the screen around for Jax to see. As the information pulled up Jax and Unser both read through what came up and saw that it was nothing bad. No warrants or flags, just a bunch of boringly normal information and life of Riley Brianag Flanagan, age 29, from Boston, MA.

"When you get back to the station I want you print that off and bring it to the club tomorrow." Jax said before letting Unser closed his door and took off. Looking back at Riley's house Jax went back over to his house and sat on the stoop to wait for Chibs.

A few minutes later Jax heard the sound of a bike and looked to the end of the street to see Chibs coming. Standing Jax waited for the other man to get off his bike and meet up with him. The two of them shared a man hug and both of them sat on the stoop pulling out smokes.

"So what's got you all in a roar because the girl was speaking Gaelic?" Jax asked after he had a pull from his cigarette.

"Just not something you hear in Charming my boy," Chibs chuckled as he stared at the house across the street. "So why did I get a call from your mother about the cops being called to your street?"

"Ma called?" At Chibs nod he sighed. "For once it wasn't me. It was because of Riley, my new neighbor. She caught someone in her backyard." Jax went on to explain everything he'd learned from Unser. When he explained about Unser taking her gun he told him about them arguing. "That's when she started speaking in Gaelic."

"Well that make since about what she said. When she said she something about hesitating she followed it by (1) _Wouldn't have been the first time either_. Means the girls shot someone before and probably more than once too." Chibs looked at Jax and watched as what he said set in.

"And the other thing she said?" Jax flicked his finished cigarette into the street.

"When she I'm assuming she stopped fighting about the gun?" When Jax nodded, Chibs nodded as well. "She said (2) _I've got plenty more anyway_. Meaning she has more guns than the pistol you were telling me about. I don't know brother but that girl sounds like she is armed and dangerous."

"Then why in the hell is she in Charming?"

"Now that Jackie boy is the million dollar question," Chibs answered as the two of them finished their smokes staring at the house across the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Sons of Anarchy

Ch2

The next morning dawn bright and hot as Riley untangled herself from her blankets. Getting out of bed she stretched and thought back to what had happened last night and growled in frustration. Before she could let herself brood over it too much a muffled bark and a laugh came over the monitor.

"Guess I'm not the only early riser anymore," Riley chuckled as she made her way to Devon's room. "Good morning my babies." she called as she walked in and gave Mars a scratch behind the ears and leaned over the bed rail to pick up Devon.

Once Devon was done in the bathroom and in a new set of day clothes Riley went into the kitchen to get them both some breakfast. When everyone was fed Riley left Devon with Mars on the floor of the living room and went to go change herself. Coming back out dressed in some leggings and a racer back tank with her long hair in a braid Riley gathered the toddler, dog, keys, diaper bag, and some money before strapping Devon into her jogging stroller.

Heading out the door Riley allowed Mars to lead the way for their morning jog. Since it was early there really wasn't anyone out and about yet so Riley got a chance to scope out the neighborhood some. Riley liked the feel of the place for now but she knew about the local club the Sons Of Anarchy from her mother and she knew that once her secret got out that she would be pulled in.

Deciding not to think about it for now and just enjoy the early morning run she went back over the list of things that she needed to get done today. Grocery shopping and going through the boxes were her top priorities before she really did anything else.

Then she had to worry about trying to move her bed. The queen sized sleigh bed would be perfect for covering the hole she would need to put in her wall. So that meant she was going to need to stop at a hardware store as well. Riley came out of her thoughts when Devon cried and told her she had to go, looking down at her watch she realized she'd been out jogging for over an hour and looked around for somewhere she could stop.

"I know Devon mommy's gonna find you a potty," Riley realized she'd headed away from the main part of town. "Just hold on a minute."

The only option she had was a garage that had a lot of bikes and a black car in front. Walking into the lot she saw the sign for the office and made her way over as Devon started to cry about having to go and Mars started sniffing her and pulled away to sneeze. Knocking on the closed door Riley hoped that whoever was in wouldn't mind her using the restroom to change her girl.

"Who the hell is here this early?" An annoyed female voice called just before the door opened.

"Sorry about bothering you," Riley started. "But I was out jogging and lost track of time. Is there anyway I can borrow your restroom for my daughter?" Riley flashed her big eyes hoping the woman wouldn't be to mad.

"No problem sweetie," the woman stepped away from the door to let Riley in. "So what's her name?" The woman asked as Riley unstrapped Devon from the stroller and grabbed the diaper bag and hooked Mars to his leash.

"Devon," Riley followed the woman through the office and into another building with a reaper covering the door. "Crap!" Riley muttered as she passed a wall of mugshots without looking at any of them.

"What an unusual but pretty name," the woman said as she led Riley past a hallway with a sign over one of the doors claiming to be the ladies room and down to another and opened a door to a room with a bed and full of pictures of half naked women. "My names Gemma by the way."

"Riley," she replied distractedly as she led Devon to the attached bathroom and realized she'd had an accident. Once Devon used the potty Riley set her up for a fresh pull-up and clean pants. " _Is brea liom tu ach_ _go raibh_ _leanbh comhlan_."(1) Riley muttered as she finished and placed the used pull-up in an old plastic shopping bag to block out the smell.

"What was that you said," Gemma asked as she showed Riley back out.

"I said, _I love you but that was gross baby_."(1)

"But what language was that?"

"That was Gaelic, Gemma." Riley jumped when she heard a male Scottish voice interrupt them. "And its been a long time since I heard someone speak it so easily."

"Crap," Riley said keeping her eyes on Devon as they walked through the main part of the club.

"Hi Chibs," Gemma greeted the man who Riley refused to look at.

"Mornin' Gemma," he answered and Riley could feel his eyes on her. "And mornin' to ya lass and the babe."

" _Dea-maidin_ ," Riley answered and finally looked at him. She saw the surprise that crossed his face and made the color leech from him making his scars stand out. "Dad."

The silence that followed would have been comical in any other situation, but it wasn't and it quickly became almost painful as the Sons stared at Chibs and the new girl that claimed to be his daughter. It all broke when Chibs lunged forward to wrap Riley in his arms and spoke in a rush of Gaelic. The Sons and Gemma all turned away to give them privacy as the small family reunited

Jax, Gemma, and Clay watched as Chibs barely kept it together as he hugged Riley and Devon. They knew that Chibs had two daughters one that he knew, Kerrianne, but he didn't know his other daughter. All the club knew was that her mother had run off after she had given birth to her. Chibs had searched for years to find either Riley or her mother, Lillian, but he had never found anything after she'd left Ireland.

Chibs finally let go of Riley and pulled her over to one of the couches. He grabbed Devon out of her arms and looked over his granddaughter, a huge smile split his face. The Sons and Gemma all came in close as Chibs started making introductions.

"Riley this is Clay, President of the club, his wife Gemma, and Jax is the Vice President and Gemma's son. Then you have Tig he's the Sergeant-at-Arms, Bobby he's Treasurer, Piney he's one of the Original 9, Opie is his son, and Juice." Everyone nodded or raised a hand when Chibs identified them.

"Hi everyone," Riley said. "Dad there's a reason I came to Charming." Riley looked around at everyone. "Mom died and I found a letter addressed to me telling me all about you. Or at least her side of everything, but she also told me that if I was ever in trouble to come to you."

"What type of trouble are you in?" Chibs asked as he looked his daughter and granddaughter over.

"I don't know right before I moved here I started getting strange calls and other weird things like that. Then a couple of months ago I was coming home from taking Devon to the doctor when I was run off the road, luckily neither of us were hurt, about a week after that the worst thing happened." Riley pulled Devon out of Chibs' arms and hugged her close. "Someone broke into my place and tried to snatch Devon."

All of the Sons started cursing and swearing vengeance as Chibs jumped off the couch and started pacing. Gemma sat down with Riley and wrapped her arms around her. Riley shook her off and handed Devon to Gemma before getting up and going to Chibs and planting herself in his path. When Chibs bumped into her he grabbed her up and squeezed her.

"What happened?" Chibs demanded.

"Mars started barking right away when they got in. I got out of bed and heard a small pop and him cry out. I grabbed my gun and walked in on them grabbing Devon and her diaper bag." Riley shivered as she remembered everything. "I shot them. I killed the one not holding Devon instantly and shot the other one in the shoulder. When he was down I grabbed Devon and shot him in the knees and hands. He told me that he was there to get Devon as leverage over you and the club. Once he was done I shot him in the head. I called the cops explained what had happened minus the club and started getting Devon and I ready to move here."

Riley looked around and saw the shocked expressions on everyone face. Standing a little straighter Riley moved back over to Gemma and grabbed Devon and Mars' leash and headed for the office. She heard someone following her and didn't stop until she reached the office and Devon's stroller.

"Riley," Gemma's voice shocked her, she'd expected it to be her dad. "Let me take you home. Jax told me you lived across the street from him and that's a twenty minute drive, okay."

"Sure thanks Gemma," Riley moved over to the black car.

She got Mars in and Devon's stroller in the back. Once everyone was settle Gemma turned on the car and set out. On the way over to the house Gemma told her more about the club, her dad, and Jax. Riley soaked up all of the information as she thought about all the trust she was putting in a man that she'd never met before.

Once they arrived at the house Gemma was helping her get everything out of the car when Riley offered her a cup of coffee. Accepting Gemma came in and looked around the house, liking everything she saw and admiring Riley's taste. While the coffee was brewing Riley gave Gemma a better tour.

"Want to see Devon's room?" Gemma nodded excitedly and followed Riley into the purple princess room.

"Wow this is so beautiful," Gemma gushed as she walked around and marveled at the white furniture and the art decorating the room. Riley smiled and started to relax as Gemma asked her questions about color patterns, toys, and the built in bookshelves that were covered in books.

"I figured you'd appreciate it since you told me Jax is about to be a dad." Riley said as she moved back into the kitchen to pour the coffee. Gemma followed and looked into Riley's chocolate brown room with the hunter green bed.

"Yeah its getting closer to his birth only a few months left and then I'll get to hold him." Riley saw the soft smile on Gemma's face as she thought about her grandson.

"Has Jax or Wendy, got any names picked out yet?" Riley asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Yeah, Wendy picked Abel."

"Is Jax excited or even prepared?"

"Not really but I told him to go get some of his old things from storage today so maybe, if he ever gets around to it." Both of them laughed as they thought how likely it was that Jax would get around to doing it. Riley looked at the clock on the stove and swore.

"What's the matter sweetie," Gemma asked.

"It's almost noon and I still have so much to do today. I gotta take a shower, get groceries, and start unpacking some of the boxes," Devon came into the kitchen claiming she was hungry and Riley let out a chuckle. "Right on cue and feed the princess. All of that while keeping Mars entertained."

"Well I'll get out of your hair for now," Gemma said as she got up and put her cup in the sink and grabbed her purse and keys. "How about after you get done for the day you come on down to the club house and meet the guys some more?"

"I would but what about Devon?" Riley asked as she quickly made Devon some lunch and got her set up.

"I can take her for the night or part of it. Gotta get used to babies again anyway." Gemma laughed. "I'll even take Mars so you'll know she's safe."

"Okay, it would be nice to have a night out," Riley said as Devon finished eating her lunch, throwing some to Mars.

"Yeah when your done just bring her and her night things to the club house and I'll put it all in the car so when it gets to rowdy for her I can just leave."

"Alright then I'll see you later at the club house." Riley walked Gemma to the door before getting Devon in her car seat and heading to the grocery store.

Hours later after doing the shopping and unpacking some boxes Riley laid a clean and fed Devon down in her bed as she went off the shower. Feeling like dressing up a little for her night out Riley pulled out her make-up and started working on it while still wrapped in her towel. Outlining her eyes with black liner, dusting some silver eyeshadow, and a thick coating of mascara on she found her racer red lipstick and put it on too.

With her face done Riley went into her dresser and pulled on a lace black boy shorts. In her closet she found her favorite pair of faded skinny jeans. Searching she found her white vest top that left her back exposed and showed off the tattoo that covered her whole back. Going back into the bathroom Riley started the long process of blow drying her hair, it took forever but it made her hair shiny and gave it a little more volume.

Before she went to get Devon ready she threw on some socks and her knee high black leather boots. Riley made her way into the toddlers room throwing some clothes, toys, and books into a bag she grabbed the monitor. Devon started to wake up before Riley was done so she waited for the little girl to finish waking before picking her up and getting her a snack and drink.

When Devon was done Riley changed her once more and placed her in her car seat and grabbed the over stuffed bag and a container with Mars' food and a bowl for his water. Looking at the time Riley noticed it was a little after nine, grabbed her jacket out of the hall closet, and headed for the door. Once Mars and Devon were strapped in Riley put the bag and container on the passenger seat and headed to Teller-Morrow Auto.

Riley pulled up and saw just how many people were there and started to worry about Devon and Mars. The yard was full of motorcycles and cars, half dressed women walked around, and to one side was a boxing ring with two people going at it. Riley turned off the car and stuffed her keys in her pocket before putting Mars' leash on and getting him and Devon out of the car and walking into the crowd.

"Riley," looking up at her name Riley spotted her dad, smiling she made her way over to him.

"Hi dad," she offered him a one armed hug. "Wow this is a normal Friday?"

"Aye," Chibs answered as he pulled Devon out of Riley's arms and saw that she was wide awake. "Now how's my little one doing?"

"She should be good for a while, she just had a nap and got fed." Before she knew it her dad had taken off with Devon to go show her off and Mars had followed so she was left alone.

Looking around she spotted some of the other Sons but they were talking amongst themselves or had half naked women in their laps. Going to the bar she got a beer and took a seat so she could just watch everyone around. Deciding to go look for Gemma or her dad she got up from the bar and started making her way through the crowd. That is until some asshole pulled her into his lap and grabbed her breast.

"You get one warning let me go now and I wont hurt you!" She told the guy. She knew he wasn't a Son, one: he didn't have a cut and two: they knew her and her dad.

"I don't think so sugar tits," the obviously drunk asshole said. "I think I just might take you outside and show you a good time."

"Wrong answer."

Before he had time to think what she said over Riley had gotten off his lap and slammed his face into the table and his shoulder and wrist dislocated. Riley noticed that everything had gotten quiet and looked around and saw all the Sons she'd met standing up and walking her way. Not knowing if she was in trouble or not she let the screaming idiot go and moved away from him. Looking at the Sons faces she saw anger and thought it was directed at her. Suddenly Chibs, Clay, Jax, and Gemma were next to her.

"Sweetie you okay?" Gemma asked her and Riley nodded her head. Trying to explain Riley started talking.

"He grabbed me and I warned him, but he didn't let me go and told me he was going to take me outside to 'show me a good time.'"

"Fucking piece of ass bitch broke my arm!" The guy screamed.

"No I didn't but if you want me do it to the other one keep talking!" Riley yelled back at him before walking to her dad. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble." She whispered into his ear.

"No your not in trouble dear," Chibs told her as he looked at Clay and Jax. "But that asshole is, right Clay? Jax?"

"No your not in trouble Riley," Jax started. "Thanks for taking this fucking hangout down a peg."

Riley looked at her dad and didn't see Devon. "Dad where's Devon?" Riley heard a hush whisper go through the crowd when she called Chibs dad.

"She's in Jax's dorm," Chibs answered. "Don't worry. Little lass fell asleep."

"Okay dad," Riley watched as Jax called over someone called Half Sac, a frown came across her face. "Do I want to know?" She whispered to Gemma as the other woman moved to her side.

"Nope," Gemma smiled and pulled Riley away. "Lets go grab the baby's things I'm about to head out."

"Okay," Riley led Gemma to her car and used the key fab to unlock the doors. She handed Gemma the bag and grabbed Mars food and the base of the car seat, following Gemma to her car. "I'll get the car seat settled."

Once everything was settled Gemma led Riley to Jax's dorm. The two of them walked into an unexpected sight. Jax was standing in the room holding Devon gently bouncing the fussy little girl. Jax turned as they opened the door a look of fear on his face.

"I forgot she was in here and came to grab something, I guess I was too loud and woke her," Jax explained.

Riley and Gemma smiled and nodded. "It's okay Jax," Riley said as she took Devon out of his arms. "I hear that your going to need practice soon anyway."

Jax smiled and nodded. "Yeah just a few months and I'll have to learn all this."

Riley could hear both the fear and excitement in his voice. "Well if you want some more practice let me know, I'll let you borrow Devon. She's pretty easy to please and a fairly fun little girl. Good practice there."

Gemma turned and smiled at the interaction between the two of them and a plan started forming in her mind. Riley was a better woman, mother, and would be a better old lady than Wendy ever could be. Gemma had been watching Riley earlier and had alerted the guys when the hang out had grabbed her, but she couldn't have been prouder of the way Riley had handled it. Riley's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Come on Gemma let's get these guys in your car."

"Alright you want to follow me over or do you just want me to bring them home in the morning?" Gemma asked once they made it to her car.

"If you want you can just bring them in the morning. I get up pretty early so anytime is okay." Riley got Devon settled in the car and Mars jumped in on the other side automatically. "Mars knows what to do with her, he'll growl into the monitor when she starts wake up, and if your putting her on a bed he'll lay down beside her to make sure she doesn't roll out."

Gemma was amazed at how well trained Mars was, and that Riley had done it all by herself. After Riley gave Gemma her phone number and a quick hug of thanks she let the other woman go and quickly headed back inside to distract herself. This was the first time Devon hadn't been with Riley since she was released from the hospital.

Walking back inside she saw her dad talking to Clay with a woman on his lap, looking around more she spotted Jax with a tall bearded guy she remembered being told was Opie at a pool table. Making her way over she made sure that she wasn't going to interrupt anything important and heard them talking about 'fight' she was in earlier.

"Hi guys mind if I join in?" She politely asked.

"Its okay Riley," Jax answered as he moved to take his shot. "You okay?" He asked after he took his shot.

"Yeah, just this is the first time Devon's not been with me since she was born." Riley watched as Jax took another shot. "And I don't really know anyone here," she confessed after he took his turn and missed.

"I get ya," Opie sympathized as he made his way around the table. "I got two at home and as for not knowing anyone that just takes time. Just remember the club is family."

"Really?"

"Yep, your Chibs daughter and Devon's his granddaughter. Therefore you and Devon are family, any one of the guys will protect you with their life." Jax stated as if it was an obvious fact.

"Cool, kinda like my squad once your in, your family and that extends to their family," Riley nodded her head not looking at the shocked faces of Opie and Jax. "You guys need a refill?"

"Yeah," Jax snapped out of it first. "Beer's okay."

"Alright I'll be right back," Riley moved through the crowd to the bar and grabbed Half Sac's attention. "Three beers please and could I put my jacket back here. Its getting warm in here."

"Yeah no problem," Half Sac sat the beers down in front of her and held his hand out for her jacket.

"Thanks...," Riley shook her head pulling her hair into a high ponytail. "Alright what's your real name I'm sorry but I just can't say the other?"

Half Sac laughed and nodded his head. "Kip," he answered.

"Okay then thanks Kip," Riley turned away from the bar with the beers headed back to the table and missed the shock on Kip's face when he saw her tattoo. Kip recognized that tattoo, or at least he'd heard about it. Leaving the bar he went and told Clay and Chibs what he knew about Riley and her tattoo.

Riley made her way back to the table and handed Jax and Opie their beers as she stood back and watched them finish the game. Riley didn't notice the stares she was getting from her dad and Clay as they talked about what Half Sac had told them. Jax won the game he and Opie were playing and Opie handed Riley his cue stick.

"You wanna play, I'm tired of getting my ass handed to me?" Riley nodded and took the cue stick from him. Opie took her spot on one of the chairs as Jax racked the balls, he had watched his best friend stare at Riley at every chance he got and figured a game of pool would get them talking.

Jax let Riley break and stared at her ass as she bent over the table. That's when he noticed her tattoo, starting from the base of her skull and going completely down her spine in bold black letters was ' _Semper Fidelis_ ' with a large set of angel wings that started at the tops of her shoulders and went down past the top of her jeans. The strange thing about the wings was the top feathers were shaded almost black and the ones further down were white.

"Jax, Jax," Jax felt a cue stick hit his leg. "Jax its your turn. Where did ya go?"

"Sorry," Jax said as he moved around the table. Opie noticed her tattoo then and unlike Jax decided to ask her about it.

"Riley," he called out to get her attention. When she turned he motioned to her back. "Pretty cool tat, what's the wings for."

"I got them after my mom died, but its also how I got my call sign." Riley answered before she turned back to the game before finishing. "My squad named me Angel, kinda stupid but it stuck and since I was a medic too I guess it fit."

While Riley was taking her shot she didn't notice Clay, Tig, and her dad walk up to the table. They waited for her to finish her shots before Clay spoke up.

"So you were a Marine, what rank did you have?"

"Gunnery Sergeant, I enlisted at seventeen and stayed til a couple of months before I turned twentyseven, so just over nine years."

"So you were career, why'd you get out?" Clay asked.

"I didn't on purpose, got shot in the knee needed a full replacement, found out I was pregnant at the same time." Riley took her shot and a swig of beer. "They gave me a medical discharge and a Purple Heart sent me on my way."

Riley heard them all hiss in sympathy when she said she needed a knee replacement. Clay was really the only ones to hear the part about the Purple Heart. Since he had been in the military the understood what the medal really stood for, wounded in the line of fire.

Chibs looked sadly at his daughter when he realized he might not have met her or his granddaughter. "So you were medic, I was too in the British Army for five months. Til it ended with a court martial."

Riley laughed with everyone else and relaxed against the table as she took a swig from her bottle and realized it was empty. Riley started for the bar but before she could move away from the table she heard Tig yell at Kip to bring them a round of beers and shots. Once the shots arrived Riley raised her shot and yelled out 'Oorah' and downed it, surprisingly Tig joined her. Clay raised his own and yelled out 'Hoorah' the Army cheer. Everyone else joined them in shouting and taking a shot, slamming their glasses on the table next to them.

Clay, Tig, and Chibs hung around the pool table for a while as Jax and Riley finished their game, before moving on to other things. Opie, Jax, and Riley kept switching out between themselves, never really keeping score but talking and joking around all the same. That was until Opie's phone rang in the middle of him taking a shot and he cursed as he missed it. The anger on his face quickly disappeared when he saw the name on the screen.

"Hi honey," Opie began and then pulled the phone away from his ear. Riley and Jax started laughing at him causing him to flip them off. "Yeah I'm sorry, I lost track of time. No something good Chibs' long lost daughter showed up with a daughter of her own. Riley, Riley..." Opie looked over at Riley in question, taking pity on him she mouthed 'Flanagan.' "Riley Flanagan." 'Thanks' he mouthed back. "I'm going to head home now, sorry I worried you. Love you too see you in a bit."

Once Opie hung up the phone Jax and Riley collapsed against each other laughing. Opie flipped them off again. "Yeah yeah laugh it up. I don't see either of you in a committed relationship, when you are I'll laugh at you when its you having to do that." Opie kept gripping at them as he headed out to his bike and took off.

Jax and Riley finally managed to quit laughing and headed outside, Jax claiming he needed a smoke and Riley just joined him outside in the cool night air. After Jax had taken a few drags off his cigarette Riley stole it and took one as well. Jax stared at her in surprise as she handed it back and released the smoke.

"What?" Riley finally snapped after a minute of Jax's staring.

"I didn't know you smoked," Jax answered lamely and finished his cigarette throwing it into one of the burning drums.

"I don't, at least not anymore. I quit when I learned I was pregnant with Devon." Riley sighed and leaned back on the picnic table. "I was also stuck in a military hospital in Germany for over eight months during that time. So there was definitely no smoking allowed."

"That must have sucked," Jax said just trying to fill the silence.

"Yep now I need another shot and a beer." Riley lept off the table and moved through the crowd, feeling Jax's eyes on her the entire way. And that was the last thing she remembered.


	3. Chapter 3

Sons of Anarchy

Ch3

Once again bright sunlight woke Riley, and as she squinted into the light a familiar pain greeted her. Groaning she closed her eyes and rolled over to bury her head in her pillow. Only the pillow was warm, hard, and breathing. Riley jumped up and quickly regretted it as the sudden movement made her even more queasy, hang overs sucked. Looking at her living pillow Riley let out a relieved breath when she saw it was Jax, at least it wasn't some random stranger.

Unfortunately that's were the good news ended. Both of them were naked as the day they were born and the tingling between Riley's legs let her know that they'd did more than sleep last night. Cursing she crept over Jax and onto the floor searching for her clothes. Finding her jeans, socks, and boots next to the bed but not her top or underwear Riley scratched her head and gave up on the top and underwear she struggled to pull on her jeans, bouncing around she nearly tripped over one of her boots.

That was the sight that Jax woke to, Riley half naked bouncing around his room. Stretching he rolled onto his side to better watch the show. Jax laughed when she tripped and started cursing, Riley heard him laughing and gave him a glare. Jax was shocked that she didn't act embarrassed like most of the non crow eaters that shared his bed.

"Where you headed off to," Jax asked as he sat up on the bed and lit a smoke.

"I gotta get home and shower before your mother calls to drop off Devon," Riley moved to his dresser. "Mine if I borrow a shirt, can't find mine or my underwear?"

"Go ahead," Jax watched her and saw a couple more tattoos. There was a Celtic cross on the right side of her rib cage closer to her back and Devon's name in pretty scroll work under her left breast. As he sat there watching he also spotted a couple of bruises that he'd left on her neck, shoulders, and there were hand prints on her hips. "So are we going to ignore what happened last night?"

Riley looked at Jax naked body on the bed and felt her insides tingle. "I don't know?" She moved over to the edge of the bed and sat down. "Would what we did cause problems for the club?" Riley may not know much about the club but she figured the V.P. sleeping with one of the others daughter might stir up trouble.

"Only cause problems if I treat you like a sweet butt or a crow eater," Jax pushed himself up and leaned into Riley, waiting to see if she'd close the distance.

Riley stared into Jax's blue eyes, searching, before she smiled and kissed him. Riley ran her fingers through Jax's hair and started scratching her nails at the base of his skull, smiling into the kiss as he groaned, she remembered him making the same noise last night. Pulling away before they got to carried away, Riley pushed Jax's hair behind his ears and gave him a peck on the nose.

"I'd say ignoring it would be stupid," Riley reached down and grabbed her boots and started pulling them on. "But where exactly does that leave us?" She finished as she stood up and faced him. Jax crawled out of the bed and pulled on his boxers and jeans.

"I'm not sure," Jax wrapped Riley in his arms and pulled her in close. "But I'd like to see where this will go."

Riley nodded and reached up on her toes to plant one last kiss on Jax's lips. "Alright I can deal with that," Riley ran her hands from Jax's bare shoulders down his chest and to his hips. "One rule though, while we're together your dick belongs to me." She grabbed said body part through his jeans and squeezed it roughly.

Jax's hips jerked and he felt himself harden as he let out a breath and nodded his head. He had to admit he liked her taking charge, it was something none of the other women in his life had never done. Even Tara hadn't tried to order him around and she was his first love, Wendy just took whatever he gave her. Having a woman demand that he stay faithful was a new and exciting experience.

"Same for you," Jax said as he dug his hands in her back pockets and clenched his hands on Riley's ass, lifting her up and smashing his lips on hers. Jax heard some of the other members shuffling past his door and set Riley back on her feet. "Now go before I cuff you to the bed."

"Yes sir," Riley snapped him a quick salute and a sexy smirk before opening the door and making her way down the hall. Jax watched her ass sway until she turned the corner, once she was out of sight he smiled and closed his door before heading to the shower.

While he showered last nights event went through his head. He didn't remember who'd started it but sometime during their last game of pool their flirting had turned into him ending up pinning a bent over Riley to the table rubbing himself against her. From their they'd quickly gone to his room and clothes started flying. Jax felt some stinging from his back, arms, and the back of his thighs and realized that Riley had scratched him up good.

Smirking he remembered how she'd flipped him over at one time and started riding him, bent backwards, grabbing her own ankles. That's when she'd scratched up his arms, she made sure to let him know where she wanted his touch and didn't hesitate to put his hands where she wanted them. When she'd gotten off flipped her back over and that's when he'd gotten the scratches on his back. Jax had loved that while Riley had no problem with taking what she wanted from him, she also didn't have a problem reversing it and letting him take what he needed.

Jax didn't realize that while his mind had been replaying last night his hand was busy getting him off. With his soapy fist wrapped around his dick he thought back to just before the end. Jax had Riley's legs thrown over his shoulders and had been pressing hard enough that her knees were almost on her shoulders and all she did was smile and tell him 'harder,' and as he followed her order she'd slipped her hands down his back leaving little welts with her nails from his shoulders to his ass. Jax felt a tingling in his spine that let him know he was close. Grunting he had relished the sting of Riley's nails leaving groves in his ass and thighs and right as he was about to release he'd felt her teeth sink into his chest and her walls started milking him. The memory was enough that he felt himself release onto the wall of the shower, panting he rested his head on the wall and watched as the evidence swirl down the drain.

Rinsing himself off again Jax left the shower on wobbly legs and dried off quickly. Grabbing some clean boxers and pulling them on he finished dressing before pulling on his cut and heading out to find some coffee. Jax walked into the kitchen and pulled down a mug and filled it with sugar and coffee and smiled as he took his first sip. Jax was so focused on what he wanted to do to Riley the next time he got her alone he didn't notice when someone else came into the kitchen.

"Jackie boy, how you doing this morning?" Chibs' voice almost made Jax choke on the coffee he was trying to swallow.

"Good," Jax said trying to suppress a cough.

"With the way you where smiling at your coffee I'd have thought you'd be doing better than good." Chibs remarked taking a sip of his own coffee, hiding a smirk behind the cup.

Riley had caught Chibs on her way out and when she'd seen his face reddening had stopped him from trying to kill Jax. Riley had pulled him into the kitchen and told him what had happened, and that she and Jax were going to try things out. She'd also told him about her not so subtle threat to Jax about his dick and any other pussy. Chibs had laughed and agreed to not kill him unless Jax hurt Riley. Smiling Riley had given him a kiss on his scared cheek and told him she loved him before heading home, but Chibs couldn't resist giving Jax hell and a good fatherly threat.

"I'm only going to tell you this once Jackson," Chibs said seriously as he set down his cup and got into Jax's face. "That is not some crow eater or random pussy, that's my daughter. You treat Riley right and we're good, but if you hurt her in anyway, body or heart, and I'll kill you. Brother or no brother, got it?"

Jax nodded and swore that if he hurt Riley he'd hand whatever was left, after Riley gotten him, over to Chibs. The two of them shared a look just before the tension was broken by Clay and Bobby walking into the kitchen. The two new comers felt the tension and both of them looked at Jax and Chibs.

"Everything okay between you two?" Clay asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Jax nodded and moved out of the kitchen feeling crowded.

"Yeah Jackie boy and myself came to an understanding." Chibs answered. "So how did your night with Devon go?" Chibs asked changing the subject and genuinely curious. He smiled as he listened to Clay talked about how good Devon was and how well trained Mars was with her.

Page Break

Across town Riley had just opened the door to her house when her phone rang. Pulling it out of her pocket she saw it was Gemma and was quick to answer.

"Morning Gemma," she answered while sitting on her bed to pull off her boots and walked into the bathroom stripping as she went. "Yeah I just got home and am headed into the shower now. Yeah just come on over I wont be but a few in the shower. Okay see you then." She hung up and fixed the temperature of the shower before hoping in.

Running quickly through her shower she started using her in the shower hair remover as she let the conditioner sit in her hair. As she waited for the hair remover to do its thing she thought back to last night and while it wasn't her proudest moment she didn't regret it. It had been almost three years since she'd let her guard down to have sex and the last person she'd done it with hadn't been great, but he'd been a friend and had given her Devon.

An itchy feeling on her legs and armpits let her know it was time to rinse. Once she was done she washed out the conditioner and soaped up once more to make sure all the chemicals were removed. Turning the shower to cold she soaked her head once more before turned everything off. As she reached out the shower door to grab a towel she heard the doorbell, wrapping her body quickly she bolted for the door. Looking through the peephole she saw Gemma and unlocked the door letting her in, she gave Devon a kiss before racing back to her room to get dressed.

Grabbing a pair of shorts and a tank with a built in bra she slipped them on and wrapped her hair in a towel before heading out to the living room. Finally greeting Gemma she asked if she wanted any coffee and started a pot. Looking into the living room she saw that Gemma had placed Devon on the floor and that Devon was running around chasing Mars, laughing.

"So how do you take your coffee Gemma?" Riley called from the kitchen as the coffee maker dinged.

"I'll get it Riley," Gemma said moving into the kitchen and taking the cup she was handed.

The two of them fixed their coffees and moved out to the back porch so Gemma could smoke. They watch Mars run around the yard as Devon chased him. Both women were content at the moment to bask in the normality of the morning. Once the coffee and smoke was done Gemma interrupted the peace.

"So what happened between you and my son last night?" Gemma nodded when she saw the smile spread across Riley's face. "So that good?" Riley nodded and set her cup on the table between them and turned to face Gemma.

"IF you want all the details I can tell you, but that seems kinda gross." Riley stated looking Gemma in the eyes. "Or I could just say that he ended my near three year dry spell. Which one is good enough for you?"

Gemma threw back her head as she laughed, she'd admit she was impressed. Not many people could stand up to Gemma, all of the other women in Jax's life would cower but Riley stood her ground. Gemma nodded as she realized that Riley really would be good for her son, the future President of SAMCRO.

"The dry spell was good enough sweetie," Gemma said once she stopped laughing and got up to follow Riley back into the house for more coffee. Gemma sat at the bar once she'd made her coffee and watched Riley interact with her daughter.

Riley had picked up Devon on her way back in and put her in her booster. Grabbing a banana and a bowl of cereal Riley set the bowl and cut up banana in front of the girl. While Devon actually ate most of the food, a lot still ended up all over herself and the floor. Once Devon was finished Riley threw the empty bowl in the sink and wet a rag to wipe the toddler down.

"Come here sticky girl," Riley said as she unsnapped Devon and carefully picked up the giggling squirming girl. "Time for a bath and a change of clothes."

Riley excused herself from Gemma and took Devon into her bathroom to quickly wash her. Once Devon was done Riley pulled on another tank and a pair of leggings, she didn't like anyone seeing her knee and the scares on her leg. Quickly going into Devon's room she got her dressed in a purple shirt that said 'My mommy can kick your whole families butt' and jeans then went back into the living room to let Devon terrorize Mars.

Gemma and Riley watched the toddler play with the dog and talked about Gemma's sons, Clay, and the club for awhile before Gemma had to head back to the garage. Feeling bored and in the mood to cook Riley put Devon down for a nap and pulled out ingredients for spaghetti and meatballs. Once Riley had the sauce simmering in a big pot she started mixing together ground beef and veal, gently incorporating bread crumbs, eggs, spices, and shredded cheese. Once it was all mixed she worked it into balls and placed them on a baking sheet covered in parchment paper and baked them about half way.

Devon woke up just as Riley pulled them from the over so she set the sheet on the stove and went to grab her. Once she had Devon ready Riley brought her into the kitchen to make her some lunch, keeping an eye on her sauce she gave it a stir and had a small taste. Once Devon was done with her food Riley put her down in the living room to play and added some red wine to the sauce and started carefully putting the meatballs in the sauce, before leaving it to cook.

Walking around the house feeling restless Riley decided to do some laundry and straighten up what she'd unpacked. As she folded the laundry she turned on some music and sang along, her mind going over everything she'd learned and done in the past few months. Moved across country to see a father she'd never met, had sex with the V.P. of a biker 'club,' and all in of it with a kid. Sighing Riley got up from the couch and started putting away the laundry as she was finishing up in Devon's room she heard her phone ring. Picking it up from the coffee table she saw a number she didn't recognize she almost let it go but decided to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Riley its your dad," Riley let out a breath and laughed. "I was wondering if you wanted to come out to the club and hang out?"

"I would love to but I have dinner on the stove and I think I should spend sometime at home," Riley smiled. "Why don't you come over here and enjoy a home cooked meal." Riley heard her dad let out a relieved sigh.

"That sounds great lass," Chibs voice became muffled for a minute. "When will it be ready?"

"I just have to make the bread and boil the pasta, say about thirty minutes."

"I'll be there deary," a voice called out to Chibs in the background and Riley heard her dad yell not tonight. "I told Jax that tonight your mine. That okay?"

"Its fine dad, we need to get to know each other and you need to get to know Devon too," Riley stirred the sauce and took another taste. "But I'm serious, dinner in twenty-five now and if your not here on time I might just eat it all by myself."

"Don't worry darling I'll be there on time," Riley heard another muffled yell. "Gotta go now see you and the wee lass soon."

After they hung up Riley pulled the loaf of french bread she'd bought the day before and sliced it open and slathered it with fresh garlic butter and sprinkled it was shredded mozzarella cheese and set it to the side. Her big pot of water was boiling so she threw some noodles in and ran into her room to change into some jeans. She threw on a flannel button up shirt and ran her brush through her hair and pulled it back up.

When she came out Ripley put the bread in the over and grabbed some plates and silverware and set the table. Turning back to the stove she checked the pasta and finding it done drained it and tossed it with more garlic butter and cheese. Looking in the oven she saw that the cheese was lightly browned and pulled it out and let it set. The ringing of the doorbell made her jump before she looked at the clock and saw that he was right on time. Turning off the stove and oven Riley ran to answer the door and smiled when she saw Chibs.

"Come on in everything's ready." Riley gave Chibs a hug before leading him into the house. "The table's set if you want to have a seat."

"Calm down girl," Chibs chuckled grabbing her shoulders and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I know I want whatever is making the house smell so good."

"Alright, follow me," leading him into the kitchen. "You want a beer?" 

Chibs nodded as he took a seat at the table Riley brought him a beer and set a bowl of salad on the table in front of him before returning to the kitchen. Riley sliced the french bread putting it on a plate. She also ladled some of the sauce onto the pasta before mixing it in with more cheese, making sure to place the meatballs on top. Leaving the rest of the sauce in the pot she took the bowl of pasta and the plate of bread back to the table and set it down before sitting herself. Looking at Chibs she saw his eye glossing over and a big smile spread across his face.

"You didn't have to go to this much trouble lass," Chibs' voice was full of emotion.

"I was in the mood to cook and I'm glad you called," Riley put some of the salad in a bowl and handed it to Chibs. "I was actually about to call Gemma so I could get your number and invite you."

"Really?"

"Yeah I figured we needed to spend sometime together, without the club, and get to know each other." Riley watched as he froze in the middle of helping himself to the salad. "I wanted to get to know my dad, when I found some of mom's things I also found the last letter you'd sent her. Begging her to let you see me."

"I'm glad," Chibs finished getting his food and smile at Riley. "I really did want you in my life, but I also understood your mother's concern about you being around the dangers when you were so small." Chibs ate a couple of bits of food as he thought about what to say next. "Did your mother ever talk about me when you were growing up?"

"She talked about you a lot actually," Riley chuckled. "Not all of it was flattering and anytime I got in trouble as a child she'd always say 'You're your fathers daughter.' When we're done I want to show you something."

Chibs nodded and the two of them tucked into their food, Chibs kept making noises of appreciation throughout the meal. They talked about comfortable and safe topics, Chibs told her some of the clubs funnier moments and Riley told him some about her time in the Marines and some childhood stories.

Once they had finished dinner and the desert Riley bought, she couldn't bake, they moved into the living room had coffee as Riley pull out her family Bible and photo albums. Chibs was excited to see that in the family Bible her name was listed as Riley Brianag Flanagan Telford, so she did have his name in a way. He was also excited to flip through the photo albums and see most of Riley's life as a child, school photos, family trips, milestones, holidays, and just random photos with the information about them written on the back. Chibs noticed that the photos ended around the time that Riley was seventeen and asked her about it.

"Mom died right before my eighteenth birthday," Riley teared up a little. "She was on her way to my concert and got hit by a drunk driver."

"I'm so sorry lassie," Chibs pulled her in his arms and let her cry, a few tears found his eyes. "What happened after?"

"I enlisted right after her funeral and put all of our important thing in storage. I sold everything else, luckily mom had life insurance through the company she worked for and I put it all into savings after I paid for her funeral. I never touched it or most of my pay while I was in, it all went straight into savings as well." Riley looked at her dad. "I could never work again and still live comfortably."

Chibs was shocked, for Riley to have that kind of money was astounding especially at her age. Looking around the beautifully decorated house he could see what she must have put into it. Looking back at Riley he saw her get up from the couch and followed her into Devon's room where the little princess was starting to stir. Chibs watched as Riley picked the little girl up and led her to the bathroom before handing Devon to him.

Following Riley again he ended up at the table were Riley was pulling Devon's booster chair closer and told him to put her in. Chibs did as Riley said and watched as Devon started to get angry at the delay in her food, her crying was enough that Mars came running in to lick her feet causing her to giggle. Riley showed up a few minutes later with a bowl of pasta, a cut up meat ball, and a cup. She handed them over to Chibs with a smile.

"Here ya go grandpa," Riley sat in another chair and watched as Chibs started to feed Devon.

Pulling out her phone she set her camera to record the show and what a show it was. Both Devon and her dad were covered in food, Devon's hair was sticking straight up from her grabbing it with a fist full of pasta. Chibs had some in his beard from Devon throwing it at him and Riley just laughed. Making sure she didn't miss any of it with her camera. When Devon ran out of food and threw her bowl on the table Riley let Chibs know that meant she was full. She helped Chibs get Devon out of the chair and led him through her room and into the bathroom and started the tub. She helped Chibs wash his granddaughter and once again recorded it as Chibs ended up soaked from getting in a splash fight with the infant.

With Devon clean and dry Riley stopped recording and took Devon to her room for a pull-up and clean clothes. Bringing her back into the living room she found her dad once again looking through the photos and putting some of the duplicates into his cut pocket. Joining him on the couch she handed the girl over and just watched the two of them interact. They sat like that for another hour before Devon started rubbing her eyes, Riley brought Chibs into the princess' and handed him a book.

Chibs sat in the rocker and started reading 'Goodnight Moon' to his granddaughter. His even accented tone quickly put Devon to sleep, Riley once again took pictures and recorded it for Devon's scrap book.

Riley and Chibs moved outside to the patio and talked some more over a couple of beers and a cigarette for him. Riley told him how before her mother had died she was planning to got to school for writing, wanting to be a song writer and how since her mothers death she never sang, except for when she sang to Devon. She showed him some pictures from while she was in the Marines, pointing out Devon's father, and some of her other friends. This went of for a few more hours before Chibs got a call, there was an emergency at the clubhouse.

"Go ahead dad," Riley stood up from her spot on the couch and walked her dad to the door, leaning up she gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Besides its not like I'm going anywhere. I'd like to do this again."

"Aye lass I would too," Chibs said as he gave Riley a kiss on her forehead and squeezed her back.

Once Riley had watched her dad pull away on his bike she closed the door and set about cleaning the kitchen. She stuck the pot with the left over sauce into the fridge for now and headed off to bed. As she lay on her bed she smiled, she had always wondered about her dad and how well they might get along. Riley was happy that they had so much in common and she really liked what she'd learned so far. As she drifted off she wondered when the next time they could get together and when she would see Jax next.

Page Break

Riley cursed as her car sputtered as she was coming back from running errands. Looking around she spotted TM not far up the road and gently eased the car up the road before it died right inside the fences. Looking around the lot she didn't spot anyone she recognized as she turned the car off, not that it really did anything, and opened the door. Going to Devon's door she got her daughter out, calling for Mars.

Riley and her little group made their way to the office looking for anyone she knew. She spotted the tow truck with a car attached, looking at it she saw a deer hanging out the window. As she got to the shade of the garage she heard bikes coming onto the lot. She smiled as she spotted Jax in the group, along with her dad. Standing out of the way of the group she watched as Jax, Chibs, and Bobby surrounded the car and talked to Kip.

"How am I supposed to get the deer out of the window?" Kip asked looking frustrated. Jax walked to the truck and pulled a chainsaw out and handed it over to the 'Prospect'. Riley laughed when she heard Kip say he was a vegetarian. As Kip started the chainsaw the noise scared Devon causing her to start crying, when her cries reached the men they turned at the sound.

"Riley," Jax said as he came over. "What are you doing here?"

"My car started sputtering on my way over," Riley pointed to her car at the end of the lot. "It died right as I passed through the gates." Jax leaned down and picking up Devon and grabbed Riley's hand and pulled them into the club house.

"I'll get someone to pull it into one of the bays and see whats going on okay." Jax said as he released her hand and looked out the doors.

Seeing no one coming Jax grabbed Riley's face and pulled her in for a kiss. He had been wanting to do that since he last saw her. Last night before he had seen the explosion he'd stopped at the store to get some cigarettes and had grabbed a box of condoms, thinking about Riley as he'd picked them. Then he'd learned about the gun storage being blown and all thoughts of making a late night visit to her had left his mind.

Mars bumping into her leg brought Riley out of the kiss. Opening her eyes she slowly pulled away from Jax's lips and squeezed her hands. One of her hands had ended in his hair scratching gently at the base of his skull and the other was on his back, having wedged itself under his hoodie and cut. Another bump from Mars pulled Riley slightly away from Jax as she smiled at Jax and reached down to pat Mars' big head.

"Guess Mars doesn't want me kissing," Riley chuckled at Jax as she moved towards the table he'd set Devon on it. Happy to see that her daughter seemed calmer now, rolling the balls across the table, Riley looked around the empty clubhouse and saw just how big the room really was when it wasn't filled with bodies. "So mechanic by day and outlaw by night."

"Something like that darlin'," Jax said as he moved over to her crowding her into the pool table behind her. "So what did you do to your dad last night? He wouldn't quite smiling the whole day."

"The same way any woman gets to a man's heart." Riley smiled up at Jax. "Through his stomach." At his raised brow she chuckled. "I fed him a home cooked meal and we talked about my life and his."

Before anything else could be said Gemma came into the clubhouse and caught their attention. Jax grabbed Devon as he followed Riley and his mom out onto the lot. Riley walks over and gives Gemma and her dad a hug and greets the other Sons.

"Riley what brings ya here lass," Chibs asks as he takes in Jax holding Devon.

"Car broke down on my way here, died completely as I pulled into the lot."

"Prospect," Clay called out and once Kip had joined the little group ordered. "Get Riley's car into bay 1 and start looking it over." Kip runs off to follow the order, probably happy to not have to cut the deer out.

"Sweetie do you need me to give you a ride home," Gemma asked as she too looked at Jax with the little girl.

"If you don't mind."

"It's no problem," Gemma started leading Riley away, as instructed. "I was going to call you later and see if you wanted to have dinner with us, everyone is going to be there."

"That would be great need me to make anything?"

Jax followed the two women smiling at how well they got along. Normally Gemma hated other women, especially ones that he liked, but Riley seemed to have already gotten under his mothers thick skin. Likely it was because she was 'family' being Chibs daughter, but Jax suspected that there was more to it.

"Jax can you grab the booster seat out of Riley's car and the black bag next to it?" Gemma called to him.

"Yeah ma," Jax handed over Devon and turned to the bay that Half Sac had taken Riley's car to.

"Invite the Prospect too." Gemma called out.

"You sure about that he's a vegetarian?"

"Somethings wrong with that boy," Gemma said to Riley. "What man doesn't eat meat? Its not natural."

"Couldn't agree with ya more Gem," Riley agreed while watching Jax return with the requested items.

Once the seat was strapped into the car and Mars was situated in the back with Devon, Gemma got in and waited for Riley to join her. Riley walked around the back of the car and looked at Jax over her shoulder. Feeling sassy she blew him a kiss as she got into his mother's car.

"Jax," Gemma yelled out the window as she was leaving the lot. "Don't forget to go to the storage and grab the baby things."

"Yeah ma I got it," Jax yelled back. Headed towards the black truck that TM used.

After Gemma had dropped Riley and Devon off at home and promised to come get her around six for the dinner Riley got started on making something to bring. Deviled eggs and potato salad seemed like the easiest thing to make in such a short time. Riley had music playing as Devon was awake and playing with Mars in the living room, so as she got everything ready she sang and danced along.

While everything was cooling in the fridge Riley ran and took a quick shower, rinsing the smells off her body, and changed into another pair of jeans and a sapphire blue button up with a white tank under it. Checking that Devon was clean Riley packed some supplies into the bag she waited for Gemma to arrive by playing with Mars and Devon. Half an hour later Gemma knocked on the door and Riley opened it giving Gemma a kiss on the cheek in greeting.

"Hey Gem, I made some deviled eggs and potato salad for the dinner."

"Sweetie I told you don't worry about it."

"I know but it was really no problem," Riley gave Gemma puppy dog eyes. "Plus my mother would roll over in her grave if I went to someones house for dinner and didn't bring anything."

"Okay, fine, whatever, lets get it loaded in the car," Gemma helped her bring the containers to the car but before they went back in Gemma stopped her. "Riley you mind going with me to check on Wendy?"

"No, isn't she right across the street?" Gemma nodded. "Okay let me get Devon and Mars and we can check on her."

With Devon in her car seat and Mars on his leash the two women walked over to Jax's house, Gemma knocked on the door and as they waited they could hear loud music coming from inside. Gemma and Riley moved around the side of the house and as they passed a kitchen window Riley heard Gemma curse. Looking in Riley saw Wendy passed out in a pool of vomit and blood, passing Gemma the car seat she ran to the back door and kicked it in yelling over her shoulder at Gemma.

"Call 911," Riley checked for a pulse and didn't get one.

Gemma followed her into the kitchen and set Devon's seat on the table, looking at how filthy Jax's home was, before Riley started barking orders at her. Once Wendy was positioned the way Riley wanted Gemma watched as she cleared out Wendy's airway and started CPR. Gemma couldn't believe just how calm and in control Riley was, and as she watched Riley she realized that she would make a great old lady and Queen of SAMCRO.

When the paramedics arrived they quickly strapped Wendy to the gurney as they asked questions about how far along she was and what drugs might be in her system. After they had Wendy in the ambulance Gemma called Jax but didn't get an answer, so Riley and Gemma got into the car with Devon and followed them to St. Thomas. Arriving Riley dropped Gemma off and promised to got back to TM to get Jax and the others, leaving Devon with Gemma to help calm the woman down.

Riley pulled up to TM blaring the horn, hoping one of the guys would come out. Clay, Jax, Tig, and Chibs rushed out of the clubhouse, racing to Gemma's car expecting the worst. Riley rolled down the window yelling at Jax that Wendy had ODed and that he needed to get to St. Thomas. Riley watched as all the color faded from Jax's face before he and the others raced to their bikes.

Riley spun the car around and raced back to the hospital with a precession of the Sons of Anarchy following. Preforming a controlled spin into a spot in front of the hospital Riley hoped out of Gemma's car as the Sons parked, reaching in the back she grabbed Devon's bag and followed them into the waiting room. Everyone was surrounding Gemma bombarding her with questions as Riley calmly walked up and wrapped her arm around Jax's waist, knowing he was freaking out. Before long a pretty dark hair woman walked out and called Wendy's name. Jax jumped from the seat Riley had forced him into and marched up to her with Riley tucked under his arm.

"Jax?"

"Tara?" Jax sounded just as surprised as the doctor had. "What's going on? How is he?"

Riley felt Jax squeeze her shoulders as the doctors face fell and ran her hand under his shirts to offer him comfort. She already didn't like this doctor, between the obvious history between the two, her grim expression, and the dirty looks she kept giving Riley, it was starting to piss her off. Riley felt Gemma lean on her other side as the 'doctor' gave her news and grabbed her hand for support. Once the doctor was done delivering her death sentence for Abel, Riley felt both Jax and Gemma grab her harder, and lost her cool.

"Really doctor," Riley's voice carried her anger clearly. "Your going to give them the worst news and odds and not even try to sound remorseful or optimistic. You need to work on your bedside manner and tact. Why didn't you just walk out here and say that they needed to plan a funeral and kiss Abel goodbye. Now leave and don't come back without Abel's attending physician."

Riley watched as Tara turned around and marched away, she blew out an angry breath and started to apologize to Jax and Gemma but they stopped her. Instead they pulled her into a three way hug and she felt both of them shake, not knowing if it was with sadness or laughter she just wrapped an arm around the two of them and hugged them back. Feeling hands on her back she looked over Gemma's head and saw the Sons, they were smiling at her and she knew she had done the right thing.

After a few minutes Clay was able to pull Gemma away and into a seat. Riley just turned into Jax and held him until he was ready to let go. Devon started crying in the back ground and that seemed to bring Jax back. He slowly let go of Riley, whispering his thanks in her ear before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Riley moved over to Chibs, who was holding Devon, and extracted the tired girl from his arms, from the smell of it Devon needed a change.

Riley went into the women restroom and quickly changed her, as she walked back into the waiting room she saw Gemma and everyone else but Jax, her dad, and Bobby. Concerned she made her way to Gemma sitting next to the distraught grandmother and gave her a smile.

"Want to feed her?" Riley held up Devon and got a nod. Riley handed the baby to Gemma and sippie cup and a bag of animal crackers. "From what I can tell Teller's are too stubborn to go out easy." Riley gestured to the scar on Gemma's chest.

"Yeah, we are."

"Then everyone needs to stop with the sad and depressed vibes and I don't know," Riley shrugged. "Think happy thoughts or some shit. All this negativity isn't good for anyone, especially Abel. He needs us all to be positive."

Everyone let out a little laugh and some of the tension started to ease up in the waiting room. Clay turned to Riley and set his hand on her shoulder, making her turn in his direction. "How is it that you know just what to say?"

"Don't know. I've always been like that, sarcasm and bad jokes in the face of death." Riley smiled as she thought back to one specific event. "Once I was helping this idiot who'd gotten spooked and shot himself in the foot, he was driving me nuts talking about how he was going to lose is foot. I just wanted him to shut up and was seriously considering knocking him in the head with my gun when I looked at him and said, 'just don't get into any ass kicking contests.'"

Laughter filled the waiting room and slowly the Sons start to leave, seeing as how there is nothing they can do. Gemma offers to take Riley home, and the two left. Gemma thanks Riley again for acting so fast with Wendy because the doctor had told her that without Riley's help Wendy wouldn't have made it till the paramedics had gotten there. Gemma also thanked her for handling Tara and getting everyone to loosen up. As they arrive at Riley's house they both look across the street to Jax's house and shake their heads.

"You going straight home Gemma?" Riley questions.

"Yeah but just to change and grab some stuff to clean the house for Jax. Why?" Gemma looked at Riley.

"There is no way I'll be able to sleep and I figured it was the same for you," Gemma nodded. "I wanted to know if you needed some help cleaning up over there?"

"You don't need to I can get it," Gemma said grabbing Riley's face gently.

"And you don't need to do it alone," Riley shrugged. "Plus when I'm nervous or stressed I clean and my house is damn near spotless." Riley ended with a chuckle. "And I already have a crap ton of cleaning stuff."

"Okay baby, why don't you go in and get Devon down and get everything ready. I'll be back in about twenty and we can clean our worry away."

After agreeing Riley gets out and grabs Devon and her things before heading into her house. Worry creeping in on her she gives Devon dinner and a quick bath before getting her to sleep. With Devon down for the night, Riley went to her room and changed into her cleaning clothes, cut off jeans and a tank, pulling her knee brace on. Moving into her kitchen and grabs the bucket under the sink and fills it with cleaning products, a box of garbage bags, and rubber gloves. Setting everything down she goes into her room and grabs the baby monitor and clips it to her jeans.

About that time she hears Gemma's car and opens the front door, watching as the other woman parks and gets out. With an order for Mars to 'guard Devon' Riley grabbed her bucket and crossed the street, locking the door behind her. The two women quickly entered the house and started cleaning it up. Riley worked on the kitchen while Gemma started on the living room, Gemma was calling out a list of things that needed to be replaced.

A couple of hours later and the kitchen was done, except for the inside of the oven and fridge. Gemma was mostly done with the living room when Jax walked in, he didn't see Riley at first since she was standing on the counter cleaning the tops of the cupboards. He started yelling at his mom about cleaning the house when Riley called out.

"Jax help," Jax and Gemma raced into the kitchen and saw her balanced on her right leg, holding her left knee.

"What the hell are you doing up there?" Jax said as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her off the counter.

"I was cleaning and making sure there wasn't a stash up there," Riley gingerly set her weight on her bad knee. "My knee twisted when I went to get down, it was hurting from earlier but I just ignored it."

"From when you kicked the backdoor open?" Gemma asked as she pulled the brace off of Riley's knee. "Jax grab me some ice or something, her knee is swelling up."

"Yeah," Riley answered as she set her foot on the kitchen table close to the ashtray Gemma was using. "Thanks." She told Jax when he gave he a bag of frozen peas wrapped in a paper towel.

Gemma got the bag settled for Riley and motioned for Jax to join them at the table, lighting a joint. The three of them sat there in silence as Jax and Gemma passed it between them. Jax was the one that finally broke the silence looking upset.

"Thank you Riley," Jax turned and looked at the woman. "When you came up and got us from the club and Tara came out and told us what was wrong with Abel and that he only had a twenty percent chance, I thought he was going to die and that there wasn't a point in even seeing him."

Gemma jumped out of her seat and slapped Jax in the face as Riley looked on disappointment in him written on her face. Jax looked down at the table and snagged a cigarette out of his pack, lighting it he took a couple of pulls before he continued, but Riley cut him off.

"Jax I'm going to tell you something that most people don't know," Riley stole one of his cigarettes, leaving both Gemma and Jax shocked. "I told you how I found out I was pregnant with Devon after I got shot right," when they nodded she continued. "Well I had to wait three weeks, with no pain medication, to have my first surgery for my knee. They had to wait till I entered the second trimester. I was only given Tylenol after wards. Then when I was seven and a half months they had do another surgery, because the bone kept trying to grow around the replacement. While I was in surgery Devon's heart rate dropped and they ended up having to preform a c-section at the same time." Jax and Gemma were both shocked at what Riley was telling them. They never would have guessed that Devon was a preemie. Riley watched their reactions because she wasn't even finished with her story.

"The worst part was, I was conscious throughout the whole ordeal, because I was pregnant it would have been even more dangerous to put me under completely. So I saw the fear on the doctors faces as Devon's heart rate dropped, and I panicked which made it worse because my blood pressure sky rocketed. It was 240/190 and I could have had a stroke and slipped into a coma or even died as they raced to save Devon. So I know how scared you are right know."

After Riley finished talking Jax grabbed the hand closest to him and squeezed, while Gemma got up and came around the table to hug Riley. Gemma stood there and reflected over what Riley had said while she absentmindedly ran her fingers through Riley's hair. Jax watched as his mom and Riley comforted each other, he hadn't gotten to finish telling them that yes he had for a split second thought that there was no point in getting attached to Abel because he wouldn't make it. It had only last for that split second. Instead he convinced his mother to go home for the night and helped Riley home.

When he came back he found the handgun and hidden stash of Wendy's. As he watched the crank swirl in the toilet before disappearing he thought back to what he'd found in storage. The box of his dad's things and his manuscript, 'The Life and Death of Sam Crow: How the Sons of Anarchy Lost Their Way' and how even though he hadn't read much, before Riley had shown up at the lot, what he'd read make him question everything.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

Riley woke up the next morning and sighed, as much as she craved a run she knew that was out of the cards for the next few days. So instead she pulled herself out of bed and hobbled into the kitchen and after making a pot of coffee she pulled out her phone and saw that it was later than normal for her. Looking out the window she saw that Jax's bike was still across the street and decided that she was going to make a big breakfast and call him over.

Pulling out some red potatoes, onions, peppers, sausage, and eggs Riley started getting everything ready. Once it was mostly done she grabbed her phone from her room and found Jax's number. His side rang a few times before it was picked up and Jax's sleep roughed voice greeted her.

"What?"

"Hey Jax it's Riley," she spoke as she finished pulling the sausage out of the pan.

"What's up darlin'?" Riley smiled at how much nicer Jax sounded now that he knew it was her.

"Well I just finished making breakfast and I was wondering if you wanted to come over and eat?"

"Sure I could eat," Riley cold hear him moving around on the other end. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay doors open." Riley hung up and heard Devon talking in her room. Hobbling into the room she got Devon up and to the bathroom before bringing her into the kitchen and setting her up in her booster chair. "Just a minute fussy girl I've got to make you a drink."

As Riley was finishing Devon drink she heard the front door open and close, soon followed by a sleepy looking Jax.

"Man it smells good in here," Jax said as a way of greeting and he came into the kitchen and brushed his fingers through Devon's hair. "You got any coffee?" He asked as he gave Riley a kiss on the cheek.

"There a cup by the maker for you," Riley nodded in the direction of the coffee maker. "Do you mind giving Devon her cup while I finish up?" Jax took the bottle from Riley as he finished making his coffee. "How do you like your eggs?"

Jax sat down after he answered her and took a sip of his coffee as he gave the cup to Devon. Watching Riley finish cooking as Devon drank made Jax realize that this is what a normal family did, something that he'd never really had. Devon finished quickly and Riley sat down dishes of food, Jax noticed that she was still limping and offered to help but she just shook her head. Looking at the table Jax couldn't believe the spread before him, potatoes mixed with onions and peppers, sausage patties, and a giant pile of eggs were laid before him. Jax watched choked up as Riley pulled a bit of everything onto a small plate and set it to the side for Devon.

"Did you know that no ones done this for me besides my mom?" Jax looked at Riley as he said this. Riley raised a brow in question.

"Really, no ones ever made you breakfast before? I thought you and Wendy were married." Jax let out a sad chuckle.

"The only thing Wendy knows how to cook is crank," Riley's eyes had an owlish appearance in her shock. "You saw the house last night, did it look like she did any cleaning or cooking?"

"You poor poor man, with no woman to take care of you," Riley said sarcastically as she waved her hand at him. "Help yourself to your first home cooked breakfast."

Jax laughed as he started filling his plate with food, he started moaning after his first bite. Riley laughed as she filled up a plate for herself and started eating. The two of them ate in silence, enjoying the feeling of normalcy. Devon pulled fist fulls of eggs into her mouth and Mars sat under her chair catching what fell to the floor. The quite moment was broken by the sound of Jax's phone ringing. Jax left the table to answer the call and reappeared moments later telling Riley he had to head out for 'club business' dropping a kiss on Devon's curls and Riley's lips before he headed for the door. Jax stopped at the door and called back to Riley.

"I'm going to have my mom come over and help you since your still limping, okay?"

"Jax you don't have to do that I'm fine." Riley limped to the door and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. Jax just looked at her, watching how she favored her left leg, and shook his head.

"Fine I wont have her come over," Jax said as he opened the door. "But I am going to tell her," he muttered to himself as he dashed across the street to his bike.

When he reached the clubhouse he parked his bike and looked across the lot and saw his mom sitting at the picnic table smoking. Lighting his own cigarette he made his way over and sat down next to her. Jax thought about asking his mom about what he'd read so far in J.T.'s manuscript but he felt like right now wasn't the best time. Finishing his smoke he looked down at his mom and smiled.

"What's got you smiling this morning?" Gemma asked as she stood up and gave her son a kiss on the cheek.

"Nothing, can't I just be happy to see you?" Jax hedged. Gemma stared at Jax and saw a light in his eyes that hadn't been there in a long time.

"So this has nothing to do with your neighbor?" Gemma saw his eyes brighten and the smile grow.

"Well she did call me this morning," Jax felt his smile grow some more. "And invited me over for breakfast." He looked up at his mom seeing the surprise in her eyes.

"That's what has you smiling like that, breakfast?" Jax nodded. "Was it actually breakfast or just some early morning sex?"

"Ma, damn it was food," Jax looked past his mother and into the club as Chibs came out of the chapel doors. "She cooked me breakfast, I fed Devon, and then I got the call to come here. Also Riley's knee is still hurting her. You think you can check on her? I would but chapel's been called." Gemma nodded worried about Riley's knee. "Don't tell her I sent you okay." Jax gave his mom a kiss on the cheek before heading into chapel.

"What's wrong with Riley's knee?" Chibs asked as they dropped their phones before entering chapel.

"I guess she twisted it last night while helping mom clean," Jax answered as he moved to his spot at the table. "I told mom to go check on her, knowing mom she'll take her to get it looked at." Jax says before Clay calls the meeting.

Page Break

Riley put Devon down for her morning nap and was getting ready to take a shower when her doorbell rang. Shaking her head she limped down the hallway to the door already knowing who it was, so she wasn't surprised when she was greeted by Gemma.

"Morning Gemma," Riley greeted while the other woman pulled her into a hug. "Let me guess Jax sent you here?"

"No, he did tell me you were still limping, but I came cause I was going to go see Abel at the hospital and I wanted to know if you would go with me."

"Sure, I was just headed to the shower," Riley said pointing over her shoulder. "You mind hanging out until I get done?" Gemma shook her head. "There some coffee left still help yourself. Devon's taking her mid morning nap right now."

Riley headed for the shower, going quickly through the steps, while trying to keep her weight off her knee. Drying off she pulled on a pair of purple lacy boy shorts and a matching bra. Knowing that Gemma was going to make her get her knee looked at Riley grabbed a pair of distressed jean shorts and pulled them on then her brace. Finishing her look she grabbed a black racer tank and a black and purple Henley shirt.

Riley made her way back into the living room she saw Gemma sitting on the couch looking through her photo albums. Sitting down beside Gemma, Riley looked down and saw it was Devon's album. The picture that Gemma was looking at was Devon's first picture with her crib card under it. It said that Devon Aisling Telford Flanagan was born 2lbs and 7oz and only 10.5ins long. The picture showed Devon covered in tubes and wires with only a diaper and a little hat on.

"She was so tiny," Riley said as she grabbed Gemma's hand and gave it a squeeze. "But turn the page."

Gemma turned it another picture of Devon label 'One Week' and Gemma smiled as she saw a pink healthy looking baby. Under the picture was written, '3lbs, 4oz, and 12ins,' Gemma continued to turn the pages seeing an improvement with each one. Turning to the two month page she saw a new heading 'Two Months and Back in America,' the picture that greeted her was of a very healthy and happy Devon with wide blue eyes and a big toothless smile. '7lbs, 10oz, and 16.5ins.'

"Don't worry grandma," Riley chuckled at the scowl Gemma sent her. "Little Abel will get better, stronger, and bigger quicker than you think."

Gemma nodded and put Devon's book down and wrapped Riley in a hug, silently praising this woman for helping her believe it herself. Pulling away Gemma looked at Riley and smiled. "Ready to get going?"

"Yeah just need to get Devon ready," Riley stopped as Gemma shook her head.

"I'll get Devon ready to go you just find some shoes."

"Yes ma'am," Riley laughed as Gemma scowled and headed for the nursery.

Riley got up from the couch and headed for the closet by the door, sandals were the footwear for the day as tying shoes would be a pain. Going back to the couch Riley propped her foot on the coffee table she stared at her foot and smiled at the polish on her toes, black with purple polka dots. Riley heard Gemma's heels on the hardwood floors as she came back into the living room and set a sleepy Devon in her car seat. Riley grabbed Devon's bag and slipped her camera into it as they headed out to Gemma's car. Riley left Mars at home as the hospital wouldn't allow him in.

Arriving at the hospital Gemma and Riley walked straight to the NICU and into Abel's room. Setting down Devon's car seat in one of the chairs the two women stood over the incubator staring down at the newest member of the family. Both of them were silent when the sound of the door opening brought them out of their thoughts. They looked up and saw Tara at the door, Riley tried not to snarl at the doctor.

"I need to talk to Jax," Tara told Gemma scowling at Riley over her shoulder.

"About what?" Gemma demanded glaring down at Tara.

"Abel," Tara shivered under stare. "I think we should do his gastric surgery today and if he reacts well we can fix his heart tomorrow or later."

"Then do it," Gemma stated.

"We need Jax here to sign all the paper work for us to start."

"Fine," Gemma huffed forcing the doctor out and moving into the hallway to call her son.

Riley was watching Gemma through the window from her seat when Devon started waking from her nap. Pulling Devon into her arms and started singing to calm Devon down so she'd stay asleep. Gemma walked back into the room as Riley was singing and noticed that Abel's monitor were strange, stepping back into the hallway Gemma grabbed a nurse and asked her quietly what the monitors were doing.

"According to them Abel's vitals are rising," the nurse said looking shocked. "I'm going to get his doctor. Keep her singing."

Gemma let the nurse go and watched as Riley rocked softly side to side singing, not having noticed Gemma or the nurse. Soon the nurse and Dr. Namid, Abel's primary doctor came into the room and stared at the monitors attached to Abel. Gemma saw their amazement as some of the numbers climbed and some went down. Gemma walked over to Riley and tapped her shoulder, causing Riley to quit singing.

Riley finally noticed the people in the room and flushed, she didn't like singing in front of people. Giving Gemma a look she finally asked, "Why are they in here?"

"When I came back from calling Jax I heard you singing and noticed that Abel's monitors were jumping around. So I grabbed a nurse and she grabbed a doctor and here we are." Gemma looked at Riley and smiled. "You should sing more you have a beautiful voice."

"Yes you should," Dr. Namid cut into their conversation. "While you were singing Abel's vitals started stabilizing."

The door opened as Jax came into the room looking worried at all the people in his son's room. "Doctor what's going on? My mother called and told me to get here quickly, is Abel alright?"

"Things are good for now Mr. Teller," Namid said trying to calm him down. "I needed you here to sign some paperwork so we could start Abel's gastric operation." Namid turned to Riley who was looking nervous. "Who are you ma'am?"

"Riley, Riley Flanagan, I'm a friend of the family," Riley answered still looking like she wanted to bolt.

"Could you follow me Ms. Flanagan?" Namid asked gesturing to the hallway. Riley nodded and slowly made her way into the hall, clutching Devon close. "Did you know Abel before today? I mean did you spend time with his mother while she was pregnant?"

"No, I just got to town a few days ago," Riley answered relaxing a little. "Why?"

"That's odd, because Abel started reacting to your singing and his vitals stabilizing," Namid look confused. "Normally babies only do that for people they were around before they were born, especially preemies." The nurse came back out and said that Abel's vitals were spiking again. "Would you mind trying it again to see if it was only a fluke?"

"Okay," Riley proceeded the doctor back into the room and tried to calm herself down.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and focused on Abel and Devon and started singing. It was a song from a movie that she had always liked.

 _Come little children_

 _I'll take thee away_

 _Into a land of enchantment_

 _Come little children_

 _The time's come to play_

 _Here in my garden of magic_

 _Follow sweet children_

 _I'll show thee the way_

 _Through all the pain and_

 _The sorrows_

 _Weep not poor children_

 _For life is this way_

 _Murdering beauty and passion_

 _Hush now dear children_

 _It must be this way_

 _To weary of life and deception_

 _Rest now my children_

 _For soon we'll away_

 _Into the calm and the quiet_

 _Come little children_

 _I'll take thee away_

 _Into a land of enchantment_

 _Come little children_

 _The time's come to play_

 _Here in my garden_

 _Of shadows_

As Riley sang most eyes were on Abel and his monitor but Jax stared at Riley, mesmerized by the sounds of her soft voice. Neither of them noticed that Gemma had used her phone to record Riley singing so that she could play it later for Abel and the club. They would have to hear it to believe just how talented Riley was.

As all of Abel's vitals started to stabilize again Dr. Namid knew that it wasn't a fluke, even though Abel didn't know Riley he seemed to trust her. Nodding his head he turned to the seemingly shy woman and saw that she had sat back down in her chair with a frown on her face.

"Is something bothering you Ms. Flanagan?" Namid asked as he moved over to her.

"Yeah just my knee is bothering me," Riley replied while flexing her knee, a grimace on her face.

"Let me take a quick look at it," Namid asked as he crouched in front of Riley.

"Okay," Riley looked at Gemma and Jax. "Gemma can you hold her for me? Jax you need to go sign the paperwork."

Gemma took Devon and walked out into the hall with Jax and the nurse to fill out the papers for Abel's surgeries. Namid gently pulled down Riley's brace and noticed just how swollen and discolored her knee was. Pushing around the surgery scars Namid heard Riley curse and hiss as he hit certain spots.

"So what happened to your knee?"

"Which time?" Riley joked. "I got shot in the knee over seas, had a total knee replacement, and an extra surgery because the bone kept trying to grow around it. Last night I slipped and slightly twisted my knee."

"When did you have the last surgery?" Namid asked as he pulled the brace back up and stood himself.

"Eighteen months ago."

"Are you a runner?" Namid helped Riley up out of the chair. "How far do you normally run?"

"Almost everyday and normally couple of miles, just depends." Riley answered as made it to the door. "Why what's wrong?"

"I think you might have pulled a tendon," Namid explained. "I recommend you see an orthopedist just to be safe."

"Okay doctor, I'll try and see one sometime this week." Riley said good bye to the doctor and left the room behind him.

She walked into the hallway to see what was taking Jax and Gemma so long. She didn't spot Gemma but she did see Jax, who had Devon, talking to Tara. Riley felt herself growing angry, especially when Tara tried to grab Devon out of Jax's arms. "Oh no you don't!" Riley ignored the pain in her knee and rushed over to Jax, ready to beat a bitch for touching her daughter, but Jax's words made her freeze a few feet behind them.

"Tara go back to work," Jax shifted sideways to move Devon out of Tara's reach. Especially since the moment Tara had gotten close to her Devon had been fussy and clutching at him, burying her face in his cut. "I don't care about anything you have to say, unless it has to deal with Abel."

"Jax let me take a look at her," Tara tried again to grab the little girl in his arms. "Something might be wrong with her."

"Yeah she doesn't like you," Riley said making her presence known. Walking up to Jax she held out her hands for Devon and was shocked when Devon wouldn't let go of Jax. Instead of fighting it Riley just rubbed Devon's back as she lay against Jax chest. Turning she gave Tara an evil look. "Go away and don't ever try to touch my daughter again, especially without my permission."

Tara spun around and fled as fast as she could without running. Riley leaned on Jax, as the pain in her knee made itself known again, wrapping her arm around his waist. Jax looked down at Riley and saw the pain clearly written on her face and slung his free arm over her shoulder, steadying her at his side. They didn't notice Gemma had returned and had seen Riley's momma bear display. Nor did they see the look Gemma had given Tara over Riley's shoulder or the smile on her face now as the three of them stood like a little family.

"So Riley," Gemma called out and smiled as Jax and Riley jumped apart. "What did Dr. Namid say?" The smile on Gemma's face fell as there was a loud pop, followed by Riley screaming and falling to the floor.

Jax acted quick catching Riley's shoulders with his free arm and bracing her against him. "Ma grab Devon," Jax ordered as he tried to keep Riley up.

Gemma rushed to grab Devon who started crying in the confusion and sudden tension. With Devon clutched to her chest Gemma rushed over to the nurses station and demanded a wheel chair. Jax picked Riley up bridal style as tried not to panic when he realized that Riley was unconscious and he didn't know why. Soon a nurse appeared with the requested wheel chair and Jax was reluctant to set Riley in it fearing she might slip out, or so he told the nurse and his mom.

Jax just told the nurse to show him where Riley needed to go as Gemma followed along trying to calm Devon. They ended up doing to the ER so that they could triage Riley to see what had happened. Jax and Gemma told the ER doctor as much as they knew, about twisting her knee the night before and the recent surgery, but they didn't know what had caused the pop or her falling unconscious.

"Jax you need to call Chibs," Gemma told her son as they were pushed out of the room. "They wont tell us anything and he needs to know anyway."

Nodding Jax walked outside to make the call. When Chibs picked up all he managed to get out was 'Riley's in the hospital, need you here' before the Scotsman hung up. Cursing Jax lite a cigarette as he waited for Chibs to arrive, knowing Riley's dad would be panicking about his daughter being in the hospital.

Sure enough before he could even finish his cigarette Jax heard the sound of motorcycles coming down the street. From the sound of it, it seemed that Chibs had brought the whole club with him. Jax watched as Chibs nearly laid his bike down in his rush to get to Riley.

"Whoa Chibs," Jax tried to grab his attention before Chibs went crazy. "Riley passed out and they brought her to the ER to check her out. So you need to try to calm down, okay brother."

Chibs barely slowed to hear what Jax said before brushing past him and into the ER searching for Riley. He'd just found Riley, he couldn't lose her. Spotting Gemma with Devon outside of one of the exam rooms he rushed over and grabbed her. "What happened?" He demanded of the SAMCRO queen.

"I'm not sure, they just started the exam," Gemma gave Chibs a one armed hug. "We were standing in the hallway and Riley turned, there was a pop, she screamed and fell. Jax caught her before she hit the floor, but she was already unconscious."

Chibs let out a breath. It didn't sound to bad, except for the pop. Riley wasn't dying, the relief made him sit in the nearest chair, as his legs felt weak. Pretty soon the rest of the Sons started taking up space in the waiting room, Chibs watched his brothers as they joined him in worrying, luckily Jax had been able to explain it to them outside.

"Riley Flanagan," was called out and everyone rushed up to the poor doctor. "Whoa, your all here for Ms. Flanagan?" The doctor asked staring looking at all of the Sons.

"Yes," Jax growled. "Now what happened." He demanded as the doctor just stared.

"I can only release information to family."

"We are her family," Gemma snapped.

"I'm her father," Chibs said just wanting answers before someone ended up trying to shoot the doctor.

"Okay, as your aware Ms. Flanagan had a knee replacement less than two years ago." Chibs nodded. "Well it still hasn't been enough time for it to fully heal and she has admitted that she is a very active person, being a runner, and it had put stress on some of her tendons." Chibs nodded again waiting for the man to get to the point. "It seems that last night she twisted her knee but didn't take the time to let it relax and had been going all day. She said that in the hall earlier she twisted it again, it seems that it and last nights twist has pulled it pretty bad, she's lucky she didn't rupture her ACL. So she's going to have to take it easy for the next week or so."

Everyone let out a breath and sat back down now that they knew it wasn't going to require surgery. The doctor told them that she'd be on crutches and would need to stay off her feet as much as possible. Riley would also have to wear her brace and elevate her leg to help with the swelling.

As the doctor left Chibs turned to his brothers and let them know they could go back to business, but Clay reminded him that they needed to prepare to recover their stolen property tonight. Gemma told them all to go and that she would take Riley home once she was discharged, she asked Clay to send a prospect to Riley's house tomorrow to help her out around the house.

Clay agreed and Chibs went into the exam room to talk to Riley before he left with the Sons. Jax also visited Riley and warned her he'd be stopping by tonight to visit her. Gemma came into the room and handed Devon to Riley as she told her all of the Sons were hoping she'd get better soon. The doctor arrived shortly after with Riley's paperwork and after giving her a list of instructions had a nurse set her up with crutches. The three women left and headed to the house, Riley bitching about being useless for a week and Gemma laughing at her.

After stopping to pick up some lunch Gemma and Riley went into Riley's house and relaxed for a while, talking about babies, the garage, and men. Gemma assured Riley that a prospect would be coming over the next morning to take care of Mars and anything Riley needed done around the house. Soon enough Gemma left to go home and Riley moved onto the floor to play with Devon and Mars. Hours later Riley slowly maneuvered around the little girls room putting Devon to bed, that had taken forever to figure out how to carry the toddler on crutches, and had moved into the kitchen to make some tea.

Riley's phone rang and as she was crossing the living room causing her to turn back around and get it from her dresser where she'd left it earlier. Looking at the screen she saw Gemma's name flash and held her breath. Gemma had told her that they were doing Abel's surgeries tonight, letting out a silent prayer she answered.

"Hey Gem."

"Hey honey how you doing?"

"I'm good," Riley let out a sigh. "How did it go?"

"It seems he's going to have the chance to be a kid." Riley let out a relieved laugh.

"That's great news. How did Jax take it?" Hearing a sigh of frustration Riley could guess.

"I can't get a hold of him. If you talk to him or see him let him know please."

"I will Gem. Now go home and get a good nights sleep. You'll miss it soon." Gemma laughed on the other end of the line and agreed. After exchanging a few more pleasantries the two hung up. Riley took her phone into the kitchen still wanting her tea.

As the kettle heated Riley thought over what had been going on in her life for the last week. Moving across country, meeting her dad, starting her weird relationship with Jax, dealing with his preemie son and now dead junkie wife, and now having her knee give her troubles. She was determined to not have surgery again. Getting lost in her thoughts Riley was startled by not only the kettle whistling, but by Mars barking at a knock on the door. Moving to the stove she turned it off before going to the door, hoping it was Jax.

Looking through the peephole she let out a relieved breath when she saw Jax's blond hair. Smiling she pulled the door open, grabbed Jax's cut, and pulled him into the house. Slamming the door shut she brought Jax down and planted a kiss on his lips. As her lips moved across his she noticed that he didn't respond and pulled back looking into his face. Riley could see the weight of what he'd done that night dragging him down.

"Follow me," Riley said grabbing his hand and pulling him behind her. Forgetting about her tea and taking him to her room. "Take off your cut and shirts."

Without much enthusiasm Jax followed her order, carefully placing his cut on the chair in the corner and practically throwing his sweat shirt and shirt across the room. Riley softly told him to strip off his shoes and jeans and to lay across the bed. Moving into the bathroom Riley grabbed a bottle of creamy baby oil and a towel before going back to her room.

Riley stood in the doorway and watched as Jax tried to get comfortable. "Just lay down Jax," Riley chuckled as she crawled on the bed without using her left knee. "Try to relax, nothing sexual is going on. Just a friend helping a friend, who happened to have slept together."

Jax let out a laugh and Riley sighed as she saw the very distinct bruises on his back. Rolling her eyes she was relieved that he had at least been wearing a vest. Pushing his face into the bed Riley carefully settled her weight on his ass, with her left legs straight and her right knee next to his hip. Popping the lid on the bottle she squirted some into her hands and rubbed them together, warming it up, before starting at the base of his skull.

"SO your mother called me a little bit ago," Riley started.

"Riley, don't talk about my mom when your sitting on me, it ruins the mood." Riley joined Jax laughing.

"It's important though," Riley continued. "Abel's is out of surgery and doing good."

"That's great I'll go see him in the morning," Riley could feel some of the tension in Jax ease out. "Now keep going wanna see where this goes."

Riley worked Jax's neck and shoulders slowly, making sure that each place was completely knot free before moving down. Riley moved down his back, rubbing the oil into the Reaper tattoo, making sure to press into all of the pressure points that made Jax sigh and groan.

"Where did you learn how to do this?" Jax groaned out as Riley worked a knot at the base of his spin.

"I took a couple of classes in massage therapy while I was getting my nursing degree." Riley answered as she rolled down the band of his boxers and continued to massage his back and hips. "Plus I used to get these type of massages during my physical therapy sessions."

Jax mumbled what sounded like 'g _ood classes,_ ' into the mattress. Riley worked her way down Jax's legs pushing into spots that made him jump, especially when she found the pressure point on the inside of his thigh that made his cock twitch. Smiling at his groaning and moaning Riley kept working over that same spot wanting to see Jax's reaction. It didn't take long.

"Oh god, Riley!" Jax moaned out as his orgasm took him by surprise. Jax couldn't believe that he'd done that without one touch to his dick. Feeling embarrassed he tried to get Riley off his back so he could go clean up. "Riley I gotta get up."

"Why?" She asked as she moved off his legs and onto the bed. Riley knew what was wrong but she wanted Jax to admit it. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Jax squirmed backwards off the bed and tried to hide the evidence of his release. "I just gotta go to the bathroom."

"Okay," Riley pouted at him. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." She called to his retreating back.

"You didn't darlin'," Jax called from the bathroom as he used a wash rag to clean up the sticky mess. "I just, I just needed to take care of something," he said as he walked back out and saw Riley's shoulders shaking. Thinking she was crying Jax rushed back to the bed and pulled her into his arms. "Don't cry darlin', I didn't mean to make you cry."

Riley finally let it out, a round of giggles that she had been trying to hide as to not embarrass him. Baring her head in his shoulder she continued to giggle, tears streaming down her cheeks, and her face red and hot. "I'm so sorry Jax, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." She managed to get out between giggles.

Growling Jax gently shoved her off him and onto the bed. He couldn't believe her, laughing at him, and making him feel guilty. Jax watched as Riley continued to laugh and shuffle on the bed, with her knee in the brace she couldn't get off the bed and Jax decided to take advantage of her situation. Jax pushed Riley onto her back and straddled her hips, as Riley looked up at him Jax's facial expression went evil.

With a wicked smirk Jax grabbed Riley's ribs and started digging his fingers in, causing a whole new set of laughs and squeals to erupt out of her. Riley's face flushed more as she laughed, cried, and begged for Jax to stop but he just kept on tickling her, laughing at her pleas for mercy.

Soon enough the mood shifted and Jax propped himself on his elbows and lowered his face down. Riley watched as his eyes changed going from light blue to deep dark blue, the same color she remembered from their night together. Tipping her face up she welcomed his kiss, as his lips pressed into hers Riley sighed. The kiss was gentle at first, one of their few since that drunken night, but soon it changed. Getting deeper, wetter, and hungrier, Riley bit Jax's bottom lip before sucking it into her mouth.

Jax's groan filled Riley's mouth, he could feel her smile against his lips and her hands pulling him onto her more. As their kisses got deeper and their hands roamed each others bodies Jax settled himself into the cradle of her thighs and ground erection into her. Jax smiled as she pulled her mouth away from him to moan out her pleasure, taking advantage of her now exposed neck Jax started running his lips from below her ear down to where her neck and shoulder met.

Deciding to torture her more Jax ran his hands over her body ignoring certain areas. As his hands traveled over her chest he purposely went around her nipples, smirking as she let out a sigh of frustration. He continued to do this every where, before repeating it after stripping her of her tank and little black short shorts with skulls. Jax felt his control wavering as he was greeted by all of Riley's smooth skin and the dew he could see gathering in the apex of her thighs.

A strange urge took his, an urge he'd never left with any other woman. The urge to claim, mark her for all to know that she was his and completely off limits. Following it Jax leaned back down and captured Riley's lips after a few minutes off rolling his tongue in her mouth he moved down her swan neck, nibbling till he reached the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Settling there, where her pulse jumped, he kissed and nipped until Riley moved her head exposing the spot more. Then he latched on sucking and nip hard, after a moment he moved and saw the dark red spot, a symbol of his claim.

Smiling at his handy work Jax stripped off his boxers and slid in between her thighs. Kissing her lips again Jax enjoyed the feeling of their skin sliding against each other. Realizing that with her brace on Riley couldn't get a good grip on him he moved her injured leg up and over his shoulder before surging forward and into her tight, wet, heat.

"God Riley you don't know how good this feels." Jax moaned into her neck.

"Yeah Jax I do," Riley answered as she clenched her internal muscles around him.

Jax groaned before pulling back and pushing back in. Still teasing Riley he went slow and steady, he remembered from last time she wasn't really into the gentle stuff. He laughed as she huffed and slammed her hips up. Without saying a word he grabbed her hips and pushed them back onto the mattress, chuckling when she started cursing him.

"No no darlin'," Jax said as he pulled nearly all the way out. "This is your punishment for teasing me earlier."

"But Jax," Riley whined while slipping her other leg over her shoulder and locking her ankles over his head. "Wouldn't pounding me into the mattress be a better and," using her legs she pulled him forward and into her before she nipped his neck. "Pleasing punishment? I was a very bad girl, making you cum without even touching your big cock." Riley whispered into his ear while nipping and kissing his neck and ear.

Jax could practically hear his control snap and with a growl gave her just what she wanted. Pulling her legs off his shoulders he nearly folded her in half. Rising up on his knees he started thrusting in and out, as fast and hard as he could. Jax worried for a moment that he might be hurting Riley or her knee, due to her scream, but the smile on her flushed face told him different.

Before he knew it Jax felt Riley's internal muscles pulsing and tightening, knowing she was close he slammed in once more and rolled his hips. When her climax hit Jax couldn't believe the feeling, this time he was sober and felt everything. The way she flooded his cock, the rippling and tightening milking his cock, until he couldn't stop his own ending. Jax felt it explode, rolling from the base of his skull, down to his curling toes, and out his cock.

Jax let go of Riley's legs and helped her settle them back down on the bed before pulling out and rolling off her. Turning Jax was about to say something to her when he noticed she was asleep already. Chuckling he pulled the blankets out from under them, pulling Riley into his arms he covered them up and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Forgot to say it before but I don't own anything but Riley and Devon. Kurt Sutter owns the plot and someone else owns the songs used anywhere in the story.

AN: Sorry for the long wait between chapters. I haven't given up on this story, but I don't have internet at home. I will continue to update as often as possible. So enjoy these two chapters. They are a little longer to make up for the wait.

Ch 5

Jax and Riley were rudely awoken by Gemma, Mars, and Devon. Gemma was banging on the door, which set off Mars, who set off Devon. Rolling over they smiled at each other and started pulling on clothes, Riley snagged Jax's shirt and her shorts off the floor while he grabbed his boxers and jeans. They left the room at the same time, Riley headed for Devon while Jax went to the front door.

"Hey baby girl," Riley greeted the toddler. "I know Gemma was loud wasn't she? Banging on the door like a mad woman."

Riley got Devon out of bed and led her to the bathroom. While Devon did her business Riley grabbed the little girl an outfit and a fresh pull up. Devon was nearly completely potty trained but accidents happen. Once Devon was dressed she led the girl into the kitchen, bypassing an arguing Gemma and Jax.

"Come on girly, let's get some food in you."

Not in the mood to try to cook Riley gave Devon a bowl of dry cereal and a fruit cup and started a pot of coffee. Heading into the living room she let Mars out the back door before pausing in front of the arguing duo and flashing them. The silence that followed was immediate and all Riley could think to say was 'cricket, cricket' but it did the trick.

"Now that that's over lets have some coffee and breakfast." Turning she headed into the kitchen, her crutches making little squeaks on the hardwood floors.

Leaning against the counter Riley made everyone a cup of coffee and waited for the stunned mother and son to join her. Hearing them burst out laughing she let out a breath and carefully turned to hand them their coffees. The both of still laughing accepted the cups and settled down at the table. Riley grabbed a box of cereal, gallon of milk, bowls, and spoons and set it all on the table.

"Dig in."

Riley let out a sigh as she sat down at the table and dumped some cereal and milk in a bowl. Before she even got her first spoonful she felt them staring at her. Shoving in a bite she chewed while staring back at them. After half a bowl and them staring at her she snapped.

"WHAT?!"

Felling satisfied when they jumped Riley continued to eat and wait for them to say something. It didn't seem she'd wait to long when Gemma finally broke the silence.

"What was that about?"

"You mean the flashing?" They nodded. "It was to get you two to quit arguing. I figured yelling at you wouldn't work so I shocked you."

"That you did darlin'" Jax said as he started getting himself some food.

"Nice rack by the way hon," Gemma drank her coffee forgoing the cereal. "I came by hoping you'd know where Jax was and was pissed that his bike was here."

"I understand, but I told you last night that if I saw him I'd tell him about Abel and I did. We are going to go see him after breakfast. Isn't that right Jax?"

Silence followed her question and she turned to see what was holding him up and started laughing. Gemma joined as soon as she saw what was going on. Apparently Devon decided Jax needed help eating and was stuffing fist fulls of her cereal into his mouth, laughing as his beard tickled her hand, Jax was just letting it happen and thanking the toddler as soon as he finished his mouthful.

"She's going to have all the men doing that," Riley saw Gemma's questioning brow. "Eating out of the palm of her hand."

As the two women laughed and talked some more Jax continued to be fed. Soon enough Devon ran out of food and Jax returned the favor feeding the girl his cereal. After a while everyone finished and Riley got Devon out of her seat and as she was about to follow the baby to the bathroom Jax stopped her.

"I got this darlin'. You need to rest your knee."

Riley wanted to argue but the mild pain in her knee stopped her. So with a nod of her head she let the biker clean Devon up and sat down to finish talking to Gemma.

"I can tell that with your help Jax is going to be ready for Abel to come home." Gemma stated as she finished her coffee and headed for the back porch.

Riley got up to follow and gave a relieved sigh as she sank into the cushioned deck lounge. Looking out into her backyard Riley thought about what Gemma had said. She could tell that Jax was getting more comfortable with the idea of a kid and having to do all the little things, even having the patience for one.

"Yeah but its going to be different when it his and his full responsibility," Riley smiled when she heard Jax and Devon's laugh float out of the house. "But your right he's warming up to the idea."

Gemma and Riley both turned and looked into the house at Devon's hysterical laugh, Mars' excited barks, and Jax growling. Jax was chasing the little girl around growling, every time he'd catch her he'd pick her up tickling her belly. Mars was running around the two of them barking and pouncing, causing Devon to laugh more.

Knowing that they had to leave soon to go see Abel, Riley stood carefully and maneuvered her way into the house, leaving Gemma to finish her cigarette. Stopping by Jax she gave Devon a kiss and told Jax to let her play with Gemma and Mars. Once Jax put Devon down he followed Riley into her bedroom.

After a few kisses the two of them quickly got dressed and headed out to get ready. Gemma offered to take Devon with her to the shop, along with Mars, so they could visit with Abel. Riley braided her hair and stuck it under her jacket. Giving Devon a quick kiss she hopped on Jax's bike and the two of them headed out.

Once they reached the hospital Jax and Riley headed up to the NICU and signed in to see Abel. Riley sat down and watched as Jax started talking to his son, telling him about everything they were going to do once he was home. Riley sat back and watched as father and son interacted, not really paying attention to anything. That is until she saw Tara peeking in the window.

Feeling the need to mark her territory Riley made her way to Jax's side and leaned against him. Jax wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Riley looked back at Tara and gave her a smirk. One that all women recognized as 'this is mine, so stay away or else.' Riley held back a laugh as Tara's glared and flipped her off.

After Tara retreated Dr Namid came in and told Jax Abel's progress and gave him an estimate of everything. A couple more weeks in the toaster, a few months in the NICU, and then he'd be home, barring any set backs. Jax squeezed Riley against him at the good news. Especially when the doctor told them that they'd be able to let Abel out for short periods of time soon so that he could get used to being held and bottle fed.

Riley saw the parental glow on Jax at the news and with a thank you Dr Namid felt the two of them alone. A little while later Jax got a call and when he stepped out to answer it Riley stared down at the little boy who reminded her of Devon. Smiling down at him Riley started telling him about his dad, grandma, and the rest of his family in the club. When Abel started to get fussy Riley did what came naturally and started singing to him. From another movie she loved.

 _Come stop your crying_

 _It'll be all right_

 _Just take my hand_

 _Hold it tight_

 _I will protect yourself_

 _From all around you_

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry_

 _For one so small_

 _You seem so strong_

 _My arms will hold you_

 _Keep you safe and warm_

 _This bond between us_

 _Can't be broken_

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_

 _No matter what they say_

 _You'll be in my heart always_

 _Why can't they understand the way we feel_

 _They just don't trust what can't explain_

 _I know where different but deep inside us_

 _We're not that different at all_

 _And you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on_

 _Now and forever more_

Riley smiled when she saw that Abel had fallen back to sleep and that his vitals were strong again. Sitting back down she hoping that Jax was almost done with his phone call soon. Riley didn't want to burden Gemma with Devon and Mars for to long. A noise from behind her made her jump and give a small scream.

Page Break

After he'd gotten off the phone with Clay about how they needed to make sure Tig was clear for the Mexican bimbos at Blue Bird. Turning to go back into the room he heard Riley singing again and decided to sneak in so he could hear her better. Staying by the door he watched Riley and Abel as she sang. He heard the emotions in her voice and Abel's vitals going up, leaning back he enjoyed the show. He could understand why Abel would relax and respond to Riley's singing, he would too.

Once she finished and sat down Jax moved closer and couldn't resist giving her a kiss. When he was less than a foot away his sneaker made a sound on the linoleum floor. The sound caused Riley to jump and give a frightened squeak, even though it wasn't his intent he couldn't stop laughing.

"Dammit Jackson that's not funny." Jax raised a brow at Riley using his first name.

"Jackson? Really?" Riley chuckled.

"I could have gone full mom and used your whole name. I will next time you think it's funny to scare me."

"Yes ma'am," Jax snapped a sloppy salute. "We need to get going. I gotta do some club business."

"Okay, I don't want to leave Devon and Mars with your mom to long. I know she has work to do." Riley got out of the chair and used Jax as a crutch. "Also don't salute me, you suck at it."

Riley leaned up and gave him a kiss as they laughed. Once they got back outside Jax clipped his helmet on Riley and let her get situated before heading to the clubhouse. When they arrived Kip met Riley at the bike and handed her her crutches. With one last kiss Jax headed to chapel as Riley made her way to the office.

Page Break

Jax was happy to be able to give Lodi a murder without having to spill anymore blood. Luckily Skeeter was still in big with his bookies and needed the cash. It was dark by the time they had gotten done with cremating the bodies and headed back to the clubhouse. There was a party going on and Jax was happy to see Riley still there, she was sitting at the bar talking to Bobby and Piney. After talking to Clay quickly he made his way over and grabbed her from behind planting a kiss on her cheek.

"What ya doing' darlin'?"

"Waiting on you," Riley answered as she turned on her stool, wrapping her right leg around his thighs. "Your mom stole my baby and dog for the night. I have nothing to do. Unless you have any ideas?"

Jax grinned at her and flipped her over his shoulder. Carting her towards his dorm he heard some of the guys hooting and then laugh. Looking over his shoulder he saw Riley flipping them off, he smacked her ass and nearly fell down when she bit his ass through his jeans.

"Careful darlin', I might drop you on your head you do that again."

"Then move faster," Riley laughed as he nearly jogged to the room. "Little eager there outlaw?"

Hours later the two took a quick shower and passed out for the night.

Page Break

Gemma and Riley were in Gemma's kitchen with a few other women. The only one Riley had really paid attention to was Luann and Donna, other Old Ladys. They were laughing as they got dinner ready for everyone, Riley was having a lot of fun hanging out with them. They were finally getting around to having the dinner that had been previously interrupted and sharing stories with one another.

Since she was still stuck on her crutches Riley was in charge of prep work, especially when the other women had seen how good she was with a knife. As the women got dinner ready Riley could hear the guys in the other room talking and joking around. She could even hear some kids in the yard through the open window, and Mars' occasional barks. As the last few dishes were finished Gemma yelled for Jax to come get Riley settled as she had the others start bringing food to the table, yelling at the men to wash up first.

The dinner was fun, everyone was laughing and carrying on. Gemma and Clay were giving each other kisses, while Jax snuck a few in too. Chibs was helping Devon eat and food was flying off the platters, some of it being used as ammunition. This was something Riley had experienced with her old squad, but it was better. This was her actual family, her dad who she'd never thought she'd meet and his family.

Riley couldn't keep the smile off her face as she just let everything flow. She was especially glad to see how happy Jax was when Opie had shown up, with Donna and the kids. Riley was just happy that the little talk she'd had with Donna outside the store had sunk in and the woman was loosening up.

Page Break

That weekend Riley was having fun hanging out with everyone away from the club. The fair was there and everyone was out and about having blast, acting like normal people. Riley had also gotten released to not need her crutches and only had to not overtax herself. So as they went around the fair Jax was giving her piggyback rides.

Devon was having a ball as she got to do a lot of things with everyone. They were also giving her all the prizes that they won. Right now she was with Gemma and Clay as Riley, Jax, Tig, and Juice were riding a small roller coaster. But she had already been on all the kids rides and the Ferris wheel with just about the whole club. Devon had everyone in the club wrapped around her little finger and they couldn't be happier, she had even made friends with Happy.

He had been known to steal her whenever he was visiting and God forbid anyone made her scared, mad, or cry, Happy took it personally and nearly killed a hang around when he'd yelled at Devon for spilling his beer. Most knew if they saw Devon in the club, to not mess with her. She had an extremely protective family and a killer who did anything she asked and a mother who had made a name for herself.

For now though everything was going good and everyone was having fun. Jax and Riley fed Devon and each other funnel cake, they all got covered in powdered sugar. Now they were just walking around, Riley was getting a piggy back ride from Jax while Devon ran around talking excitedly to everyone about all she'd done, as if they didn't know. As they strolled around talking to Gemma, who was thrown over Clay's shoulder, and Clay when another family approached them. Riley got off of Jax's back and stood next to him, Riley barely paid attention to the adults, except to note that the mother had a stick up her ass. Instead she looked at the teenager with them, Tristen she overheard, and the hearts in her eyes as she stared at Jax.

Riley turned her attention from the teen when her name was brought up. Not wanting to be rude Riley said hello and shook hands with the Oswalds and after a few minutes of talk Riley turned her head to look at Devon who was rubbing her eyes. Knowing she had to leave Riley politely interrupted the conversation while getting Devon from her Bobby, who Devon loved because he sung Elvis to her.

"Sorry guys," Riley pulled Devon to her chest. "I gotta go, the Princess is sleepy. I'll see you all tomorrow. Nice to meet you all."

Riley gave her Gemma and Clay a kiss on the cheek. As she went to give one to Jax he pulled away and handed Tristen his remaining tickets, having heard her ask to go on more ride, making an excuse about getting kicked off for screaming to loud. Together they walked to Riley's car, which had been fixed, and helped her get Devon and all the toys in.

"I'm going to go see Abel real quick and I got some club business." Leaning into her window Jax gave her a kiss. "It okay if I come by after?"

"Yeah. I'm going to get Devon fed, bathed, and into bed." Riley turned the car on. "Probably going to soak in the tub."

"Is it big enough for two?" Jax wiggled his brows.

"Baby its big enough for a football team." Riley put the car and gear and headed off while Jax's jaw was still on the ground.

"Evil, evil woman."

Jax walked back into the fair grounds to hang out with the guys a little more. Walking around he saw a dunk tank with a fat clown, that was insulting everyone. Paying the fee he took his turn, hearing Tig and Bobby's encouragements. When the clown went to far they dunked him, and kept him under until Juice came to get them.

After the meeting with Michael and getting the guns stored Jax headed to Riley's. He wasn't surprised she was already in bed and asleep when he got there, it was later than he'd hoped. Instead he just stripped down to his boxers and crawled in with her. Pulling her into his arms he put his head in her neck and caught the scent of body wash. Letting it and her steady breathing lull him to sleep.

Page Break

Riley was running errands the next day when her phone went off in her purse. Cursing she dug through it barely catching it before it went to voice mail. Smiling when she saw 'DAD' flash across the screen she answered.

"Hey dad."

"Hey sweetheart, what'cha doin'?"

"Nothing much, running some errands with Devon and Mars. Say hi to grandpa Devon." Riley put her phone on speaker as she was loading a few bags.

"Pawpaw!" Devon screeched and waved at the phone.

Riley finished loading the bag laughing as the two of them talked, well Devon babbled and Chibs made noises back. Getting into the car she turned it on and the phone automatically switched to her speakers. Letting the two of them talk she headed for the house.

"So what's up dad?" Riley broke into the conversation when Mars distracted Devon.

"Nothing much girl. I'm just going to be headed out of town for a few days and I was wondering if I could stop by and see you two."

"Well was coming to the club to drop off a few things. I'd be there in about half an hour that work?"

"Yeah that'd be fine."

"Okay well I'm just pulling onto my street, so I'll see you in a few."

Putting the groceries away Riley decided to freshen herself and Devon up. Changing into some boot cut jeans, a black tank with a flaming skull, and her ankle boots with buckles. She fixed her makeup and hair, taking it out of its messy bun and pulling it into a sleek pony.

Devon called her wanting something to eat. Grabbing the girl a less messy meal of animal crackers and fruit she set her up and grabbed a jacket. Making sure she had everything she walked back into the kitchen to quickly clean Devon and let her go to the potty.

Once Devon was done Riley loaded her and Mars into the car and headed to TM. It only took a few minutes to reach the lot and as she was pulling up someone was leaving with a flat bed truck. Parking in her spot next to Gemma's Caddy she honked the horn and turned off the car. Popping the trunk she got out and let Devon and Mars out.

A happy squeal let Riley know that Devon had seen one of the guys. Not bothering to look up from grabbing her things from the back. Spotting Kip she called him over and directed him to the things in the trunk that needed to go into the club house.

"So where's my dad?" Riley asked Kip before he headed to the club house.

"Pawpaw!"

Riley chuckled as she turned her head and saw her dad heading out of the club. "Never mind."

She watched as Devon barreled into the man and started babbling. Smiling she jogged over and gave him a hug, but she could feel how tense he was. Pulling away she tried to look into his eyes but his dark sunglasses prevented her.

"What's wrong dad?" Chibs shook his head before giving Devon a kiss on the head.

"I'll tell you in a minute, I don't want the lass to hear." Riley grew more worried but nodded her head.

Heading into the club Riley and Chibs found a spot out of the way so they could talk. Devon saw someone else, Bobby, and ran off to bug him. When they were alone Chibs told Riley about what had happened, about Tristen getting raped and not remembering anything about it.

"My God, that poor girl," Looking around she decided to ask her next question. "Do they know which one of the carnies did it?" At Chibs' surprised look Riley let out a breath. "There hasn't been a reported rape in six years in Charming and no cases of it on children. If I was looking into it I'd check the carnies, their notorious for this type of thing."

"How do you know all this?" Clay asked startling Riley.

"I looked up Charming before I moved here. I also know that fairs, carnivals, amusement parks, and the like are buffets for pedophiles and kidnappers. Why do you think I was cautious about where Devon was and who had her?"

The guys were all standing around listening to Riley. Chibs, Clay, and Jax were surprised at how much she knew about this stuff. Jax sat down on her other side and wrapped his arm around her, proud of how smart his old lady was. Clay pulled up a stool and took a big stoke off his cigar.

"How would you look for the one responsible? You know if you where the one looking to catch him?"

"This is all hypothetical right?" When they nodded Riley grabbed a cigarette off Jax and lit it. "I'd get a hold of their paper work. It would have everyone information along with a record of where they've been. So I could look and see If some other teenager has been raped during the time they'd been in one of those cities. Then if someone had I'd look up the records for each of the carnies." Riley ignored how Clay had Bobby taking notes during this. "There is one other thing. Carnies are extremely loyal to each other. They also have there own brand of justice."

"Thanks babe," Jax kissed Riley before jumping up off the couch.

"Yeah thanks Riley," Clay said as he stood up and headed to a set of doors that Riley knew led to 'Church,' "but it might be best if you headed home. The cops are going to crawling all over the garage here soon."

"Why? None of you have a single sex crime on your record. Well except for Tig, but none of you were at the fair when Tristen went missing."

Clay stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Riley who was finishing the smoke she'd stolen off of Jax. "Now how do you know that?"

"Jax called me last night from the garage, I could hear all of you in the background. He told me he was going to be late and then I heard a big truck pull onto the lot. Plus Gemma called me right after I got off with Jax to let me know about something going on at Fun Town."

"Damn girl you're just a walking talking alibi." Jax called as he headed for the bar.

"And just in time too, Hale and his goons are pulling up." someone warned from behind the bar.

"Where's Devon?" Riley looked around for her little girl as the guys scrambled to make sure nothing illegal was out.

"She's taking a nap in Jax's room." Bobby answered as he was the last one with Devon. "She wore herself out with Mars behind the garage."

"Okay, hopefully the idiot cops wont wake her up," Riley saw the confused look on their faces. "I'm still pissed that Unser took my gun and hasn't given it back."

Some of the guys laughed and Riley just shook her head at them. Especially when she heard a few marriage proposals. Chibs came and stood by her as Jax and Clay went to deal with Hale. Standing next to each other it was still hard for others to tell that they were related, but if you looked closely some could see that the shape and color of their eyes and mouths were the same, and when Chibs shaved he had the same dimple on the left side of his mouth.

"Just how many guns do you have, lass?" Chibs leaned into Riley not wanting everyone in the club to hear.

"How do you know I have more than one?"

"Because I was on the phone with Jax when Unser took yours and heard you grumbling about having more."

"I have a few and lets leave it at that." Riley saw the question on her dad's face. "And before you ask, all the one that need it are legal. Others not so much."

"Well damn girl, why do you need so many?" Riley looked to make sure no one was paying attention to them.

"It's not that I need so many. I just like having them in case of an emergency." Smirking she turned to look at her dad. "Its like having a condom, it's better to have it and not need it than to need one and not have it."

Chibs started laughing at Riley's analogy, but he had to agree. Instead of saying anything else he wrapped his arm around her and guided her past Kip who was at the bar. The two of them squinted as the bright sun greeted them outside.

"I gotta make sure Clay and Jax don't get into any trouble with Hale."

"I'll come with you. I'm going to leave soon, going to the hospital with Gemma to check on Abel." Riley and Chibs arrived as Jax was insulting Hale.

"Seeing as how four cops in Oakland were busted for prostitution and rape, maybe we should ask you where your dick was last night."

"And don't say in your momma." Clay teased causing Riley to chuckle and all eyes to turn to her.

"Sorry I'll let y'all get back to your dick swinging." Riley brushed her hand against Jax's back while still under her dad's arm.

Riley zoned out as they kept arguing and focus on what to do once Devon woke up, she was going to meet Gemma at the hospital and then go home and make dinner for Devon and herself, and leave some for Jax. She was interrupted from her thoughts by Hale using Clay's words against him.

"We can do it here, at the station house, or wherever you want. Just don't say in your momma." Hale turned to Riley. "Ms. Flanagan, you need to watch your back around here."

"Why I got plenty of strapping men to watch me everything." Riley answered flippantly as she smacked her dad and Jax on the back, laying on her Irish accent. "And I'd have plenty more if you'd be so kind as to return me gun." Riley glared at Hale through her lashes. "Ya know the one your boss took that didn't need to be took."

"It's evidence," Hale tried to defend himself but Riley interrupted him.

"Liar. And a damn bad one at that. It wasn't evidence because I didn't shoot it. If I had that bastard woulda needed a body bag. Now I want me bloody gun back and I want it post haste." Riley let out a breath and nearly smiled at the shock on the Sons faces. "Now be a good lad and fetch it or else I will sue your department for stealing."

As Hale left in a huff the Sons all broke out into laughter. Clay actually grabbed Riley and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"That was the best thing I've every seen." Clay continued to laugh as the guys led Riley back into the club house. "I swear I could see Hale's tail tuck between his legs."

"He nearly pissed himself running away." Tig agreed as he poured himself a drink.

"Babe that was hot," Jax grabbed Riley and planted a kiss that curled her toes in her boots.

"Lad you best be lettin' go or else." Chibs said smacking Jax jokingly on the back. "I need to give me girl a kiss."

Riley leaned over and gave her dad a smacking kiss on the lips. The Sons laughed and toasted how Riley had handled Hale before she got up. Heading back to the dorms she didn't hear Clay tell Bobby to get Juice to the clubhouse and have him follow Riley's advice and to have the prospect follow Hale. Clay turned to Jax and Chibs letting out a sigh.

"As much help as Riley's been I don't want you guys telling her any of our business." Clay held up his hands when he saw they were about to argue. "At least not until she's officially Jax's Old Lady. Yeah son, I'm giving you my full permission. Riley would be a real asset to the club and she'll be a great Queen for you in a few years. That is Chibs, as long as your okay with it?"

"As long as it's what Riley wants and Jax treats her right I have no problem with it." Chibs answered Clay but was looking at Jax. "But brother or not you hurt her and I'll destroy you."

"Thank you Chibs and Clay for that. I was going to ask Riley tonight to be my Old Lady." Jax could see the surprise on the others faces. "I know its really soon but I just know that Riley is the real deal. I'm going to talk to her about it and have mom talk to her too so she knows what to expect."

"Normally I wouldn't have a problem with it but why don't you hold off asking her officially until we're done with this situation." Jax nodded so Clay stood up with a sigh. "Now lets get these questions out of the way so we can track down this scumbag."

Page Break

Even with Riley's plan Clay still had them look into the Nords for the rape. Juice pulled up the information about the three Nords with histories of sex crimes and narrowed it down to Johnny Yates. Clay had them try to track down Darby so they could figure out where Yates was.

At the same time they were trying get rid of the cops so they could actually leave the garage. Tig grabbed some type of drug that was sure to knock the cops, who were on another coffee break, out for about twelve hours. Once the cops were out Clay, Tig, and Jax set them up and headed for their bikes. Bobby and Chibs rolled up as they were standing around the bikes smoking.

"We can't find him anywhere," Bobby started. "We checked the Dog, his house, even the dinner, but nothing."

"Dammit." Clay cursed as his phone rang. Seeing it was Gemma he answered. "I'm in the middle of something."

"You still looking for Darby?"

"Yeah."

"Well he's at the hospital, headed for the South Wing."

"You are beautiful." Clay smiled as he hung up. "He's at St. Thomas."

As the guys were strapping on their helmets Clay turned to Juice. "I need you to assemble some of the AK's with full clips."

"Yeah and take this put it in my box." Tig said as he handed Juice the leftover drugs.

"What are they?"

"Vitamins, just put them up."

Page Break

Riley was strung out and exhausted. Today had been a long and strange day. First hearing about the girl who'd been raped, telling the Sons how to find him, dealing with Tara, yet again, and overhearing Jax, Clay, and her dad talk about her becoming Jax's Old Lady. So now she was treating herself to a bubble bath with her favorite bath oil. As the tub filled Riley pulled her hair into a bun and tried not get overwhelmed by her doubts or think about what Jax was doing.

She'd been in the room with Devon and Abel when Gemma told Jax who'd raped Tristen. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the Sons were going to do with that information. Seeing the tub was filled she turned off the taps and dropped her robe. Sliding into the hot scented water she let out a sigh. Resting her head on the ledge she tried to focus on what Gemma had told her about being an Old Lady meant, especially a VP or President's Old Lady.

Closing her eyes she tried to think if she could deal with what she'd learned so far about the club and what she'd seen when she'd gone back to the clubhouse to get Devon's doll. Juice passed out, the AK's on the pool table, and more in the safe. The Sons were gun runners, that meant suppliers and clients, enemies on both ends.

Worries for Devon, her dad, Jax, and herself swirled through her head as the hot water seeped into her skin. Then the other night with Jax's bullet bruised body laying before her and the tension she could feel in him, not from his injuries but from what he had to do. Could she do this, was being with Jax worth it and the danger it could mean for Devon and herself? Was she strong enough to be there to patch him up, share his secrets, and help him lead?

But all those thoughts fled when she heard the front door open and since Mars didn't go off that it was one of three people. Jax, Gemma, and her dad had keys to her house and only one of them would show up this late without an emergency. Hearing someone in her room she tilted her head to the door and saw Jax peak his head into the bathroom.

"Got enough room for me in there?" Riley could see the fatigue in Jax's face.

"Always." Riley scooted forward to make room behind her, watching as Jax started stripping as fast as he could. "Tough night?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it. I just want to hold you and forget." Jax sighed as he sank into the hot water and pulled her into the V of his legs. "Now what is that smell?"

"Citrus and cinnamon."

Riley leaned back and rested her head on Jax's shoulder, pulling his arms tighter around her waist. Jax grunted and leaned back more into the tub, Riley could feel his muscles start to relax and just rubbed his arms. Turning her head she kissed his jaw, neck, and any place else she could reach.

"This is just what I need." Jax sighed pulling Riley tighter. "You somehow make it all easier to deal with."

Right then Riley knew. In that moment she knew that Jax was worth it. That when he asked her she'd say yes, and just pray that somehow it would not blow up in her face. Using the walls of the tub she turned around and straddled Jax's lap. Covering his face with little butterfly kisses, from his eyelids to his nose, and everywhere in between, before finally kissing his lips. Not wanting to get to heated she broke off the kiss and raised herself up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face into her chest.

"I'm here for however long you need me."

"Good," Jax raised his head from her chest and stared into her eyes. "Cause I want you here forever. I want you to be my Old Lady."

Riley could see the fear in his eyes that she'd reject him. Smiling she leaned down and kissed him running her hands through his hair before pulling back.

"You got me."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been a week since Jax had asked Riley to be his old lady and so far everything was looking up. The only down side was that there was now an ATF agent in town and the club was sitting on twenty-five to life. Clay called church to figure out what to do to solve the problem.

"Well we got that call from Uncle Jury, he's having problems with the Mayans." Jax looked at Clay. "I think I can convince him to give us a place to assemble and store the guns."

"Nah we got enough trouble with the Mayans right now. It's suicide to head into their territory and that's right where Jury's at."

"That's why I do this low profile," Jax argued. "Just me and Bobby. Get the guns there the same way."

"Okay fine, but low profile, no cowboy shit" Clay looked at Tig. "They pull this off I want you and Juice to get the barrels in the same way."

"Sure but we're going to need something big."

"I'll call Unser," Clay agreed.

"Alright I just gotta let Riley know."

Jax exited church grabbed his phone and headed outside for a smoke. As he started to dial Riley's number he heard a horn honk. Looking up he spotted her pulling into her spot, next to Gemma's caddy. Smiling he made his way over and opened her door.

"What ya doing darlin'?" Jax leaned in for a kiss.

"I came to see Gemma and you." Riley pulled away and got out of the car. "I was coming to help your mom out with some of the paperwork and go see Abel later. Plus I was hoping to steal you for a bit."

"Now why you gonna do that?" Jax joked as he got Devon out of the car with Mars following. Holding the little girl he gave her a kiss but nearly dropped her.

"Daddy kiss tickle." Devon laughed.

Jax and some of the other members froze when Devon used her new name for Jax. Riley laughed as she took a picture of Jax's shocked face. The others came over and started slapping Jax on the back and giving hellos to Riley and Devon, who got bored and ran off to the office.

"When did she start doing that?" Jax asked as he finally came out of it.

"This morning after you left. She asked me if we could go see 'daddy, grandma, and papa'." Riley looked at Clay when she said 'papa'. "I guess she got new names for the three of you. And before you ask no I didn't teach her to say it."

"Congratulations Jax and Clay. You know have a daughter and granddaughter." Piney said as he clapped them on the back.

Riley could see the emotions in both Jax and Clay's eyes. Knowing they needed a minute to contain themselves Riley shooed the other guys away before starting to the office, but she didn't make it that far. Instead Clay grabbed her and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"You don't have to worry about anything. Ever." Riley could hear the tears in his voice before he headed into the clubhouse.

"Now come here woman." Jax pulled Riley into his arms, his emotions out of control.

"I gotta go to Nevada." He started but Riley cut him off.

"Is it a safe trip, or should I say safer trip?"

"Yeah. Me and Bobby are going low profile. Why?"

"Can I go with you?" Riley pleaded. "I can ask your mom to watch Devon and I really want to go."

"I gotta clear it with Clay. Its club business, but I don't think it'd be a problem."

"Great," Riley kissed Jax before walking to the office. "Go ask him. I'll ask her."

"Someone's eager to go for a ride."

"In more ways than one." Riley called back with a smirk.

"Evil, evil woman."

Riley nearly got smothered by an overly exuberant Gemma after she walked into the office. After getting shoved out with orders to let grandma and Devon bond, Riley made her way to the club house. Jax was coming out as she got to the door carrying Gemma's helmet.

"So am I cleared to go?" Riley saw Jax nod. "Alright then I need to stop by the house real quick before we go. That okay?"

"Yeah we gotta come back here to pick up Bobby in two hours."

"Good that gives us sometime." Riley hinted as she headed to his bike.

"Time for what?" Jax asked as he got on the bike and waited for Riley to get situated.

"I got you a present." Once he started the bike she leaned in and whispered in his ear. "But you gotta unwrap me to find it."

"Evil, evil woman."

Jax made record time getting to Riley's house, luckily none of the cops were around. When they stopped and he got the bike turned off he snatched her off and flipped her over his shoulder, Riley laughed as he raced up to the front door. Once he got the door open and into the bedroom, he flipped her onto the bed yanking her back up so he could start undressing her.

"Now where's my present."

"You gotta find it."

Riley stood in front of Jax, she was a little scared that he wouldn't like his present, but when she'd been seen the parlor she couldn't resist. She remembered Gemma telling her that all the Old Ladies had one. Now that Jax was going to finally see it she shook with nerves.

Jax walked around Riley looking her over. He had an idea of what her present was and he had to admit he was excited to see it. As he walked behind her he saw something black on her cross tattoo. Sitting on the cross was a large black crow with its wings spread, ready to take flight and in its mouth was an orb with a blue anarchy symbol inside it. It flowed with the lines from her angel wings on her back, almost like the wing's feather were caressing the crow's back.

"It's beautiful darlin'. When did you get it done?"

"Two days ago. I was waiting for most of the redness to fade before you saw it." Riley looked at Jax over her shoulder. "Your not mad I got it without you?"

"No. Its a nice surprise." Jax walked back around Riley. "Let me show you how nice it is."

Jax leaned down and kissed Riley as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Careful to avoid the still sensitive tattoo on her ribs he slid his hand down her back until he reached her hips. Grabbing them he lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist, before leaning over until she was on the bed.

Pulling out of her hold he started stripping, placing his cut on the hope chest he threw the rest of his clothes off. Crawling up onto the bed Jax kissed along her legs. Making sure to brush his beard across her skin, he'd found out that Riley loved the feeling of it. As he climbed further up her body he started nipping along with the kisses.

By the time he reached her smooth mound Riley was withering and whining, wanting more. Jax pulled open her lips and saw just how wet she was, it amazed him how responsive she was to him. Diving in he enjoyed his treat, licking, nipping, and sucking at her folds. Groaning as she came and the taste of it all.

Once Riley's body stopped trembling she ran her fingers through his hair and pulled Jax up. She knew he could eat her for hours but they didn't have that time so instead she dragged him up and nibbled on his lips. Riley learned how much it turned him on when she could taste herself on his lips.

Jax consumed her as she swept her hand down between them until she could reach him. Grabbing hold she gave a little tug before softly stoking him, making sure to run her nail along the vein underneath and around the head. Listening to his body she knew when to loosen her grip on the down stroke and tighten on the up, Riley could tell he was near his breaking point as he started thrusting into her hand.

"Babe you are too good at that." He moaned before snagging her hand off his dick.

"I know," She smirked and he shook his head. "You gonna do something about it?"

Instead of answering Jax just grabbed her thighs and pushed them out and up and slammed home. Both of them groaned at the feeling. Jax wished they had more time but they were on a schedule. Pushing the thought away he kept his hands on Riley's thighs holding them in place, enjoying her flexibility. Thrusting in and out he made sure to grind his pelvis into her clit. He loved how tight she was, especially after she'd had an orgasm.

Feeling Riley's nails on his back Jax looked down and saw her smirk. His girl liked a little pain with her pleasure and he was more than happy to give it to her. Leaning down her wrapped his mouth around her right nipple and sucked hard, loving the sound of his name as she moaned. Knowing she'd need some more he used his teeth to grab onto her nipple and pinched before lifting his head enough to look into her darkened eyes.

Riley moaned as Jax pulled on her nipple enough to make it hurt, the feeling shot straight down making her walls flutter. Pinned as she was she couldn't thrust up into Jax so to encourage him she clenched her internal muscles around his cock as he bottomed out. Hearing him curse she dragged one hand between them until she could circle her fingers around him as he pounded into her.

Jax stuttered as she wrapped her fingers around him, it wasn't something he'd felt before. Looking up into her eyes he saw the devious glint and shuddered. Soon enough he knew what she was up to. He felt as her fingers started strumming her clit, flicking and pinching, bringing her closer to another peak. Not wanting her to go so soon he pulled out enough so he could flip her onto her side.

Raising one leg he slammed back in causing her to scream at the new angle. Grinning he lowered his to the thigh resting on his shoulder and started sucking before he bit down. It slowed down the speed of his thrusts but not the power behind them. It also gave him the ability to look at her crow tattoo as he drove her nuts.

"Jax, Jax, fuck," Riley panted as she felt the white space growing closer, using one hand to hold herself still.

"What Riley? What do you need babe?"

Jax nearly came as Riley's free hand slid from his chest down and instead of wrapping around his cock again she pushed on a spot behind his balls. Growling at her he dropped the leg he was holding and pushed her onto her hands and knees. Smacking her heart shaped ass he slammed inside and sank one hand into her hair. Jerking her head back he latched onto her neck before he jack hammered into her.

Riley screamed and fell forward onto the bed, allowing Jax to push deeper and harder inside. Needing to come because of her teasing and unable to do it without her Jax leaned back on his knees and smacked her harder on the ass, leaving a nice red glow. Jax would have worried about hurting her but the flutter he felt around his cock let him know her screams weren't out of pain.

"You really do like that don't you?" Jax asked and when she didn't answer he smack her again, another scream fell from Riley's mouth. "Answer me Riley." Jax demanded as he wrenched her head back again. "Do 'thrust' you 'smack' like 'thrust' that?"

"Yes, God yes. I love it." Riley managed to pant out.

"Dirty girl." Jax chastised but went back to the pattern.

Thrust in, pull out and smack, thrust back it. He followed the pattern till he saw just how red her ass was and worried she wouldn't be able to ride. Changing his tactic he pulled her up until she was leaning against his chest and flicked her clit as he pulled out and pinched as he pushed in.

"Jax baby I'm so close." Riley moaned wrapping her arms around his neck, opening herself up to his sweet torture. "Just a little more."

"I got you darlin'."

Jax moved his free hand to her chest finding her left nipple he rolled it between his fingers before scrapping it with the edge of his nail. Riley moaning directly into his ear started the tingling sensation at the base of his spine. Knowing she needed a little more he thrust up as hard as he could and smacked her clit with the tip of his middle finger.

Riley climaxed immediately and pulled Jax's with it. Riley came so hard she saw black spots in her vision and screamed louder and longer than ever before. Jax felt her clench so hard on his dick he thought she'd snap it as she flooded him. The duel sensation pulled his orgasm from him and he came so much he was nearly pushed out of Riley.

The two of them fell to their side in the middle of the bed. Breathing heavy Riley panted until the spots faded and she could feel all her muscles relax at once. Feeling Jax's cock soften and slip free she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. Smiling when she saw he was just as wrecked as her, Riley managed to roll to her other side and gave him a soft kiss.

"You okay darlin'?" Jax asked as he opened his eyes.

"Better than okay," Riley smiled and tried to wiggle her toes. "But I can't feel my legs."

Jax chuckled but looked at her seriously at her. "What was that? I know you like a little bit of pain but that was more."

"I don't know. I just went with what my body wanted." Riley looked at Jax through her lashes. "You mad or something?"

"No. It just startled me a little. I like it but its not something I want to do all the time."

"Don't think I could survive it all the time." Wiggling her toes again Riley moved her legs and noticed the tingling sensation. "Don't think my legs like me right now, but I need a shower after that."

"Me too and my legs are fine." Jax joked as he climbed out of bed and picked Riley up and set her on the counter in the bathroom. "Let me get the shower started."

"Thanks baby."

Riley watched him walk to the shower admiring his ass, before grabbing a hair clip and tie. Getting her hair into a bun she slipped off the counter, glad her legs were working. Following Jax into the shower she let the warm water loosen hermuscles before grabbing Jax's soap and washing him down. Starting with his back she washed his tattoo and going down, happy that his bruises were gone.

"Turn please," when he turned she started washing him from his shoulders down.

Moving out of the way she let the water wash away the soap before rinsing the loofah and grabbing her soap and handing it to Jax. Riley saw the smile on Jax's face as he started washing her front, paying close attention to the hickeys and love bites he'd left. When he started to get frisky Riley glared at him.

"Remember we got about an hour to get ready and go see Abel and Devon." She reminded. "Before we have to get Bobby and head to Nevada."

"Your right darlin'."

"Why are we going to Nevada?"

"Gotta go see Uncle Jury." Jax made a twirling motion with his finger. "Need his help with some club business."

"Okay. So how did Uncle Jury become 'Uncle' Jury?"

"He and my dad were in Nam together. Dad saved his life. Once they came home they stayed in touch and stuff."

"War buddies." Riley turned off the shower and reached out to grab them towels. "Say no more."

Once they were out of the shower and dry Riley started grabbing clothes placing some in a black backpack and leaving one outfit on the bed. Jax grabbed some clothes of his out and handed them to Riley to pack in the bag. Jax finished getting dressed as Riley was finishing packing.

Sitting down in a chair he craved a smoke as he watched his old lady smooth lotion over her body before sliding on a pair of baby blue lacy French boy short panties and a matching strapless bra. He had to admit he loved those boys shorts on her more than thongs, they framed her rounded ass making it look all the more tempting. Adjusting himself he watched as she wiggled into distressed boot cut jeans and jewel tone t-shirt.

Jax was confused when she walked back into the closet and came out a minute later wearing a black leather Harley Davidson jacket. The jacket was beautiful, angel wings raised from the back, while the arms and sides laced up. It would fit her like a second skin once it was zipped up. Riley sat at her small vanity and pulled down her hair, brushing it out and fixing it into a French braid that would protect it from the wind on the bike. His phone rang as he watched her put on unneeded make-up.

"Yeah?"

"You almost ready?" Bobby's voice came over the line.

"Yeah, we're going to swing by the hospital real quick before we head back to the shop. Should be ready to head out by two o'clock."

"Sounds good." Bobby chuckled as he realized what was going on. "Riley's getting dressed isn't she?"

"Oh yeah," Jax smirked as Riley blew him a kiss as she pulled on socks and her knee high boots.

"Enjoying the show?"

"Immensely." Bobby laughed before reminding him they were heading out in less than an hour and hanging up. "Okay brother."

Jax put away his phone as Riley came to stand in front of him. Standing up he grabbed her face and kissing her. He smiled as she gently pushed him away before shoving him on the bed. Laughing he went to remind her that they didn't have time, but instead he watched as she opened the chest he was sitting on. Curious he watched as she lifted a board displaying a false bottom. Inside were some guns, magazines, and knives.

"What ya doing darlin'?"

Riley didn't answer instead she pulled out a pair of flat black Desert Eagles. Setting them on the bed she grabbed some extra clips and a couple of knives before replacing the bottom of the chest. Jax watched as she checked the guns over and slammed the clips home before removing her jacket and revealing a double shoulder holster. Strapping the guns in she tucked one knife into her bra and slipped the other into her boot, before putting the jacket back on.

"Riley why are you arming yourself?"

"Because you said we were going on club business and that this ride was under the radar. Which translates to 'could be dangerous'. So I'm going to be prepared." Riley looked at Jax all kidding aside. "I'm a soldier Jax, a mother, and your old lady. I'm going to watch your back, but" Riley leaned down to look into his eyes. "I promise to be safe."

"Okay." Jax kissed Riley and tried to not think about the heat she was packing. "I want you to wait for my word before you act. I don't want anyone knowing what you can do, it could put you in more danger than just being my old lady."

"Promise," Riley moved back and threw the last few things in the backpack before throwing it over he shoulder. "Now lets go see the kids before we head out."

Page Break

Once they had visited Abel they returned to the clubhouse Riley went to go see Gemma letting her know to use her car for getting Devon and Mars around while she was gone. Gemma agreed it would be easier than transferring everything over and took the keys. Grabbing Devon she headed back to the lot so that Devon could see Jax, who she'd been asking for.

Walking with the little girl to the bikes she saw Jax and Bobby getting ready to head out. When Devon saw Jax she raced across the lot screaming at him.

"Daddy!"

Riley watched as Jax jumped at the volume and pitch of Devon's voice but quickly bent down to scoop the girl up.

"Hey baby girl," Jax sat Devon on the tank of his bike. "You having fun with grandma?"

"Uh huh," Devon grabbed his helmet and plopped on her head. "Can I ride?"

Jax looked at Riley for that answer as she joined them. "Yeah around the lot, slowly." She answered looking at Jax. "I'm going to have Lowell check my car, oil light came on. Your mom is going to use it while we're gone."

"Okay babe," Jax answered as he started the bike. "We're going to circle the lot for a minute."

Riley walked over to the garage, meeting up with Gemma on the way. The two watched as Jax drove Devon around on his bike with Devon cheering. Shaking there heads that let Lowell know what they needed before Gemma went to bring her car over and Riley headed back to Jax.

"How was it baby?" Riley asked Devon who was giggling. "Did you have fun with daddy?"

"Yes mommy, again?"

"No baby daddy and I are going away." Riley lifted Devon from the bike and settled the girl on he hip. "Give daddy and Uncle Bobby kisses."

Riley tried not to laugh when Devon puckered her lips and made kiss-y noises again both bikers' cheeks. Devon giggled when their beards tickled her face when they returned the kisses. Taking Devon back to the office she set her down in her little area to play with Mars, knowing Gemma would be returning soon. Still she turned on the monitor and grabbed the receiver with her to hand off to Gemma. Catching Gemma at her car she couldn't resist messing with her.

"Going my way?"

"Yeah baby, just hop on in I'll get where you need to be."

Laughing the two women came around to Jax and Bobby who were talking to someone in an older car.

"Do you know who that is?" Riley asked but before Gemma could answer Tara stepped out. "Never mind. How many times do I have to warn that woman?"

"I think you might need to get a little violent for her to listen." Gemma joked but Riley was seriously considering it.

"Nah, she ain't worth it," Riley growled when she saw Tara put her hands on Jax's chest. "Or maybe she is."

Gemma pulled up on Jax's other side as he was pushing Tara's hands off of him. Riley could see the anger in his eyes, especially when he saw her in the car. Shaking his head he told Tara that someone would look at her car. A mischievous smile played across his lips as he looked at Gemma.

"Ma you think you can give Tara a ride home, She's gotta leave the Cutlass here."

"Don't worry about it I can just call..." Tara started but Gemma cut her off.

"I can give the good doctor a ride." Jax leaned over and gave Gemma a kiss while staring at Riley.

"Ready to go darlin'?"

"Yep." Riley got out of the Caddy and moved over to Gemma's window. Putting herself between Tara and Jax, before leaning over. "Devon's been going to bed around nine, nine-thirty. You got the keys to the house if you need anything. I'll call you later to check in."

Riley finished by giving Gemma a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright baby girl. Just let me know how its going and make sure he," she pointed to Jax. "Doesn't get into too much trouble."

"I make no promises but I'll try."

"Come on darlin' we gotta head out." Jax handed Riley her helmet with a kiss.

"Okay," Riley strapped on the helmet, tucking her braid into her jacket. "Bye _doctor_." Riley blew Tara a kiss as she got on behind Jax.

Riley could feel Jax laughing at her diss at Tara and Bobby leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"That was beautiful." He whispered into her ear. Riley smiled at Bobby as she slipped on her wrap around sunglasses.

Page Break

They were about half way to Indian Hills when Riley felt Jax tense under her hands. Since she'd been resting against his back she hadn't been paying attention but now she snapped up. Looking over his shoulder she saw another group of bikes headed towards them.

"What we got?" Bobby yelled over the sounds of the bikes.

"Mayans." Jax called back.

"So much for keeping a low profile."

"Shit!" Riley cursed as she saw the Mayans pull guns. "Dead or disabled?"

"What?" Jax yelled back at Riley as he played chicken with the led Mayan.

"Do you want me to disable them or kill them?" Riley brought her legs up to wrap around Jax's waist, before unzipping her jacket enough to pull out her guns.

"Where in the Hell did those come from?" Bobby yelled when he spotted them in Riley's hands.

"My room," Riley yelled back. "Now answer me Jax. Kill or disable? Cause none of us are wearin' vests and those fuckers are almost close enough to get in a good shot."

Jax looked at Bobby, who'd heard all this, and shrugged. "Disable."

"Okay, hold the bike steady. I'm going to lean back to get the shot."

Jax and Bobby watched through their mirrors as Riley leaned back across the bike, her head almost on the back tire and started shooting. With three well placed shots she took out the small group of Mayans following them. Both Jax and Bobby were amazed at her accuracy.

Riley took a deep breath as she let herself fall back into her old mind set. A surge of adrenaline coursed through her veins but instead of speeding everything up, it all slowed down. Looking at their formation she knew that blowing out leaders tire would cause a domino effect. Letting out a breath she aimed at his front tire before squeezing the trigger, but just before she did he swerved and caused her to hit the one behind him.

The guy wiped out hitting two other bikes but the leader misjudged her. Before the he knew it she aimed again and hit his tire he crashed into three others and with one last shot she hit another tire knocking the rest of the Mayans to fall. Smirking Riley used her stomach muscles to pull herself upright and grabbed onto Jax's shoulders as he and Bobby hit the brakes looking back at the carnage Riley had caused.

"Damn girl." Bobby breathed out as he watched to make sure none of the Mayans got back up. "Remind me to never piss you off."

"My thoughts exactly." Jax turned to look into Riley's smiling face. "What's got you so happy?"

"Just like riding a bike." Leaning up she kissed Jax and tucked her guns back into their holsters. "Lets get this show on the road boys."

Before long they pulled up to a gas station and Riley practically jumped off before Jax could park. Throwing him her helmet she raced into the store. Bobby and Jax shared a look as the little killer raced inside. Neither of them could wrap their brains about what they'd seen her do.

"Guess she really had to go." Bobby said as he made his way in. "And she's not the only one."

"Give me the prepaid." Jax called as he lit a cigarette before calling Clay. "So the Mayans spotted us."

"Well this forces our hand. We can't risk bringing the AK's in with the Mayans onto our visit. We need a bigger presence."

"I don't know if any of the ones we ran into will be telling anything."

"What do you mean?" Jax let out a breath, he didn't know if this was a good idea.

"They wiped out."

"How?"

"A couple of well placed shots to their tires." Jax looked inside the store and saw Riley at the counter. "I'll have some of the Vegas boys head up."

"No I'm talking about a permanent presence. It'll be months before the warehouse is up and running. Indian Hills could be of real use."

"You talking patch over? I don't know man. The Tribe might have started outlaw but now, shit, their bookkeepers and bouncers."

"Well their earning outlaw sized money. Just a matter of time before the Mayans push them out. They need us for their own protection."

"Jury was a real good friend of my old man's Clay. I don't feel right slamming a patch no warning."

"Its good for both clubs. If you don't feel like telling him, I'll tell him myself at church."

When Clay ended the call Jax shook his head and put the phone in his cut. Going into the store he kissed Riley as he passed her and headed for the bathroom. Coming out he met up with Bobby at the register and bought a pack of cigarettes. The two of them heard Riley's voice coming from around the corner, near the bikes.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Shut up bitch." A male voice snapped back.

"Yeah, yelling at me. SO not going to help." They could hear the humor in her voice.

"Whatever bitch. Now come on you stupid bitch."

"Which one is it?" Jax and Bobby rounded the corner and saw the little blond who'd asked.

"What are you an idiot? Just take the picture." They spotted the man on Jax's bike.

"I can't find the button sorry." Jax walked up to the blond chick.

"Here let me do it." Taking the phone Jax looked at her and saw her split lip.

"Shit. I told him not to sit on your bike." Jax looked at Riley and saw her shake her head. The chick was lying.

"Its alright." Jax looked back at the asshole as Bobby moved behind him, making him nervous. "You look like a guy who know how to get his way. Do that to her lip?"

"Bitch has a mouth on her ya know."

"I get it. So you like Harleys?"

"Yeah they look good, but I'm way into the slant bikes for their speed."

"Right, right. Say cheese." Jax took the picture as the guy posed. Handing the phone to Bobby.

"That's before," Bobby aimed the phone again.

"Before? Before what?" Jax used his helmet to smash the guys face.

"Don't ever sit on another mans bike. Asshole."

"Holly shit." The blond said.

"Shut up bitch!" The guy yelled from the ground. Bobby kicked him in the ribs.

"Little respect for the fairer sex." He took a picture of the guy on the ground. "And that's after."

"Baby why didn't you handle that?" Jax asked Riley as he got on his bike.

"Figured you'd want this one, since I got the others."

Riley slung her leg over the bike behind Jax. As she got her helmet on she looked at the poor dumb blond. She looked so lost now that she couldn't have Jax.

"If I were you sweetie I'd call a friend and get gone before he recovers." With that they took off.

Page Break

When they got to the Tribe clubhouse Riley let her hair out of its braid as Bobby and Jax walked to the doors. Jax hadn't told her how to act around any other clubs. So instead she watched as he embraced an older man he called Uncle Jury. As the guys headed into the building Jax turned around and held out his hand for her to take.

"Just act like you normally do at our club. Your my old lady, act like it." He tucked her under his arm and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Fine, just let me know when you need to talk business." She returned the kiss as they walked in and heard Jury announce that there was MC royalty in the house.

"Jax Teller and Bobby Elvis of the Sons."

Riley smiled at the affection the other club showed to the Sons. Stepping back she let them all hug and shake hands. Looking around she spotted a petite brunette at the bar watching everything going on. She laughed when she saw Bobby carry a black girl out of the bar. After all the back slapping Jax wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the head pulling her along as he made his way to Jury.

"This your old lady?"

"Yeah. Uncle Jury this is Riley. Riley this is Uncle Jury. I told you how him and my dad go back to Nam."

"Welcome to the Devil's Tribe little lady." Jury gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Do I know you? You look familiar."

Riley looked at Jax in question. When she only got a shrug she turned back to Jury.

"You might know my dad. He's a Son too. Chibs?"

The shock on Jury's face was priceless as he continued to stare at her. Jax laughed a little and smacked Jury on the back. Going to the bar Jax and Jury took a seat and Riley knew that she needed to leave them be. Looking at Jury she shifted the strap of her bag.

"Got a place for me to put this down?" Jury nodded and looked down the bar.

"Cherry." The brunette from before joined them. "This is Jax's old lady. Can you show her to one of the empty rooms, give her the keys, and keep her company darling?"

"Sure thing." Cherry turned to Riley and smiled. "If you'll come with me."

Riley gave Jax another kiss before disappearing with Cherry. As they walked down the hall Cherry told her about herself and asked a few questions about the Sons. Riley answered as many as she could before they reached the room.

"This will be you and Jax."

"Thanks Cherry," Riley opened the door with the key Cherry had given her. "I think I'm going to clean some of the dirt off and come back out to the bar."

"Okay," Cherry sounded excited. "Want to hang out while the men do their thing?"

"Sure," Riley started into the room. "Oh and Cherry."

"Yeah?"

"Make sure none of the other girls know that Jax is mine."

"Why?"

"Cause he likes it when I get territorial." Riley laughed and after a second Cherry joined her.

Riley stripped out of her holster and jacket before going into the bathroom attached to the room. Inside she grabbed a wash cloth from under the sink and got it damp before running it over her face and neck. Grimacing at the dirt that came off, she decided to wash her face and reapply her make up. Thinking of all the road dirt on her clothes she stripped and wiped down the rest of her body. Changing into a new pair of white jeans and a black halter top that showed off all her tattoos, she pulled on her boots.

When she was done she stored her holster and one of her guns in the bag covering them with their clothes. Slinging her jacket back on she grabbed her phone she called Gemma, while slipping her gun in the back of her jeans. But when Gemma answered the phone Riley had to pull it away. Devon was screaming in the background.

"Gemma what's going on?" Fearing the worst.

"Oh ya know the terrible twos? Well your daughter's got them."

"Thank God. So what set her off?" Riley let out a relieved breath.

"She's tired but doesn't want to sleep without talking to you and Jax." Checking her watch she saw it was Devon's nap time.

"Okay put her on the phone, hopefully she'll stop screaming so my ears don't bleed." Gemma laughed and Riley could hear her trying to get Devon to calm down and take the phone. After a couple of minutes Riley could hear Devon saying her name.

"Momma?"

"Yes baby girl its momma," Riley blew out a breath and listened to Devon cry. "Now why are you being bad for grandma?"

"I want you and daddy."

"Well dady and mommy aren't there right now, but you could have been nice and asked grandma to call daddy or me."

"I sa-we," Devon mumbled into the phone. "Can I talk to daddy?"

"Yes baby, just give me a minute I gotta find him." Riley closed and locked the door behind her as she made her way into the bar. "So did you have fun with grandma before you were bad?"

Riley spotted Jax at the bar with Jury and made her way over half listening to Devon babble about the things she'd done. Not wanting to hear anything she shouldn't, she tapped Jax on the shoulder and handed him the phone when he turned.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need you to talk to her. She wont take her nap without talking to you."

"Its okay. Sorry Jury, but I got to take this." Jax grabbed the phone and headed outside. "Hey baby girl. What's this I hear about you not taking your nap?"

Riley snagged Jax's beer from the bar and took a swig. Plopping into his seat, she finished the beer and looked at Jury.

"Sorry about that."

"Not a problem. Even outlaws are dads and that comes first." Jury saluted her with his beer. "So how old is she?"

"She is going to be two in a little over a month." Riley smiled as she talked about her little girl. "She just started calling Jax daddy and he couldn't be happier."

"I could tell by the look on his face." Jury looked Riley over seeing what Jax saw in her. "So your Chibs' daughter? How did he take you and Jax?"

"He's still getting used to it, but he's okay as long as Jax treats me right." Smirking Riley looked at Jury. "So far so good, but I think after today Jax knows what I can do and will do if he doesn't."

Looking back out over the bar Riley saw Jax coming back in and getting stopped by some of the guys. She also saw Cherry sitting at a table looking bored. Knowing Jax was on his way back Riley got up and went behind the bar to refill his beer and give Jury a fresh one.

"You don't have to do that." Jury protested knowing that since Riley was Jax's old lady she didn't have to serve him. "That's what the sweet butts are for."

"I know but I was planning on raiding your bar and the only way to know whats here is to look." Jax took back his seat and looked at Riley. "So daddy, how long did it take for her to go down?"

"She was already falling asleep by the time I got to the door. I just kept talking until I heard snoring." Smiling Jax handed Riley back her phone. "Now why are you behind the bar?"

"I want something but I didn't know if he had it." Looking around Riley cheered when she spotted it. "There it is."

"So what is it?" Jury asked curious as to what she wanted. Hoping it wasn't some girly drink.

"Jim Beam's Ghost," Riley held up the nearly full bottle as Jax answered.

"Well now that the babies asleep and I've got my prize I'll leave you boys to your talk." Riley leaned over the bar and gave Jax a kiss. "Sorry again for interrupting earlier Jury."

"It's no problem Riley, remember family comes first." Jury called out as Riley left with a full tray. It had the bottle of Ghost, two shot glasses, and two glasses of water, before heading over to Cherry. "Jax what you got there is a good old lady and a great woman."

"Don't I know it."

"So how we gonna handle the Mayans?"

"We were actually hoping you could help us out with a problem." Jury nodded.

"Sure."

"We got a garage full of AK-47s. Need a place to assemble and store them. Until we find a buyer. It's a temporary thing."

"Got a strip club out on 95. Huge basement, private."

"Sounds perfect." Jax reached over and gave him a pat on the hand. "Appreciate it."

"You'll talk to Clay." Jury looked at Jax. "Let me know how to handle this Mayan thing?"

"You can talk to him yourself. He's on his way."

"Clay's coming out?"

"Yup. Its about the future Jury."

"Future of what?"

"The Tribe."

"Jesus Jax. A patch over?"

"Its time, Jury. This whole area's blowing up. We don't patch you over, the Mayans will run right through you. We get a foothold in Nevada. You get status to protect your business. Best move for both clubs."

"A lot of my guys aren't SAMCRO material." Jury argued.

"Well the ones that are will make it the rest will fall off." Jax patted Jury on the back and headed over to Riley.

Wrapping his arm around her he gave her a kiss. Liking the fact that she was getting along with someone. He knew in Charming she didn't have many friends. There weren't many girls around the clubhouse, besides his mom and random sweet butts. Jax noticed that the chick Riley clammed up when he got to the table, while Riley just finished the story she was telling.

"You gonna introduce me to your friend darlin'?" Jax asked once Riley was done.

"Sorry baby," Riley turned in her seat and gave him a kiss, before turning back to Cherry. "Jax this is Cherry. Cherry this is my old man Jax Teller, VP of SAMCRO."

Jax smiled at Cherry and gave Riley another kiss. "You two have fun, Cherry thanks for keeping my old lady company." Looking down at Riley he tilted her head up. "You seen Bobby darlin'?"

"I think he went outside."

"Okay," and with another kiss he headed outside.

Page Break

Riley watched as Jax left and snapped back to look at Cherry, who was watching the other women in the bar.

"So how many girls were eye raping my man?"

"Including you?" Riley laughed and shook her head. "All the ones in the bar that aren't attached."

"Good." Riley grinned at Cherry who looked worried. "I got some steam to blow off and since Jax is busy I'll need to get rid of it some other way. And most of the women in Charming are to prissy to actually fight me for him."

"Just wait till the party tonight. There will be more girls who didn't see him all over you." Cherry advised. "Ones that Jury doesn't make money off of."

"Cool." Riley emptied the shoot she'd just poured and pushed the glass away, grabbing the water instead. "Now what to do till later?"

Page Break

Riley stood back near the kitchen with Cherry while the Sons and Tribe were having church. Riley didn't know exactly what was going on but she had a bad feeling about it. Looking at Jax's disappointed expression and some of the Tribe members anger she knew that no one was really happy about what was happening.

Instead of saying anything though she just listened to Clay's speech and hoped this didn't blow up in everyone's faces. When Jax pulled Jury's cut out and showed it off she could see the sadness in his face and made a vow to help him in anyway she could. When the Sons left so the Tribe could vote, Riley moved along the wall and outside with them.

Riley made it to Clay and Jax's bike without anyone spotting her and caught some of their conversation.

"How do you think this thing will play out?" Jax asked as he took a drag off a joint and passed it to Clay.

"Half, maybe more will stay. And that pack will thin out once the Mayans come a-knockin'." Clay inhaled. "Which should be soon."

"We can't leave these guys with no backup. Vegas can hang"

"Indian Hills is gonna have to learn to protect their ground. Best way to thin out a herd."

"Herd's already pretty thin, Clay. I wanna be here for Jury when the shit goes down."

"I ain't worried about Jury. He can handle himself." Clay turned as the doors opened.

Riley watched as some Tribe members stormed out, one even threw down his cut, before leaving.

"Looks like the vote's in, huh." Clay said with a smirk to Jax.

Jax and Clay stood up to go back in but Riley grabbed Jax's hand and stopped him. She could see the surprise in Jax's eyes when he saw where she'd been standing. Shaking her head Riley stopped his complaint by pulling him into her arms and kissing his throat.

"I'm here baby," Riley looked up into his eyes. "I'm here for _you_. Just let me know how I can help."

"Thank you." Jax said as he leaned down and gave her a kiss.

Taking her hand he lead her into the clubhouse, letting go once they were inside. Riley stayed by the door knowing this was something she had no place in. Instead she watched as Jax stripped Jury of his Tribe cut and placed his Sons cut on. While Clay ripped down the Tribe's banner and wrote SOA on the wall, in its place. Hugs went around and the men cheered, before Happy yelled out.

"Patch over party!" And chaos descended.

Riley stood back and watched as both charters let loose, she actually felt bad for some of these women. Making her way over to Cherry she had a few drinks with her and talked some. Seeing the other girl staring at something she saw it was Kip. Getting up she walked over to the Prospect and pulled him back over to their table.

"Kip this is Cherry. Cherry this is Half Sac, but I refuse to call him that. Enjoy you two." Riley left the two slacked jawed as she walked away.

Looking around she saw a lot of the girls were dancing, either for one man or on a pole. Since none of them were messing with Jax she tried to find a familiar face. Spotting Happy she made her way over, after seeing Jax busy, and plopped down on the couch next to him.

"Hey killer," Happy snapped his head around, angry his show was interrupted, then saw it was Riley.

"Hey little killer," Happy gave her a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Decided to come with Jax and stretch my old lady wings." Riley looked around. "Made a new friend, might have killed a few Mayans, and now I'm waiting for my old man to finish business so I can have some fun."

"What do you mean 'killed a few Mayans'?"

"Came across a few Mayans on the way here. They pulled on us, I shot out some tires and they dropped like dominoes." Seeing the anger on his face Riley smiled. "Its okay Happy. I got permission from Jax to hit the bikes. I was not going to give them the chance to hit us."

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Why? Because I'm Jax's old lady or because I'm a girl?" Getting frustrated Riley leaned closer to Happy. "Y'all need to remember I'm not some doe eyed idiot. I've killed my fair share of people before I even met you guys. I killed for my country and I killed to protect my daughter."

Huffing Riley got up and walked away. She didn't need to get caught fighting with a Son. Seeing Clay and Jury sitting at the bar, but no Jax she started walking around trying to find him. Riley finally saw him sitting on a couch alone. Making her way over she saw the pout on his face. Sitting on the arm of the couch she looked down at him.

"You okay?"

Jax startled having not seen her and put on a smile.

"Want something?"

Riley laughed as he pulled down onto the couch and kissed her. Fooling around on the couch, in full view of the others, Riley was enjoying herself. Pushing up she looked back down at Jax and smiled. "Lets go." Riley slid off Jax and held out her hand.

"Where are we going?" Jax asked as Riley guided him through the crowd.

"As an old lady its my job to take care of my old man." Riley heard Clay and Jury laugh as they passed by. "So that's what I'm doing."

"Yes ma'am," Jax picked her up and flipped her over his shoulder. "But your going too slow."

Riley waved as the bikers whooped and whistled as Jax carried her toward their room. "Goodnight Clay! Goodnight Jury!" Riley laughed when Jax smacked her ass, as the guys called back while laughing.

Page Break

Riley came down stairs and had to hold in a laugh at the sight of all the passed out bodies. Most of them in compromising positions. Making her way to the kitchen she got a pot of coffee started and debated on trying to make breakfast for so many hungover men. As the coffee finished Riley heard the main door open and peaked out. Seeing Juice and Tig she smiled and poured them both cups.

"Look at this shit." Tig complained.

"Hey, guys." Riley heard a female voice.

"Here we go." Juice said as the girl came out.

Riley flinched when she heard someone puke. Once she was done doctoring their drinks she made her way to the bar. Brushing off a spot she set their cups down, pointedly not looking at the puke and grabbed herself a seat.

"Morning boys."

"Morning Riley."

Tig grabbed a random bottle and took a swig. Riley was talking to the guys when Kip came and joined them. Riley pointed him to the coffee maker, warning him that he'd need to make another pot. Soon enough Clay and Cherry came in at the same time, Riley could feel the anger and disappointment coming off Kip.

"Oh, man." Clay groaned while pulling on his cut.

"I hate you." Tig called out to Clay, while Kip watched Cherry.

Happy came out smiling holding onto a topless woman. Looking directly at Tig he gloated.

"What's up kill?"

"I hate you all!" Everyone laughed.

"Morning Cherry," Riley called out as Cherry joined her in the kitchen.

Riley grabbed cups for Clay and Happy and started making their coffee. Cherry returned her greeting solemnly, Riley didn't pressure the other girl. Riley had learned from Gemma the rules of the road. When married members traveled they could get some random ass, as long as the ass didn't follow them home. She also knew that Cherry really didn't have a choice about sleeping with Clay, not if she wanted the Sons protection.

"Think we can find a sober sweet butt and send her for food? I so do not feel like making breakfast for nearly forty hungover men."

"Yeah I'll go get one of the girls to some donuts."

Riley knew that Cherry was glad to have something to do, so she didn't have to see Kip's sad face. Nodding Riley watched as she scurried away before grabbing the coffees and taking them to the guys. Nodding at the thanks Riley looked at Kip and saw the confusion on his face.

When the girl Cherry had sent out returned Riley called out for breakfast, after making herself a plate. Sweet butts went around the room clearing most of the food up after the guys were done, while Riley sat off with Cherry talking about random things. No one was in a hurry today and Clay was bullshitting with some of the men.

"Any problems?" Clay saw the pout on Tig's face as he clutched a bottle.

"Well, the trucks out back. It's all good." Juice answered.

"He still pouting?" Clay indicated Tig down the bar.

"Who Tiggy?" Bobby held shot glasses over his eyes. "Why don't you give him the sweet butt?" Juice quietly laughed.

"Nah, I'm good with Half Sac. That score is settled." Clay sat down as his phone rang. "Where the hell are you?"

Riley perked up knowing he was talking to Jax, who had woken her up with a kiss before leaving to clear his head.

"What are you talking about?" Riley rushed over when she heard this. "Shit! Mayans!"

Clay jumped off the stool slamming his phone closed.

"Where?" Tig hopped off his seat, slamming the bottle on the bar. Riley watched as the others jumped up as well. They were all ready to fight.

"Pack of 'em trailing Jax." Looking at Juice. "Get rid of the goddamn truck."

"On it." Juice disappeared out the door.

"Mayans. What do you want to do?" Jury came out of the back.

"Weapons behind the bar." Clay met Jury behind the bar. "Pack it up." He told the others.

Cherry left to tell the other girls to go as Riley raced back to her room and grab her things. Armed she ran to the bar and helped them clear everything off. When Clay tried to order her out she just stared at him, making him shake his head. Instead he started handing out guns to everyone, but before he could hand one to Riley she pulled out her Eagles and cocked them.

"I'm good Clay," Riley ignored the shocked looks. "Where do you want me? And don't try to send me away again."

"Just stay near me," Clay ordered letting out a sigh. "I don't need you getting killed. My old lady, your dad, and your old man would kill."

"Got it." Cherry came back to the bar, swallowing when she saw Riley checking her guns.

"What can I do?"

"Girls all gone?" Jury saw her nod. "Open the garage. Move the bike inside! Everybody got a weapon?"

Soon enough Riley and everyone else heard the bikes coming up the road. Riley went with Jury to the doors and opened them, letting Jax drive right in. Within seconds bullets were flying and Clay was giving the order.

"Go, go!"

As one everyone in the bar made their way outside, returning fire. Riley was aiming to scare rather than kill and was impressed as some of the Sons came out from across the street. The fight didn't last long, less than a minute later the Mayans were running away. Before they left though one of them sprayed the bar, one of the shots hit Jury. Before the dust settled Riley had Jury back inside and was ordering people around.

"Someone get me a first aid kit!" Riley pulled a knife out of her boot and cut his sleeve off as Cherry brought over the kit. "This is going to hurt, but you'll live. Didn't hit anything vital, your one lucky man Jury."

It didn't take long for the cops and EMTs to show up. Jury showed them that Riley had fixed them up before talking to the Sheriff. The EMTs checked over a few other guys who had been hit. Luckily none of them were to serious hurt and only needed to be patched. Riley joined the men at the bar once everyone was cleared and grabbed a drink.

"Cleared his book debt. We're good." Jury looked around. "What happens now? I'm probably going to lose a couple more guys 'cause of this."

"Well there wont be another hit a while." Clay answered waving his hand around. "That, uh- That pop off was about dick size. They wanted to let us know their watching."

"Vegas will stick around for a while." Jax included.

"Appreciate that." It was silent for a moment.

"Brother." Clay stood up and hugged Jury.

Jax followed and whispered something but Riley couldn't hear it. She knew Clay had though and when Jax started making his way to her, Clay stopped him. Riley knew he was suspicious of Jax started something, and Riley knew he had.

"You wanna to tell me what happened out there?" Clay demanded. Jax just played it off.

"Went for a ride to clear my head, and the Mayans spotted me. You saw the rest." Riley got nervous when Tig and Bobby came up behind Jax, but he just nodded at them.

"Juice will, uh, stick around and watch over the AK assembly."

"I'll have Vegas, you know, bring up some illegals and help him out." Tig volunteered.

"Oh. I, uh- I got some helpers for you." Clay patted Tig on the chest and pointed behind him.

"Really? Oh, I love you all." Tig spotted the escorts.

"I know. You don't deserve this." Clay joked.

"I love you all." Tig backed into them. "Yes, I do. I love all of you. Come on."

Riley blocked out what he said next but kept her eyes on Clay, Bobby, and Jax. Bobby went back to the bar as Jax moved closer to Clay.

"Look, I want to go back and see the kids." Nodding his head over. "I'll ride back with Happy and his guys."

As he headed over Riley heard Bobby and Clay talking about him. Wondering if they had anything to worry about with him. Riley didn't like it but she could understand. When Jax got to her they headed back to the room to pack everything away, but once they were in the room. Jax grabbed Riley and held her tight. Riley hugged him back, knowing he needed her support and comfort.

Happy came and got them before long. They were outside ready to go when Riley saw Happy staring at her.

"What Happy?"

"Don't pull anything, Little Killer."

"Only if I have to." Riley agreed before they headed home.

Page Break

Before they had left Riley had called Gemma to let her know they were going to the hospital first. She agreed to meet them there with Devon. Riley was tired and wanted a bath when they got to the hospital and her mood didn't improve when they got to Abel's floor and Tara was waiting.

"Jax?" Tara called out as they passed her.

"What Tara?" Riley glared at Tara over Jax's shoulder.

"How was Nevada?"

"None of your concern. Now how is he?"

"Good. Your mothers with him."

"We know. Where else would she be?"

Jax slung his arm around Riley and pulled her down the hall. When they got to Abel's room they could see Devon sitting in Gemma's lap as she read to Abel. Riley pulled out her phone and took some pictures, exclaiming how cute they were. They quietly entered the room but Devon and Gemma spotted them at the same time.

The little girl climbed out of Gemma's lap and dashed into Jax's arms. Telling him how much she'd missed him. Jax told her the same giving her kisses all over her face. All Riley could think was that Devon was going to be a daddy's girl, she hoped Abel would be like his father and be a momma's boy.

Devon turned her attention to her mother and held out her arms. Riley talked to Devon quietly as Jax and Gemma caught up. He kissed her, causing her to stop mid rant before going to Abel's toaster and talking to him.

"Hey, little guy." Riley watched as Jax glowed with paternal pride at Abel's progress.

Riley saw Tara peaking into the room and moved over so her view was blocked. She knew Devon spotted Tara as the girl hid her face in her neck. Rubbing the little girls back she smiled a Jax when he looked up for Abel. The two of them listened talked to Gemma for a little bit before Riley asked Gemma to take her and Devon home.


	7. AN

Thank you all for staying with me and for all the wonderful reviews.I just started a new job and am waiting to get internet set up at home. I haven't given up and have the next two chapters written. I'm going to try to update as soon as I can, but for now I will leave you with this. A small peak at the next chapter.

Set at the beginning of Giving Back.

"You bringing the kids to the Taste of Charming?"

"What's that?" Donna asked as she shoved the money Jax had given her into her pocket.

"Something Jax's mom started a few years ago. I'm going tomorrow. I made a deal with Gemma. A few hours of office work for hours of manual labor tomorrow."

"Yeah I'm doing the fireworks." Seeing the look on Donna's face he paused. "It's not a club thing. It's something for the kids."

"Yeah we're raising money for the Middle school's music department." Riley looked at her watch and cursed. "I actually gotta go or Gemma will kill me."

"I gotta go do some stuff too." Jax explained as he came back. "You should come and bring the kids."

"Okay. God we'll go." Donna laughed as she raised her hands in surrender. "Now go before Gemma and Clay kill me for making you late."

Riley walked over to Donna and gave her a hug thanking her for watching Devon and Mars for her. Donna waved her off while returning the hug. Donna whispered her thanks to Riley helping her to deal with Opie and the club. Riley shook her head before letting Donna go and turning to give Opie a hug and headed into the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 7

A/N: This chapter will contain sex, explicit sex at that. If you don't like it don't read it. Also I will be gradually shifting the story away from the show in this chapter.

Riley and Donna stood back as their men wrestled with a play pen that had been previously shoved into the Winston's shed. The women laughed as Jax pulled and tons of crap came tumbling out and crashed to the ground. The guys were jumping around to avoid being buried beneath crap. Riley had to admit that she had been admiring the sight of Jax shirtless in the sun and was not paying attention to much else.

"How did you get this in here?" Opie asked as the guys wrestled the play pen off a toolbox.

"By myself." Donna answered smugly.

"So how much?" Jax asked as he shook out the pen and fixed the padding.

"Nothing it's a gift." Opie brushed started stacking the things back into the shed.

Riley could see the hesitation on Donna's face. Donna and Riley had become friends after the family dinner and had gotten together a few time both with the kids and without. Riley had heard all about Opie going to jail and the struggles they were having since. Knowing that the couple could use all the money they could get Riley nodded her head at Jax. She watched as he pulled a few bills off a stack and handed them to Donna.

"Don't argue," Jax stopped Donna's argument before she could start. "Your saving me more."

Riley watched as Jax carried the play pen to the truck they'd borrowed from TM before turning to Donna and Opie.

"You bringing the kids to the Taste of Charming?"

"What's that?" Donna asked as she shoved the money Jax had given her in her pocket.

"Something Jax's mom started a few years ago. I'm going tomorrow. I made a deal with Gemma. A few hours of office work today and tomorrow so she can get things set up. Then tomorrow I can just have fun at the festival."

"Yeah I'm doing the fireworks." Seeing the look on Donna's face he paused. "It's not a club thing. It's something for the kids."

"Yeah we're raising money for the Middle school's music department." Riley looked at her watch and cursed. "I actually got to go or Gemma will kill me."

"Yeah and I gotta do some stuff too." Jax explained as he came back. "You should come and bring the kids."

"Okay. God we'll go." Donna laughed as she raised her hands in surrender. "Now go before Gemma and Clay kill me for making you late."

Riley walked over to Donna and gave her a hug, thanking her for watching Devon for her. Donna waved her off while returning the hug. Donna whispered her thanks to Riley for helping her with dealing with Opie and the club. Riley shook her head before letting Donna go and turning to give Opie a hug and headed into the house. Letting Jax say good bye to Opie and Donna.

Finding Kenny and Ellie in the living room playing with Devon and Mars she took a quick picture of the group before interrupting. Picking up Devon she smothered her in kisses making her giggle before setting her back on the ground. Moving to Ellie she pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. Grabbing Kenny she ruffled his hair laughing at his attempts to stop her before kissing his cheek and laughing when he immediately wiped his face.

"Alright guys. I expect you to help your mom and dad watch Devon and Mars." Riley set down Kenny. "If you do a good job I'll give you both five bucks. Sound good?"

With their exuberant yells of agreement Riley went back into the kitchen and grabbed her purse. Pulling out an envelope with Donna's name on it she slipped it into the other woman's purse before going back outside to get Jax. Seeing the two of them play wrestling she shook her head and waded into the fray to grab them both by their ears.

"Okay boys," Riley tried to smother a laugh as Donna snorted. "If you two don't stop there wont be any treats for you."

"Yes ma'am." They answered in unison as Donna nearly collapsed from laughing.

"Now Mr. Teller we have to go." Riley let go of Opie's ear. "Mr. Winston I'll leave you to the care of Mrs. Winston."

With that Jax and Riley left Donna and Opie laughing in their backyard and headed for the truck. Once they got into the truck Jax pulled Riley across the seats and silenced her giggles with a kiss. The kiss quickly heated up and the only reason they stopped was the sound of a horn being blown. Snapping apart they realized that Riley had hit the horn while trying to climb into Jax's lap. Laughing they pulled away from the Winston's home and headed for the lot.

Page Break

Riley sighed as she looked at the chaos that was the TM office. Deciding to start with the mess on the desk Riley turned on the radio and set about filing and organizing. Getting into a grove she didn't realize just how long she'd been going before the door opened, letting in the sounds of the garage. Looking up she snarled when she saw Gemma's smirking face.

"I hate you." Gemma just laughed. "Why didn't you warn me?"

"For this right here." Gemma looked around the office liking how it looked after just four hours. "But now your hired."

"Nope not happening. I think I'd rather do back breaking labor than wade through months of paperwork."

The two women laughed as they left the office and headed to one of the picnic tables. Riley plopped down on the seat and snagged a cigarette from Gemma's hand, smiling at the hateful look Gemma gave her. The two of them caught up on the days events, mostly Riley telling her where she'd moved everything. They had finished their second cigarettes after eating a small lunch Riley had brought. The sound of motorcycles made both women snap their heads up to the entrance of the lot.

"They're back." Riley sang as she watched Clay and Jax pull into the lot. "I told them before they left that it didn't help."

"What are you talking about baby girl?"

"I told them that leaving their cuts off didn't make a difference. Their outlaw bikers with or without them." Riley tilted her head up to Gemma who was playing with her hair. "I told them that they just looked like nakkid outlaw bikers."

The two women laughed as their men parked their bikes and headed into the garage. Gemma let Riley with a kiss on the cheek and headed for the door that led into the office. Riley watched as Gemma manipulated Clay into letting some guy Kyle come to the fundraiser with flare. Laughing quietly Riley headed into the garage to find Jax but stopped by a grumbling Clay first. Waiting till he was done fiddling with something on a bike she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Hey pops number two," Riley could see the small smile on his face at his new title. "You know where my old man is?"

"No, but try his room or the roof." Clay looked up at her and shook his head. "Remind him there's church in an hour."

"Thanks." Riley gave him another kiss before leaving the garage.

Heading into the bar Riley saw some of the guys sitting at the bar, getting an early start. Shaking her head at them she went over Piney and Bobby, giving them each a kiss, before heading to the dorms. Knocking on Jax's door before she opened it she spotted her man looking at some papers before he closed the binder and stuffed it in his bag. Walking to the bed she straddled his legs and kissed him, running her hands through his hair. Riley ground herself against him until the need for oxygen made her pull away and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" Jax asked as he wrapped his arms around her back.

"I've spent the last four hours in the office cleaning up almost a years worth of paperwork." Riley huffed and nuzzled her face into his neck, planting small nips against the bulging vein on the side of his throat. "Plus you teased me all morning and then ran off to Stockton."

Riley felt more than heard his laugh and sighed into his skin.

"Sorry darlin'. I never would have left you hanging if I'd known." Jax slid his hands from her thighs up, lifting her shirt as he went. "Let me fix that for you."

Riley giggled as Jax buried his head in her bra covered chest. Running her hands down his back she grabbed his shirts and started pulling them off. Throwing them into the chair she pushed Jax back against the pillows and slid back on her knees until she could get to his belt. Releasing him from his jeans she nudged him till he lifted his hips and dragged them and his boxers off, pausing to take his Ked's off first. Standing at the end of the bed she watched Jax's face as she gave him a show as she pulled off her own clothes, sending him a coy smile before she crawled over his stretched out body.

Starting at his legs Riley dragged her short nails over his skin, loving the hiss he released at the slight pain. Pushing his thighs apart Riley ran her hands up his inner thighs to her goal. Wrapping one hand around the base of his cock and the other lightly around his sac Riley let her hair trail across his groin, something she'd learned he was particularly fond of. Bending her head down she kept her eyes locked with Jax's as she gave his tip little kitten licks. Seeing his eyes nearly turn black Riley quickly swallowed his length, moving the hand that had been on his cock to his hip while never taking her eyes off him.

"Damn Angel."

Riley smiled around his cock as he arched under her. Pulling up she let her bottom teeth gently rub against the underside of his cock, pushing against his hips when he tried to thrust up. As Jax's cock left her mouth she shook her head at him, nipping his hip bone as punishment. Swirling her tongue around the sensitive crown she felt his balls draw up in her hand and quickly backed away rising to her knees.

"Why'd you stop?" Jax panted as Riley just stared at him. "I was so close."

"And that's why I stopped." Riley crawled up his body, kissing, licking, and nipping at Jax's overly sensitive skin. "You may have been close but I wasn't."

Paying special attention to the V of his hips, the cuts of his stomach muscles, and his pecs and nipples, which got a slightly rougher nip. Finally reaching his mouth she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth before kissing him. Swirling her tongue around his she sat up in his lap and pulled him with her. Once he was sitting up straight she aligned his cock with her hole and dropped down hard. Both of them threw their heads back at the sensation.

"Fuck!" The cried in unison as they adjusted to the feeling.

Riley wrapped her legs around Jax's waist, locking her ankles over the small of his back. Putting her arms over his shoulders she used her forearms to raise and lower herself on him. Riley smirked at Jax's dazed expression knowing what was causing it. When she pulled herself up she squeezed her internal muscles around his cock and relaxed them as she dropped back down. Riley gasped though when Jax's eyes snapped open and he growled at the smirk on her face.

"Angel." Jax wrapped his arms around her and using surprising strength pulled himself onto his knees as his arms kept her still. "Two can play this game."

After one thrust Riley was nearly coming, the new position had his dick rubbing right against her g-spot. Jax grabbed one of her arms and pulled it from around his neck and onto his knee. The angle caused Riley to scream as her torso stretched out and Jax started hitting her cervix with each thrust. Riley's internal muscles kept clenching around him, resisting the sensual assault.

"Fuck, Jax baby."

Riley let go of his neck completely and bent over his lap to place her hands on the bed. Letting her head drop between her shoulders she saw the mirror over his dresser and saw the look on Jax's face, it sent a shiver up her spine. Raising her head back up she looked down her body to where she could see Jax disappearing into her and screamed as he slammed up into her, causing her body to spasm in his lap as her orgasm rocked through her.

"Shit!" Was all the warning she got as Jax surged up one more time and she felt his hot seed shoot into her.

Riley's arms collapse out from under her and caused her to fall completely across Jax's knees. Panting she laughed as her muscles started protesting the extra stretch, while her pussy kept clenching around Jax's cock as the after shocks pulsed through her. Unwrapping her legs she slid off his knees and rolled onto her side. Pushing herself up she flipped her hair off her face and smiled at Jax who was leaning against the headboard with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Damn Angel I never knew you were so bendy." Jax teased as he grabbed his cigarettes off the table next to bed and pulled out two. After lighting them he hand her one and patted the spot next to him. "I am so going to have fun trying to figure out just how bendy you are."

"Just give me some warning so I can stretch first." Riley laid her head on Jax's chest as she waited for the feeling in her legs to come back. "I'm going to be sore tomorrow as it is."

Riley felt Jax laugh before she heard it and relaxed as he rubbed her side. Leaning over him to put out her cigarette she couldn't resist giving him a kiss over his heart and slid her leg over his hip. Laying her ear over the spot she'd just kissed she sighed in contentment as she started to doze off to the sound of his heart beating and his fingers running through her hair.

The quiet was broken by Kip opening the door unexpectedly. Riley nearly jumped up but Jax's arm around her shoulders kept her tucked into his side and mostly out of sight. Glaring at Kip from Jax's hold she saw him blush and stutter as he tried to back out of the door as Jax yelled at him.

"What did you need Kip?" Riley growled out as she pulled some of her hair over her shoulder to keep her breasts out of view. "And if had better be fucking important."

"Sorry Riley, Jax," He stuttered under their combined glares. "But Clay told me to get Jax for church." Kip backed out of the room and slammed the door, but not before Juice and Tig got a look into the room and whistled at the view.

"Shit! I forgot about that." Riley scrambled out of the bed and started yanking on her clothes. "Before I came here Clay told me to remind you."

"It's cool Angel." Jax got out of bed and grabbed some clean clothes from his dresser, throwing Riley one of his SAMCRO shirts. "I'm going to the hospital later to see Abel. Want me to call you before I head over?"

"Yeah. Devon's staying with Opie and Donna tonight." Riley walked over to Jax and wrapped her arms around his neck. "We'll have the house to ourselves."

"Is that right?" Jax smirked as he kissed her. Pulling back for air he grabbed his cut and shrugged it on. "Well that just means you don't have to be quiet."

Riley laughed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her out of the room. When they got to the meeting room Jax pulled her in for another kiss, flipping off his brothers as they made cat calls. Clay yelled at them causing them to break apart like two teenagers. Riley waved at everyone gathered in the room, spotting Opie in the room she called out to him.

"Is it still cool?" Riley chuckled at Opie's confused face. "Devon staying the night Op?"

"Yeah, lil sis. Ellie and Kenny are excited and keep arguing over who's room she's sleeping in." The guys chuckled.

"Cool. I'm going to head over there for a bit." Seeing Opie nod she turned to Jax. "And I'll see you later."

Jax gave her another kiss and smacked her on the ass after she pulled away. Riley bit her bottom lip and Jax swallowed at the look in her eyes. Turning around she headed out the door to her car. Riley missed the remarks being thrown around the room as she left, but Jax took great pleasure in smacking Juice in the back of the head.

Page Break

After hanging out with Donna and the kids for a few hours Riley headed home to check on the stew she had cooking for her and Jax. It was really weird for Devon to not be home, but Riley was going to take advantage of the break. Making deciding that everything was doing good she left to head to the hospital.

Getting there before Jax she picked up one of the books that they had lying around and started reading to Abel. When she finished the first book she got up to look in on him and saw him waving around a bit in the toaster, as Jax liked to call it, and started talking to him.

"Hey little man," Running her fingers over the glass above his head and watching as he followed the motion. "You are doing so good. Did you know that your big sister was in one of these too? Yeah, she was born really early just like you, and just like her your going to be just fine and into everything before we know it."

Smiling down at Abel she started cooing at him. Riley was distracted from everything else as she talked to Abel and didn't notice as Jax snuck into the room with them. As Abel started fussing again she let out a sigh and smiled down at him.

"Your not going to let me get away without singing are you?" Making a face down at him Riley missed the smirk on Jax's face. "Well your lucky I love you, huh. So do you have any requests? No, well then I get to pick." Thinking of another movie she started singing 'The Lion Sleeps Tonight'.

As Riley finished the song she finally felt Jax's presence. Turning she saw him leaning against the window, just smiling, and a crowd of people outside the room. Feeling the heat rush to her face Riley ducked her head letting her hair shield her. As Riley was hiding Jax had pushed away from the window and waved the onlookers away.

Stepping behind her Jax pulled her around and brought Riley into his chest. Kissing the top of her head he tried to calm her down. Jax didn't understand why Riley refused to sing in front of anyone. She had the best voice he'd ever heard, and it put all the singers he'd heard to shame. Instead of asking her anything he just held her until she was comfortable enough to look at him. When Riley finally lifted her head Jax smiled sweetly at her and covered her face in soft kisses.

"Darlin' I love it when I can catch you singing." He told her as he sat in the chair she had vacated and pulled her into his lap. "Why don't you like singing for anyone but the kids?"

Riley took a deep breath and looked at Abel's incubator before answering.

"You know how I joined the Marines right after my mom died." Jax nodded. "Well the night she died she was on her way to my concert. It was a senior year thing and I had a big solo. I had been practicing nonstop for a month and she was so proud. It was also an audition to a music school." Taking another deep breath Riley tried to contain the tears that wanted to fall. "Well the concert went great and just after I was talking to the scouts that had come to see me when my principal came up to me with a gloomy look on his face. I didn't think anything of it at first, but then I noticed two cops with him. He pulled me aside and into the band room with the cops where they told me that my mom had been in a fatal car crash. They tried to reassure me that she hadn't suffered but none of it meant anything to me." Looking into Jax's face knowing he could see the tears in her eyes. "I didn't sing again till I was laid up in the hospital with Devon."

"I can understand darlin'. But I don't think your mom would have wanted you to give up singing."

"I know but." Turning to look up at Jax she kissed him lightly on the lips. "It's going to take something big for me to sing in front of a crowd again."

The two of them sat there for a while just enjoying the quiet that was only broken by the beeping of Abel's monitors. It didn't take long for them to start getting frisky, Jax couldn't resist running his hands under Riley's shirts and playing with the exposed skin. Smacking at his hands Riley tried to keep from letting out a laugh and waking Abel but it was pointless. When Abel woke up crying Riley scolded Jax and handed him a book, leaning back into him Riley listened to the sound of Jax's deep voice.

Before long Riley felt eyes on them and looked over to the window. Seeing a man about mid-thirties, with a narrow beady face and gray hair, Riley tapped Jax on the chest and tilted her head at the man. Jax looked up and Riley could feel him tense under her before he gently moved her off his lap. Riley pulled her phone from her pocket just in case but watched as Jax and the man looked into the room and exchanged a few words before he walked off. After that the two of them kissed Abel's toaster and told him good night before heading home to Riley's.

Page Break

The next day Riley pulled up to the shop and was getting Devon and Mars out when she saw the guys getting ready to leave. Devon spotted the them and ran over yelling at Jax and Clay. Riley smiled as she watched the two big bad bikers crouch down and pick up the little girl and smother her with kisses. Devon got passed around receiving the same treatment as Jax walked over to her. Jax wrapped him arms around her and gave her a kiss.

"Where you guys going?" Riley asked once Jax released her mouth.

"We gotta go pick up someone from Stockton." Jax rested his forehead against Riley's hair. "We're going to be protecting him here at the club house for a couple of days."

Riley nodded as she placed a kiss on his chest. She was happy that Jax had decided to keep her in the loop about what the club was doing. He'd told her that the only way to protect her was to tell her everything or nothing, so he told her everything. A horn honk made them pull away from each other. Riley walked over with Jax and got Devon from Clay. Wishing the them well and safe she waved them off with Devon before heading into the office.

Leaving the office door open to the lot she let Devon down to play with Mars, warning her to not go into the garage. Getting set up at the desk she started going through some paperwork. Before long people came into pick up their cars and the phone was ringing for repairs and Riley letting them know the shop was closed for anything put pick ups. A few hours later Devon came in wanting something to drink. Riley got up and went into the club house, not realizing the guys were back.

Walking into the club house she spotted some Clay, Kip, and Piney sitting at the bar with a strange man. Holding Devon close she skirted around them and went into the kitchen. Giving the girl a cup of juice and some animal crackers, she set her up at the table before going back to the bar. Riley watched from the door as 'Chuck' told Clay and Piney about his work with the Chinese.

"So your a thief and a rat." Clay stated as he popped the cap off a beer. Riley laughed along with Piney.

"I accept that." Riley shook her head and walked out so the men could see her but stopped in her tracks when she saw what Chuck was doing.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing?!" Riley yelled as she stopped next to the masturbating man, causing him to quickly snatch his hand from his pants. "Fuck that I don't care. Just know that if I ever see it again I'll cut your dick off and glue up your ass."

Riley fumed thinking about the fact that Devon could have seen that. Sure enough the little girl popped her head out of the kitchen needing to go to the bathroom. Telling Devon to use daddy's room Riley turned to Clay and grabbed his beer and drank it to the label. Handing the beer back she shuddered and sat on the stool on the opposite side of Piney.

"Clay I'm going to take Devon to the festival. There's only two cars left for pick up, paper works on the desk." Giving Piney and Clay a kiss on the cheek she gave one last glare at Chuck before ruffling Kip's hair. "I'll give Gem an excuse for y'all being missing."

Collecting Devon and Mars, Riley got in the car and headed for the middle school, pulling up she spotted Jax and Opie entering the gates. Letting Devon run to Jax she clipped Mars' leash and led him over at a more sedated pace. Catching up with Jax, Donna, Opie, and the kids she gave Donna and Opie a kiss and slipped herself under Jax's free arm.

Jax set Devon back down as Kenny and Ellie raced off to go play, taking the girl with them. Riley and Donna went with them as the men stared down a man and his girlfriend in the parking lot. Not wanting to get caught up in the drama Riley kept quiet about it, but kept it in mind to ask about later. Together the two women followed their laughing children into the crowd, Riley pulled Donna with her to the chili booth so they could say 'hi' to Gemma and to leave Mars with her.

After that the girls walked around the festival, always keeping the kids in sight. As they walked around Riley and Donna talked about a lot of things, including the money that Riley had left in Donna's purse the other day. Donna tried to say it was too much but Riley argued that she deserved it for watching Devon and Mars overnight. After the subject was dropped Riley looked around and spotted Bobby as 'Elvis' doing costume and hair for a bunch of kids and that Jax and Opie were staring at the same guy as before. Feeling curious she asked Donna about him.

"What's our guys deal with him?" Riley pointed out the man.

"He used to be SAMCRO, joined around the same time as Jax and Opie, but when Opie went to prison he left. I think his names Kyle." Donna sighed as she looked at him. "I wish Opie would leave."

"Donna I may not know everything about the Sons but I don't think that you can just leave." Looking at her new friend Riley wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "Donna you love Opie right? Well when you married him you knew he was in the club, so why are you so against it now? I mean you must not have minded it before but you keep trying to drag him out and it's going to hurt the two of you and your kids."

"I knew he was in the club before but when he went away it scared me." Donna sat down on a bench near by and Riley followed her down. "I knew that they were doing illegal stuff, but when Op was arrested it hit home. Now I'm just scared it's going to happen again and I don't think I could survive it."

"Bullshit! Donna you did it once for five years and survived. I know that things were tough but it can only get better. And if something did happen and Opie ended up back in jail, or even Jax we have each other. We'll be prison wives." Both women laughed at the joke as Riley looked around and spotted Jax and Opie smoking by the fireworks. "Some of the guys in my squad are married. Their wives are some of the toughest women I know. Because they have to spend everyday worrying that their going to get the call about their husband being dead. But they survive because they have each other, and you have that too. With the club and with me, now it's my turn to wait for that call that Jax is dead or in jail."

Riley didn't know that Jax had made his way over to them and had heard her. He knew that that was always a possibility but he hadn't thought of it much. He hoped that Riley and Donna would have each other to turn to if something like that happened to him or Ope. Trying to block those thoughts he interrupted them and tried to make them laugh.

"Kenny looks like he knows his way around a gun." Jax saw the angry look on Donna and Riley's faces and scoffed. "I'm kidding."

"Thanks for the crib money. Every little bit helps."

"No problem I know how rough it is for you guys." Jax looked at Donna with a serious expression on his face. "Now I know you've always had a problem wrapping your head around the M.C. life but -."

"Gemma's already given me the 'M.C.'s the glue speech."

"I'm not talking about the M.C. I'm talking about you and Ope. He can't be half in/half out. It'll get him killed and Ope is my best friend."

"Then I want him out." Riley shook her head from where she was sitting. "That guy go out. Kyle."

"Kyle was kicked out. Wanna know why? Cause the night Ope got busted, Kyle was supposed to be his getaway but he bailed when he saw the cops."

"Opie never said anything." Riley could hear the tears in Donna's voice and the anger in Jax's and was ready to jump in if it got too far.

"Because Opie's not a rat. He did the time. We all would have done it. Opie wont walk away from the club. He's like me. It's all we know. It's in our D.N.A. And if you keep pulling him in the other direction." Jax shook his head looking into Donna's eyes. "We're not the glue Donna. You are."

With that he put his hand on her shoulder and walked away. Riley jumped off the bench and wrapped her arms around the other woman, who was so close to breaking down. Riley gently brought Donna back down to the bench, keeping her arm around her. Silently cursing Jax's timing and intensity, not that she blamed him but he should have waited until Donna had the option to break down. When Donna pulled herself together Riley looked her friend in the eyes.

"Don't forget. I'm right here with you. Your not going to have to face this alone anymore." Riley bumped her shoulder against Donna and smiled at her. "Where 'old ladies' and we gotta stick together." Riley used finger quotes with that and was happy to get a small chuckle from Donna.

Soon the kids came up wanting food so Riley and Donna went to the Sheriff's stand to get them burgers, hot dogs, and fries. Finding a bail of hay they sat down and ate with the kids, before sending them off to play. Riley left Donna with the kids as she went to check on Gemma and grab a bowl of chili. Plopping herself on the table with the other bowls Riley smiled at the look Gemma sent her.

"Good chili, ma." Riley saw the look on Gemma's face as she caught up to what she'd said. "Cat got your sharp tongue."

Riley smirked as Gemma just huffed at her and sat there eating her chili watching the crowds pass by. After she finished her bowl and started helping Gemma and Luann to serve the hungry masses. She was filling up some bowls when she heard Tig and Bobby looking for Jax. Riley walked over and told them where he was with Opie.

"Boss wants us." Bobby told them.

"You got two more hours in that both."

"Sorry. Mother." Tig said as they headed off to get Jax.

"Jesus Christ, Clay." Gemma cursed and Riley bumped her. "Sorry baby."

"It's sucks being the boss don't it?" Wayne said as he walked up twirling a corn dog covered in mustard.

"You know that fried shit is going to kill you."

"Yeah. 'Cause the cancers keeping me fit and spunky."

Riley handed Wayne a bowl of chili with some crackers as she thought over what she could do for him. Jax had explained that he was a friend of the club and helped them to cover some of their illegal activities. Riley noticed that Gemma was paying attention to something going on in the crowd but when she looked up she didn't see anything going on.

"Hey, who's that guy behind the grill?" Gemma nodded her head at the cops' stand and Wayne turned to look.

"That's our new best friend. Agent Kohn. A.T.F."

"The fed looking into the club in grilling sausages?" Riley smarted digging into another bowl of chili.

"Must be part of his special federal training." Wayne took a bit of chili. "Good chili."

"Uh-huh." Gemma sighed as Wayne walked off. "You know your going to get fat eating that." She said as she turned to Riley.

"Nu-uh. Your son will help me burn it off later." Riley answered around her spoon as she watched Gemma stare at the agent. "Very subtle with the watching."

"Uh-huh." Gemma walked around the booth and stopped Jax with a hand on his chest. "You tell Clay I'm pissed. Bad enough his sorry ass isn't here. Now he's taking all my man power."

"Who's that guy with the cops?" Jax asked nodding to Kohn.

"That's your A.T.F. guy."

"That guy was at the hospital last night watching us with Abel." Jax said pointing at Riley who had gotten off the table.

"That dangerous brother." Tig piped up snagging Riley's bowl of chili and laughing as she smacked him for finishing it.

"Shit." Gemma cursed.

"Well you keep an eye on him." Jax turned to Gemma. "If he follows us out or leaves at anytime, you give me a call."

"Prepaid?"

"Yeah." Jax gave Gemma a kiss on the cheek and Riley one on the lips. "Bye babe. I'm going to be late."

"Okay, be safe." Jax smiled at Riley and gave her another kiss on the forehead before following the guys, who were making kissing noises

at him. "That goes for all of you." Riley yelled at the guys and saw them stop and wave at her.

Riley snuck off while Gemma was doing her oh so subtle watching of Agent Kohn. Something about him being in town seemed fishy to her. Looking through the crowds Riley spotted Wayne and made her way over. Seeing as how he was talking to a few other townies she nodded her head at him. Riley had forgiven him a while ago for taking her gun, especially since he'd returned it himself to her. Once Wayne managed to free himself Riley pulled him around the edge of the school and explained to him that something was up with Kohn.

"Wayne if you don't believe me just call his supervisor in Chicago. All you have to say is that your verifying if he has a case in Charming since he's stepping all over your jurisdiction." Riley explained when she saw the doubt on his face. "It just seems strange that one lone ATF agent is here investigating the club and all he really does is hang out at the station and stalk Jax."

"Alright. I'll check it out." Wayne raised his hands in surrender. Leaning over Riley gave the sheriff a kiss on the cheek before making her way back to the crowds.

Riley divided her time between walking around with Devon and helping Gemma with the stand. Unfortunately she happened to stop by the stand as Gemma was having some guys break it down for the concert and fireworks and got roped into helping load everything up. Passing Devon to Donna for a bit she got the left over chili in the trunk of her car to take to the clubhouse before heading to Donna to get Devon.

Riley and Devon were with Gemma when Opie came looking for them before the concert started. Riley didn't hear what he told Gemma but just the look on the queen's face made Riley flinch. Devon grabbed her attention complaining that she was tired and as Riley tried to tell Gemma about it Opie told her that Jax would need her tonight. Nodding she gave him a kiss and let him go get set up for the fireworks. Following Gemma into the crowd she spotted Donna and told the other woman where her husband was and that he might need her, before spotting Gemma talking to another woman.

When the other woman rushed off Riley made her way over and told her that she was going to head out for the night. Gemma nodded distractedly and followed Riley to her car. As she was leaving Riley saw Gemma go around the school and light a joint. Now she knew something bad had happened and headed for the clubhouse as quick as she could.

Pulling into her spot at the garage Riley took Devon and Mars to Jax's room and got them settled before getting the pot of chili. Once she was done procrastinating she had to face the fact of what she'd smelled when she'd open the door to her car. Burning flesh. It was a smell she was familiar with but it still rolled her stomach. Looking at the open bay doors she could see Kip sweeping the blood and bits of flesh out and looked up to the roof.

Climbing the ladder she wasn't surprised to see Jax sitting there with his father's book. Quietly making her way to him she wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed. Riley moved when Jax pulled her around to sit on his lap and buried his face in her hair. Sitting there she let him get it out as he shook with pent up emotions and ran her hands over any part of him she could reach, offering him her silent comfort.

It didn't take long for Jax to start groping her and Riley let him. Knowing he needed to forget about what the club had done. What he had done. When he tried to pull her off the roof she shook her head and said Devon. Jax nodded and started kissing her and pulling off articles of clothes until he had her naked. Riley let him control everything as he pushed her to bend over the box he'd been sitting on. Riley heard Jax's zipper lower and that was the only warning she got before he trust home, it wasn't painful but it still wasn't his usual love making. Riley knew Jax was using her, but she could tell he needed this. To release his demons. Riley was just happy that Jax kept running his hands over her and made sure he got her off before he did. Once he was done Jax pulled Riley back into his arms and just held her for a minute.

The cool night air on her naked skin made Riley shiver and goose bumps raise on her arms. When he felt her shaking in his arms Jax handed Riley her clothes and helped her get dressed before leading her to the ladder. In his room Jax kissed Devon on the head before dragging Riley into the shower with him and let her wash the smell of burning flesh off.

When they were done Riley grabbed Jax a pair of clean boxers and herself a pair of panties and one of his shirts before leading him to bed. Once he was situated Riley moved Devon into his arms and wrapped herself around him. Riley watched as Jax peppered Devon's face with kisses until she woke. Yawning the little girl wiggled in his arms and looked up at him.

"What's wrong daddy?" Devon patted his face and kissed his nose. "You look sad."

"I am but I just needed to see your smiling face." Riley could hear the emotions in his voice.

"Okay," Devon yawned again before smiling down at Jax and giving him an Eskimo kiss. "Better?"

"Yeah baby girl. All better." Jax forced a smile and kissed Devon's head. "Now go on back to sleep."

Devon nodded before settling herself across his chest, her head tucked under his chin. Jax wrapped one of his hands around her small body and used the other to pull Riley closer. Riley felt him kiss her forehead before he drifted off, surrounded by his family. Riley watched him for a few minutes before letting sleep take her as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 8

Disclaimer: Again I own nothing. All recognizable characters belong to Kurt Sutter, I'm just playing with them. Also none of the songs belong to me, sorry if I didn't say it before. This story has SEX, CURSING, and VIOLENCE. Some will be descriptive others not so much, just a warning don't like it don't read it.

A/N: So sorry about the long ass wait for a new chapter but RL is a bitch. I hope that making it a long chapter helps. Don't worry I haven't given up on this story, but I might not update as often. Thank you for all of those who reviewed, followed, or favorited my story. I can't tell how much it means that there are so many of you who read and like my story. XOXOXO

It had been a week since the festival and Riley could tell that Jax was finally over whatever had happened that night. Relieved she pulled into the lot and watched as Jax and Clay walked across the lot. She knew that Jax had left early this morning to go do something with Piney and for her peace of mind she hadn't asked for details. Instead she headed for the club house in search of coffee but turned back the second she opened the door and the smell of raw sewage greeted her.

Gagging Riley headed for the office and Gemma. Walking through the door she saw that something was bothering the woman. Grabbing her cup from small counter she filled it and plopped down in the seat across from Gemma. Taking a sip of the fresh coffee she sighed before deciding to brooch the subject.

""Sup ma?" Seeing Gemma's head snap up she realized the other woman hadn't seen her enter. "Seriously ma what's wrong?"

"Nothing baby doll. Just a strange morning."

Before Riley could ask anymore questions Clay stuck his head in the door.

"We okay?" He asked Gemma.

"Oh. Yeah. Yeah, I'm sorry. I- It's just-." Gemma stood up and moved to the door. "It's just a strange morning." Gemma gave Clay a small kiss. "I'm okay."

"Okay." With that Clay walked back out shaking his finger at Kip. Kip stopped at the door and looked embarrassed.

"Uh- Do you have the number for the septic guy?"

"Piney filled the tanks already?" Kip chuckled.

"Yeah and someone's been flushing lace panties."

Both Gemma and Riley made faces. "I don't even know what to say to that." Gemma turned and grabbed the number from the push board. "Here ya go."

"Thanks." Riley watched as Kip shuffled and fiddled with the card. "You look real nice today, Gemma. You too Riley."

The women just shook their heads at Kip and laughed as he made his way back out of the office and across the lot. Riley heard what sounded like a big truck pulling into the lot, moving to the window she smiled when she saw it was the one Juice and Tig had brought to Nevada. Smiling she went to the door ready to welcome Juice back when something made her stop next to Gemma but saw that Clay and Jax had already beaten her there. That's when she spotted her, the one woman who Riley knew should have never set foot in Charming.

"Cherry." Riley mumbled under her breath. Looking over she saw the kicked puppy expression on Kip's face before he turned around and headed to the office. Riley shook her head when she saw the look on Gemma's face and sure enough she started on Kip the second he entered the office.

"Who is that girl" Gemma demanded as Riley closed the door.

"Just some sweet butt from the Tribe." Riley answered knowing what Gemma was getting at. "Her names Cherry, she's sweet on Kip here, and was real nice to me when we were there." Kip and Gemma cut Riley a look, one was of relief and the other was of anger. "Don't ma, just don't. Kip go use the phone at the bar."

Kip bolted out of the office as fast as he could while Gemma sank into one of the chairs. Riley could see the anger and sadness on her face and sat at her feet, resting her head on Gemma's knee. Knowing that Gemma was trying to not break all Riley did was sit there and let the queen find her peace. A pat on the head let Riley know that she had calmed down, hopping up Riley told Gemma to head home and take a hot bath and smoke until she saw Bob Marley or whatever she needed to do to stay calm.

Riley watched as Gemma got in her Camaro and headed off the lot before heading into the office and starting on some paperwork that had started to back up. She had been going for about an hour when she heard a bike pull up on the lot. She thought that everyone was already in the club house so she got up to look and spotted her dad getting off the bike. Cheering she threw open the door and raced across the lot, before nearly knocking her old man down with a hug.

"Dad your back. How did it go? Are you leaving again soon?" The questions flew out of Riley faster than Chibs', who was laughing, could answer.

"Calm down lass," Chibs' chuckled as he kissed her on the head. "Aye, I'm back, the trip was long, and as far as I know I'm staying in town for a while."

By this time the guys were standing outside the club house, Riley's scream of excitement had brought them out, laughing at the father/daughter display. Clay and Jax had the biggest smiles as they watched the scene, both men could see the love that the two shared for each other. Knowing that they needed to talk about what Chibs had seen while away he stepped forward and gently broke up the reunion.

"Sorry to break this up," Clay said with sincerity. "But we got church. You can talk to your dad after that."

"No problem," Riley gave Chibs one last hug and a kiss on his scared cheek before giving Clay the same. "You boys go handle your business and I'll trudge through the paperwork."

The guys laughed as they headed inside, while Jax went up to Riley and gave her a kiss before joining the guys in the club house. Once the doors closed Riley made her way back to the office and called Donna to see how the kids were doing. Riley had started leaving the Devon with her and was paying her quite a bit, but it seemed the best for all of them, Donna got some extra money, the kids could play, and Riley could get stuff done either at the office or at home.

For now she turned the radio on in the office and sang along as she finished paperwork, answered phones, and dealt with customers. Time seemed to pass quickly as Riley fixed the office and yelled out to the guys in the garage about what needed to be done. Then she looked up at the sound of a large truck pulling in and saw the septic logo on the side and called for Kip to deal with it. Not long after something else made her look up and she spotted the obvious Fed car and Hale's jeep. Riley ran into the clubhouse. Knocking on the church doors Riley swung the door opened and looked at the men gathered around the table.

"Got a problem Clay." Riley looked directly at Clay and motioned to the outside.

Backing out of the way of the guys rushing out Riley waited for her dad and Jax to exit before grabbing onto them and following the others. Riley hung back with her dad as Jax joined Clay at the front of the group. Riley watched as a woman in a pant suit walked up to them, showing her badge, and introduced herself.

"Agent Stahl, A.T.F." Riley grimaced. "I'm looking for the owner of Teller-Morrow Automotive."

"That's me." Clay stated as Hale grabbed his arm.

"Come on. Let's go, Clay"

"You going to bother mentioning charges?" Clay asked as Hale cuffed him.

"No charges yet. I just need to discuss your relationship with a Nate Meineke."

"Who?"

"Nate Meineke. He's one of the men who held up a prison transport vehicle this morning." Stahl walked to her car with Clay being led behind her. "Killed three people with AK-47s. We found Mr. Meineke's cell phone at the scene. The last call he received was from your garage." Motioning to the car. "Preference?"

"Lady's choice."

"Oh! Tattoos and chivalry. Delicious combination."

Riley shook her head as she watched the scene play out. She had hoped that nothing like this would happen but hopes were for children. Instead of saying anything she watched as Stahl took off with Clay and the guys descended on Jax, Riley felt sorry for her man. He wasn't ready for this weight to fall on his shoulders, and she could see as he sagged for a moment. Making her way over to him Riley put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. When his hand came up to cover hers she rested her face in the back of his cut as he order the guys to get to oil drums off the truck and put into the garage, for now.

Riley stood on her toes and gave Jax a kiss on the cheek before heading into the office, letting him deal with the weight of the Vice President patch on his chest. In the office Riley cast one more look through the window and saw Jax with Opie and Piney, before the men stomped off. Letting out a breath she closed the blinds and locked the doors. Opening the drawer and grabbing her purse she dumped it onto the desk and ripped open the lining.

Inside was a small black phone, a prepay just like the guys, but inside there was only one number saved. Sitting down she stared at the phone and wondered if now was the time to explain to Jax just what she had done while enlisted. The secrets that she had no choice but to keep from him, and the man that number reached.

Riley got up and paced the office as she tried to figure out if making the call was necessary at the moment. Feeling the need for a drink Riley stuck the phone in her bra and headed for the bar. Inside she saw Juice on his laptop as Jax paced behind him. Hearing that they were having a hard time finding out any information on Meineke Riley hoisted herself onto the bar grabbed the first bottle her hand touched and took a big swallow. The urge to pull out the phone was stronger now but she was worried what Jax and club's reaction would be if she used it. Hearing the door open Riley turned along with Jax and saw Opie and Piney enter the clubhouse. Shaking her head she took the bottle to the label and waited to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" Piney asked as he walked past her.

"I thought I told you to go underground." Riley could hear the anger in Jax's voice.

"Nate, uh, reached out." Piney waved off Jax. "They're in some survivalist bunker outside Woodbridge Forest."

"Great. You gotta set up a meet."

"Well, and then what happens?"

"They killed three people in cold blood and they're a straight line back to this club. What the hell you think happens, Piney"

"I don't know."

The door opened again and in walked Bobby and her dad. Riley could see the frustration on her dad's face and the disappointment in Bobby's. Sighing she pulled the phone out of her bra and flipped it open. There was only so much more bad news before she would have to make the call. The old saying, 'it's easier to beg for forgiveness than to ask for permission,' played through her head.

"Just talked to Trammel. The feds go a warrant to rip this place up." Bobby told them as he joined the group.

"Aw, shit. Cabin, now!" Jax ordered Piney who ripped off his oxygen.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Piney rushed Jax and the others jumped in the middle.

"Come on, relax. Relax. Relax." Jax ordered as he stepped back and let Opie hold Piney back.

"Lets get out of here." Opie said pushing his dad towards the door.

Riley followed as they walked out and watched as Opie and Piney took off. Looking to the end of the lot they could all see the obvious fed car sitting on the street, watching everything that happened on the lot. Riley felt her phone burning in her bra, something was not right. Grabbing her phone from her pocket she flipped it open and called Wayne's personal phone. After getting confirmation that he'd talked to Kohn's supervisor and had found out that he wasn't working a case. He was supposed to be in Washington or something, on vacation. Cursing she thanked Wayne and slammed her phone shut and stuffed it back in her pocket. Going back to listening to the guys make plans.

"We will never be able to get these guns out of here." Juice pointed out looking at the car.

"Yeah, well the feds open them oil barrels we all got a new charter- Stockton State Prison." Jax turned to Bobby once he finished.

"Yeah. Go meet with Leroy. Pick up our money. Tell him he'll have his guns before the end of the day."

"You gonna Houdini this stuff outta here, brother?" Chibs asked skeptical.

"I'll figure it out." Jax patted Chibs' chest before Chibs and Bobby left.

Riley watched and waited the phone never leaving her hand. Once her dad and Bobby left the lot Riley came up to Jax and grabbed the cigarette he had just lit out of his mouth and started smoking it. Seeing the surprise on his face Riley managed a small smile at him before disappearing off to the office. Riley sat down and put the phone on the desk and stared at it.

Page Break

Time seemed to crawl as she waited to hear form Jax what they were going to do about the guns. Letting out a frustrated groan Riley snatched back up the phone shoving it into the pocket of her shorts and marched out of the office. Walking into the club house she looked around for Jax, not seeing him she went to his dorm and came up empty. Looking up she knew there was only one other place he'd go. Making her way out of the club house she went around to the side and looked at the ladder leading to the roof.

Riley climbed quickly and spotted Jax pacing around the ledge of the roof, smoking absently as the gears turned in his head before he hopped up onto his usual spot and opened his fathers manuscript. Riley finished getting onto the roof and watched as he read whatever was written there before slamming the folder shut and leaning over the ledge of the roof and looking down onto the lot. Riley sighed when she saw him smirk and flick his cigarette over the edge.

"What caused that? Cause I don't really see a reason to smile." Riley smiled when Jax jumped a little with surprised.

Jax swaggered over and grabbed Riley pulling her into his arms and smashed his lips to hers in a devouring kiss. It was more teeth and pressure than affection but Riley whimpered when he released her from the kiss. Opening her eyes Riley saw the weight that Jax had been carrying ease. Letting him lead her Riley followed Jax to the ledge of the roof, trying to see what he was pointing at.

"That." Following his finger Riley saw the septic truck and an answering smirk spread across her face.

"I'll leave you guys to that shitty job." Riley gave Jax a kiss and started for the ladder.

"Where you off to?" Jax grabbed her again and held her still.

"I'm going to the office." Riley hugged Jax and leaned up to give him a small kiss on the mouth. "I'll leave you to your shit."

Page Break

After nearly an hour in the office Riley decided to grab something to eat and drink and made her way into the clubhouse. Nodding to the guys who were finishing up with wrapping and loading the AKs into the septic truck and giving her dad and Jax kisses. Making the guys some sandwiches and grabbing a few bags of chips Riley headed back out of the kitchen and yelled to the guys.

Laughing Riley handed the men their food and chips before sitting between Jax and her dad. The sun was setting and the food gone when they all heard the sirens. Riley grabbed the trash and threw it into one of the burn barrels and snagged a cigarette from Jax and waited. It didn't take long for the cops and feds to roll onto the lot and start grabbing them all.

Riley shovel one of the agents when he grabbed her and made her way slowly to the ground, laughing when she saw Jax shovel the last bite of his sandwich in his mouth before joining her on the ground. Once they were all cuffed the guys started laughing and making jokes about the hole thing. Riley rolled onto her side and faced Jax who had rolled to face her. Smirking she wolf whistled at him and winked.

"Come here often handsome?" Riley could hear the guys and some of the cops laugh.

"Yeah. Just for you Angel."

Jax smirked before wiggling so he could reach Riley and gave her a slow hot kiss. The guys whistled and cheered, Riley pulled away from Jax and rolled onto her back. Looking up into the sky she laughed with the guys as they made jokes while they all waited to be released. Looking to the left Riley could see Jax talking to Bobby and to her right her dad winked at her.

"Who's got the wee one?"

"I asked Donna if it was cool for Devon and Mars to stay the night when the feds picked up Clay." Riley blew a piece of hair out of her face. "Called and checked up on them when I was making sandwiches. I could hear the kids laughing at a movie in the background. Little brat couldn't be bothered to talk to me. All she did was yell goodnight at the phone and give me an order. 'Div pawpaw and daddy tisses for me.'"

Riley planted her feet on the ground and used her elbows to move next to her dad and gave him a kiss on his scared cheek. Seeing his raised brow at her flexibility she shrugged. Before lowering herself back to the ground and pushing up on her shoulders, with a little shimming she got her cuffed hands over her feet and rested them on her stomach. Turning she gave her dad a smirk and waved at the stunned officers standing over them.

"Where did ya learn ta do dat?" His accent thickened in wonder.

"Practice. Not the first time I've been cuffed or tied up." Riley sat up and turned to face her dad. Catching his eye she waved her freed left hand at him before slipping the cuff back on. "Desperation is one of the best forms of motivation."

Turning her head she saw some of the other Sons and cops watching her. Shrugging Riley turned to face the lot and pulled her legs up and leaned across them. Looking around at the lot she shook her head, feds and cops, none of them were trust worthy and they didn't need to be here. Sighing Riley resigned herself to waiting on the hard ground until the feds realized that there were no guns on the lot.

Page Break

Riley was at the clubhouse with a couple of sweetbutt and croweaters cleaning up the mess that the ATF and cops had made. Riley had been shocked when she'd gone into Jax and hers room and seen the destruction in there. Even with the mess everywhere else that room had been the worse of it all. Riley was sure that the fed from the hospital and festival was to blame but for the life of her she couldn't figure out why.

After the broken bits and trash had been cleaned out Riley left for the night, letting the girls know that they could head home for the night. Riley's first stop was the hospital to see Abel. An hour and three songs later Riley finally made it home. Seeing how dark the house was and knowing that she would be the only one there made it look depressing and lonely.

Looking around Riley shifted into reverse and headed back to the clubhouse. Without Jax or Devon her house just didn't seem inviting, and with Gemma in lock up for busting Cherry's nose, her house was a no go. At least in Jax's room she was surrounded by the smell of him. Flipping the split mattress over Riley grabbed the pillows off the floor and a blanket and settled into the bed. Making a mental list of the things that needed to be replaced in Jax's room and in the clubhouse.

Riley woke when the first rays of light hit her in the face. Sighing she rolled over and stretched, dreading getting up. But knowing she needed to get moving she stumbled out of the destroyed bed and headed for the shower. Clean and more awake she grabbed some random clothes off the chair and dressed before making her way to the clubhouse kitchen and starting a pot of coffee.

With a cup of coffee in hand Riley sat at the bar and started making a list of things that she was going to have to get. In Jax's room alone she needed a bed, sheets and blankets, a lamp, dresser, and the list went on. Walking through some of the other rooms she wrote down more mattresses, but decided to let the guys get anything else they needed. Making her way to the car Riley headed for Donna's first to check on her, Devon, and the kids before calling Jax and letting him know that she was headed to Stockton to pick up things for the club, including groceries.

Hours later Riley pulled up to the clubhouse and saw the moving truck with the warehouse logo on it and parked in her normal spot. Yelling for Kip and had him get some the sweetbutts and crow eater and have them take the groceries into the kitchen. Making her way inside she signed for the delivery and told them to just stack it all inside the door, not wanting the delivery guys nosing around the

clubhouse.

Riley was getting some of the guys to do the manual labor of dropping things off into rooms and store the extra mattress in the back. Letting out a breath she brought the sheets and blankets she'd bought into Jax's room and started making his bed and putting away the clothes in the new dresser. Riley sat on the bed once she was done and jumped when her phone rang shrilly in the quiet room. Opening it she smiled at Jax's name on the screen and opened it.

"Hey Jax baby," Riley could feel a smile on her face. "What are you doing?"

"My Angel, I'm headed back now. I should be home in a couple of hours." Riley was relieved, Jax had told her what they were going to do to get the ATF of their trail. "What are you doing?"

"Just had things I bought for the club delivered and put up and cleaned up our room. Why?"

"You didn't have to do that Angel." Riley could hear the anger in his voice.

"I know but I wanted to. Now what did you want?"

"Nothing babe, just wanted to let you know I was headed back."

"Okay. I'm about to head to the hospital to check on Abel before I go pick up Devon and Mars." Riley got off the bed and grabbed her bag. "Will you be home around dinner?"

"Yeah, probably be home before that." Riley could hear the guys in the background telling Jax it was time to go. "Gotta go Angel. I'll see you at home."

"Okay well I'll see you then."

After exchanging a few more words the two of them hung up and Riley headed out of the room. Stopping to visit Donna and Devon Riley told Donna about what was going down with the guys. Reassuring the other woman that the guys were safe and had cleared up the little mess she gave Devon a kiss and headed off to the hospital.

Marching down the hall to Abel's room Riley spotted a spooked Tara standing in the hall and brushed it off. Sitting in the chair by the incubator she told Abel about the last couple of days and picked up a book to read to him. Getting lost in the story she was surprised when the door opened. Looking up she growled when she saw Tara standing there.

"What do you want doc?" Riley watched as Tara fidgeted in the doorway before stepping into the room and shutting the door.

"Where's Jax?"

"He's not back yet, why?" Riley closed the book and set it on the floor. "What do you need Tara?" Riley asked worried about the other woman.

"I was hoping to get him to give me a lift home." Riley raised a brow at Tara's nerve.

"Something wrong with your car?" Standing up she got in Tara's face. "What is scaring you doc? Cause it's not me for once."

"It's nothing." Riley watched as Tara kept looking out the window. "I gotta go."

"Hang on Tara." Grabbing her purse and leaning over to kiss the glass over Abel. "I'll take you home."

Riley saw the surprise on Tara's face and pushed through the door. Standing in the hall she waited for the doctor to follow her, tapping her foot impatiently. Hearing the door close she looked down the hall and spotted Agent Kohn outside the ward doors. Pieces started moving and clicking into place, turning she saw the frightened deer expression on Tara's face and nodded.

"Go get changed. I'll wait here for you." Giving the woman a small shove she turned to look back at the agent and smiled. "Now I know why you have such a hard on for Jax and SAMCRO."

Pulling her phone out of her pocket Riley took a couple of discrete pictures of Kohn and waited for Tara to join her. When Tara reappeared Riley grabbed her arm and dragged her down the hall and out of the hospital. Throwing her purse in the backseat of the car Riley waited for Tara to get in and buckled before pulling her phone out of purse and putting it in the cup holder.

Pulling out of the parking lot Riley watched as a silver car followed her. Shaking her head at Kohn's inability to be stealthy Riley made sure to take the long way around to drop Tara off. Passing a construction sight she saw that he was still following and smiled, he was taking the bait.

"What are you doing? This is the wrong way."

"I know doc, but I was trying to see if your buddy would follow us." Smiling at Tara's shocked face Riley sped up. "And he did."

"What do you mean? I don't have any friends."

"Really Tara you think you can play dumb with me. I know that it's you Kohn is after and because of you he's been digging into SAMCRO. So now is the time for you to fess up." Riley pulled into Tara's driveway and shut off the car. "What's really going on?"

"I was dating him in Chicago. It got physical, I left, and that's it." Seeing the look on Riley's face Tara bit her lip. "I filed a restraining order against him but he started stalking me and threatening me so I came home."

"Let me guess. You were hoping that Jax would protect you." Seeing Tara nod Riley cursed. "What else happened Tara? There has to be more."

"I had an abortion. I found out I had gotten pregnant right before I left him and somehow he found out. That's why he's been showing up near Abel's room."

"Damn it Tara!" Riley almost felt bad for the other woman when she saw tears and fear on her face. "I want you to go inside and call Wayne. Tell him all about Kohn and how he's violating a restraining order. I'm going to make sure that Kohn doesn't leave so he can get caught in the act."

"But Kohn said his federal jurisdiction over ruled it?"

"Tara that would be true if he was actually working a case, but I had Wayne look into it and Kohn's not here on business. According to his supervisors he's out of state on vacation." Riley gave Tara a hard look. "Now go inside and call Wayne or Hale, deputy do right would actually be better."

After watching Tara enter the house Riley pulled out of the drive and went around the block and parked. Getting out of the car she grabbed her phone, a knife, Jax's hoodie, and a couple of things out of her purse. Pulling on hoodie she let the bagginess of it cover her and slipped the knife in the pocket. Cutting through Tara's neighbors yard she snuck up behind Kohn's car, he wasn't paying any attention, and started poking holes in his back tires.

Chuckling she shoved one of Mars' tennis balls into the muffler and using the knife she popped the gas cap open and threw a tampon in the tank. Deciding that she was done she slipped away and headed for Tara's yard. Knocking on the backdoor she saw the surprise on her face before pushing he way in.

"Did you make the call?" Seeing her nod she pulled out her phone and before she could call it rang. "Hey baby. Where am I? Well I'm at the doctor's house. Why well because I just vandalized a feds car and I'm waiting on the cops to arrive. So you're on the way here? Okay, love you see you in a bit."

Riley sat down on the couch and started laughing at the whole situation. Looking at the shocked look on Tara's face she nearly rolled off the couch. It didn't take long for the girls to hear the sound of sirens and bikes to pull up to the house. Wiping the tears off their faces they chuckled and moved to the door as someone started pounding on it. Fixing Jax's hoodie Riley threw the door open and started laughing at Hale's shocked face.

"Hey ya deputy do right." Seeing Jax and half the club making their way up the drive she whistled. "Hey Jax baby, bet you never thought you'd see me here."

"Why are you here?" Hale interrupted.

"I just gave the good doctor a lift home and noticed that we were being followed by your buddy Kohn. I asked Tara about it and she told me he's been stalking her and leaving her things. So I stayed until you got here, hoping that you'd settle your hard-on for him to do the right thing and arrest him for violating a restraining order."

Riley felt good for daring Hale to do his job and protect one of Charming's residence over getting rid of SAMCRO. Looking at the surprise on Jax and the guys faces she smiled at them. Moving into Jax's arms she snuggled into him, having missed him while he was gone.

"Damn Riley. You wearing anything under that?" Tig asked being his normal perverted self.

Looking down she realized that Jax's hoodie covered her shorts, making it look like she wasn't wearing anything. Seeing the scar on her knee she realized it'd been on display all day. Shrugging she looked up at Tig and smiled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Hearing the guys groan she laughed until she left Jax running his hand over her ass. Knowing he'd feel her shorts she leaned up and kissed him. The moment was broken by the guys whistling and Hale talking about indecent exposure charges. Riley pulled away from Jax to glare at Hale and shoo him away.

When Jax started pulling on his hoodie she looked back up at him. Seeing his eyes move behind her she turned and saw a worried looking Tara standing in the doorway. Releasing Jax Riley moved over to her and grabbed her arm, keeping Tara from running inside. When Tara's frightened eyes met Riley's she smiled at her.

"Trust me you don't want to miss this." Pulling her by the hand Riley moved them through the bikers and to the end of the driveway. "See I made sure that Kohn couldn't get away. So now he's been caught red handed. Just how many yards is your restraining order?"

"A hundred, why?"

"Cause we need to walk to the end of the line of bikes." Dragging Tara behind her Riley moved quickly and saw Juice was the last bike and opened his saddle. "Now he's defiantly breaking the law."

The girls and bikers watched as Hale gave Kohn a run down before Kohn tried to drive off but his car stalled, requiring him to call for a tow. Riley took Tara back up the drive and left her at her door. Wishing her well and reminding her that Jax was now taken and that she needed to leave town before she turned back around and headed for her car. Jax stopped her before she could get in by grabbing the hoodie.

"Where are you going now?"

"Going to visit the baby and then I'm going to get Devon and Mars and head home." Leaning up she gave Jax another kiss. "Don't be out to late or your dinner will get cold."

"You got it darlin'," Jax lend down and gave Riley a kiss before shoving her in the car and closing the door.

Riley waved at the guys as she pulled away. Heading to the hospital she pulled into her normal spot and headed for Abel. Waving at the nurses who she'd gotten to know over time. Going into his room she picked up a random book and smiled when he started to make a fuss. Setting down the book and leaned over the toaster deciding that singing would be the best way to settle him down. Searching through her purse she pulled out her Ipod and flipped through it to find a song.

 _I need another story_

 _Something to get off my chest_

 _My life gets kinda boring_

 _Need something that I can confess_

 _Til' all my sleeves are stained red_

 _From all the truth that I've said_

 _Come by it honestly I swear_

 _Thought you saw me wink, no_

 _I've been on the brink, so_

 _Tell me what you want to hear_

 _Something that will light those ears_

 _Sick of all the insincere_

 _I'm going to give all my secrets away_

 _This time, don't need another perfect lie_

 _Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

 _I'm going to give all my secrets away_

 _My God, amazing how we got this far_

 _It's like we're chasing all those stars_

 _Who's driving shiny big black cars_

 _And everyday I see the news_

 _All the problems that we could solve_

 _And when the situation rises_

 _Just write it into an album_

 _Send it straight to gold_

 _But I don't really like my flow, no, so_

 _Tell me what you want to hear_

 _Something that will light those ears_

 _Sick of all the insincere_

 _I'm going to give all my secrets away_

 _This time, don't need another perfect lie_

 _Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

 _I'm going to give all my secrets away_

 _Oh, got no reason, got no shame_

 _Got no family I can blame_

 _Just don't let me disappear_

 _I'ma tell you everything_

 _Tell me what you want to hear_

 _Something that will light those ears_

 _Sick of all the insincere_

 _I'm going to give all my secrets away_

 _This time, don't need another perfect lie_

 _Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

 _I'm going to give all my secrets away_

 _(Secrets by OneRepublic)_

Riley had barely paid attention to the door opening while she sang to Abel. She had gotten used to some of the staff and her family coming into the room when she sang. As she finished the song she turned and was surprised to see Clay standing there staring at her. Seeing the strange look on his face she just waited for him to process whatever was going on with him. Riley sat down and picked up where she'd left off at in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. It took a few minutes but sure enough she spotted Clay coming back out of his thoughts.

"Hey pops number two." Standing up she marked her page in the book and gave the man a kiss on the cheek. "What brings you here?"

"What I can't come see my grandson?"

"No that's not it, but I figured with the bodies they uncovered you'd be busy." Smiling at the shock on his face she look up at him. "It's a really small town and something this big never stays a secret."

"It's club business Riley."

"I know but now the club is my business. I wont ask for details, don't really need any." Standing up she walked over to Clay and stared into his eyes. "But I will do everything in my power to protect Jax, my dad, and my kids. Anyone who gets in my way will go down and never get back up."

"Don't worry, the bodies are old news. We just gotta make sure that they don't get identified."

Riley nodded as she processed what Clay was saying. The only way for the bodies to be identified was by dental records. Knowing that the guys were going to be down in the morgue for a while pulling teeth she sat back down and started reading to Abel again. She had gotten in a few more chapters, with Clay in the room. Before Jax showed up. She could see the confusion on his face at seeing them together with Abel. Rising from her seat Riley walked over to Jax and gave him a kiss before giving Clay one on the cheek.

"I'm going to grab Devon and Mars and head home." Looking at Jax she raised a brow. "How late are you going to be?"

"Couple of hours."

Nodding Riley set the book down and placed a kiss on Abel's toaster, giving the guys one last kiss she grabbed her purse and left the room. Passing Tara in the hall she nodded to the doctor, Tara had told her she was leaving Charming once she settled her dad's house. Riley climbed into her car and started it, but before she headed out of the lot she shook her head. Letting out a breath she pulled out and made good time to Opie and Donna's house.

When she arrived she found that Devon was passed out in the middle of the living room with Kenny and Ellie. The kids had built a fort in front of the TV and had fallen asleep watching a movie. Not having the heart to wake them she took some pictures and told Donna she'd be back in the morning to collect them. Giving the other woman a kiss she got back in her car and headed home for the night.

It didn't take long for her to reach her and Jax's street. As she was heading to the house she noticed a car parked at the end of the block, not liking the feeling she was getting from it she drove slowly the rest of the way to her house. Parking she grabbed her gun from her purse and got out of the car. Walking around her house she didn't see anything. Shrugging she went to go inside when she heard it, the distinct sound of glass braking. Looking across the street at Jax's house she watched, it took a few moment but she saw a person walking through his place.

Debating with herself for a moment she decided to call 911 and made her way over. After finishing her call with the operator Riley walked up to the front door. Looking through the window she didn't see whoever was in Jax's house. Moving around the house she spotted the busted window on the back door, that was left open. Being careful to not step on the broken glass she made her way into the house and started looking for the intruder.

She passed the living room and was making her way down the hall when she heard Abel's mobile start playing music and someone singing along with it. As she reached the opening of the nursery she saw Agent Kohn standing in the middle of the room, peeing on the floor. Pulling out her phone Riley recorded the moron. She recorded as he started taping up photos on the wall by the crib, front and center was a picture of her and Jax having sex.

Shaking her head Riley set her phone up on the changing table and let it record as she watched the dead man start to trash the room. Deciding to make her presence known before he got to far Riley clicked off the safety on her gun and cocked it. The sound of the round snapping into place made Kohn turn.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Riley cocked her head to the side and looked at the 'man' in front of her. "I do believe it's a dead man walking."

"Now Ms. Flanagan I know your intelligent enough to know how much trouble you'll be in for pulling a gun on a federal agent."

"Yeah but your not a federal agent. Your just an asshole who likes to piss in nurseries, stalk women who have restraining orders against you, and just be a big enough idiot to break into a home without a warrant or any justification." Riley raised her gun and took aim at Kohn's head. "Now I want you to lace your fingers together on the top of your head. Then I want you to kneel in your own puddle of piss while we wait for the cops I called before coming in."

Riley smirked when she saw the panic on Kohn's face. He knew he was screwed, that not even his fancy badge could save him now. Leaning against the door frame Riley kept her aim squarely between Kohn's eyes and looked briefly out the window to see squad lights turning onto the street. Looking back at Kohn she could see the panic on his face as he tried to figure out how he could get out of this whole situation.

Knowing that Jax would want to get a couple of hits in on the agent Riley moved closer to him as the cops reached the house and purposely dropped her aim. Kohn, as expected, knocked the gun from her hands and hit her across the face and a swift kick to the stomach before making a break for the door. Riley wasn't expecting him land as good of a blow as he did and fell to the ground, missing the piss on the floor. Pain erupted from her stomach and made her curl into the fetal position on the floor as tears flowed down her cheeks.

Within moments Unser and Hale rushed into the house with their guns drawn and spotted the chaos of Abel's room and Riley rocking back and forth on the floor. Unser rushed to Riley's side as she pointed back out of the room and yelled that Kohn was getting away. Hale took off to try and catch Kohn. Reaching for his radio Unser called for an ambulance as Riley continued to rock in pain. Next he grabbed his cell phone and called Jax and told him to get home immediately.

"Riley what's wrong?" Unser asked as he watched her. Flipping on the overhead light he checked her over, looking for any sign of an injury.

"Kohn got me with a couple of good hits." Riley paused as a spasm went through her abdomen. "But I've been hit harder and laughed, I don't know what's wrong."

Unser started to think that Kohn had just gotten a good hit in on Riley when he spotted it, blood lots of it. He could feel the color drain from his face when he saw where it was coming from. Between Riley's legs. Not wanting her to panic he grabbed a blanket and covered her up before wrapping his arms around her.

Hale came back empty handed and Unser filled him in on what was going on. Soon the three of them heard the ambulance arrive and Hale left Riley to get the E.M.T.'s and explain what was going on. Hale left to go back to the station to put out a BOLO on Kohn. Unser watched as the E.M.T.'s rushed into the nursery and got Riley on the stretcher and strapped in. Following them outside he waited for them to get her into the bus. As they were getting her vitals he heard Jax's bike roaring down the road, Unser watched as Jax nearly dropped the bike to get to the ambulance. Unser stood back as Jax jumped inside and started checking over his old lady. Unser shook his head at the E.M.T.'s when they looked to him for help.

"Jax, you go with Riley to the hospital. I'll call your mom and let her know what's going on."


End file.
